Suivre ton coeur
by Deadlyfury
Summary: Adrien était complètement perdu. Amoureux ou peut-être pas, jaloux ou non, il refusait d'accepter que ce nouveau, Luka, ne s'approche trop de Marinette. Au fond c'était plus fort que lui, de plus, cette dispute avec celui-ci l'avait considérablement éloignée de la jeune styliste. Mais si une terrible attaque venait à tout changer ? Adrien se rendrait-il compte de la vérité ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Le trouble

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle fanfiction du fandom Miraculous Ladybug, pour mon plus grand plaisir et le vôtre. ^-^**

 **J'espère qu'elle saura vous ravir autant que j'ai pu prendre plaisir à l'écrire. ;) En attendant, celle-ci est un peu dramatique. Je dis "un peu" parce qu'il n'y aura rien de très violent et de traumatisant. Ce sera juste... ENFIN VOUS VERREZ. XD Mon côté dramaturge ne cherche qu'à revenir depuis peu et dieu sait à quel point les histoires trop softs m'ennuient lorsque j'écris. x) Du coup, cette histoire est un peu le résultat d'un rêve tragique que j'ai fais sur le adrienette et mon imagination débordante sur le reste.**

 **Je vous laisse ce premier chapitre, en attendant, sachez que Luka et Kagami font partis de l'histoire ; seulement tandis que Kagami est la même que l'on est pu rencontrer brièvement, Luka lui, est légèrement différent de ce qu'il est prévu pour la série. Enfin je ne vais rien vous dévoilez, vous allez le découvrir au fur et à mesure des chapitres.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture. :)**

 **Bisous, et à bientôt !**

 **D.F.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : le trouble**

C'était un matin parisien comme les autres. Un jour de semaine ensoleillé qui commençait à réveiller peu à peu les habitants de la Capitale. Adrien s'étira dans son lit après avoir éteint son réveil et bailla un coup. Son kwami, en boule au creux de son cou, ronronnait d'un air familier le mot « camembert » et se léchait les babines.

« Plagg… Il faut que j'me lève. J'ai cours aujourd'hui. »

Le petit chat noir bailla sans peine et ouvrit doucement ses petits yeux verts endormis.

« Gn, aller restons encore un peu, j'ai sommeil, répliqua t-il de sa voix blasé.

\- Tu as dormi toute la nuit !

\- Dans ce cas, j'ne bougerais pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu quelque chose à manger... »

Adrien se redressa alors et le lâcha sans pitié contre un oreiller. Plagg grogna dans ses moustaches et resta sur place tandis que son ami se levait de son lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Tu peux rester ici mais si un akumatisé fait son apparition dans la journée, je t'en prendrais entièrement pour responsable.

\- C'est d'la triche ça, j'ai même pas eu mon morceau de camembert du matin… Du camembert… (Il laissa sa petite tête s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller) Rien de meilleur que le camembert… Bien meilleur que ta Ladybug. »

Adrien laissa son visage apparaître derrière la porte entrouverte.

« Je rêve où tu viens de comparer Ladybug à...?

\- Pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage. Et si tu veux mon avis gamin, tu ferais mieux d'essayer… Ça t'empêcherait de penser à elle toute la nuit. »

Le jeune garçon referma la porte en riant doucement, la laissant entrouverte.

« Je n'y pense pas toute la nuit. Je te rappelle que je dors moi aussi.

\- Mm… Ah oui ? Tu m'as pas l'air dans ton assiette pourtant…

\- Plagg, tu ferais mieux d'attendre sagement ton camembert.

\- Oh mais c'est qu'il essaye de changer de sujet en plus. Voyons voir... »

Le petit kwami s'élança vers le téléphone d'Adrien et appuya dessus. Le jeune garçon, intrigué de toutes les bêtises que pourrait faire son alter égo, sortit de la salle de bain habillé, une serviette dans la main.

« Plagg !

\- Pas pratique ces trucs là… Oh mais attends…

\- Lâche ça ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Serais-tu (Plagg fit une mine de dégout) arg… « amoureux » gamin ?

\- Tu le sais déjà !

\- Je ne parlais pas de la coccinelle mais plutôt… C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Ah ! Marinette ? »

Intérieurement, Plagg riait comme un diablotin, surtout qu'il savait depuis quelques temps qui était vraiment cette jeune fille en vérité. Adrien s'élança vers son lit, et piqua de sa main libre son téléphone, il regarda alors ce qu'il avait pu voir et distingua la conversation qu'il avait eu brièvement avec Nino au sujet… De certaines choses. Les sourcils froncés, il prit entre ses doigts son kwami.

« Tu donnes ta langue au chat ?

\- Ahah. Très drôle.

\- Tu m'as l'air si en colère tout à coup.

\- C'est une histoire qui ne concerne que moi.

\- On partage la même vie gamin !

\- Plagg ! Arg… Écoute… Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs et j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

\- … Seulement si tu me donnes mon camembert.

\- Je t'en mettrais le double.

\- Le triple et je cesserais de te chat-rrrrrier.

\- Ok. »

Il le relâcha sur le lit et repartit dans la salle de bain, légèrement perturbé par l'attitude de son compagnon.

« Et oublie tout ça. Il n'y aucune histoire d'amour ou de sentiments refoulés, croisés, réciproque ou non.

\- C'est ça ! (Le kwami laissa échapper une exclamation) je ne suis pas aveugle, je suis certain que Marinette apparaît dans tes rêves.

\- Pourquoi tu parles d'elle, il n'y a aucun rapport. Marinette est juste une amie.

\- Miaouuuu, je jugerais dans mes moustaches que tu es à moitié entrain de rougir devant ton miroir. »

À cette entente, Adrien sortit bien trop vite de la salle de bain et balança sa serviette sur le lit et sur la tête de son kwami qui râla avec de s'extirper de là. Son ami était retourné dans la salle de bain. Plagg préféra ne rien ajouter mais il garda tout de même un sourire de fripon au coin de sa petite bouche. Pensant soudainement à autre chose, il laissa alors échapper un petit souffle et s'envola de l'oreiller pour disparaître mystérieusement aussi rapide qu'une flèche du lit.

Lorsque Adrien ressortit de la salle de bain, il était fraichement nettoyé. Il alla prendre alors sa sacoche près du canapé et soupira d'agacement en remarquant que son kwami léchait la bouche grande ouverte la manette d'une de ses machines de jeux vidéos.

« Plagg ! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas toucher à ça !

\- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à manger ?

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, tu peux pas attendre deux minutes ? »

Le jeune Agreste claqua sa paume contre son front. Le chaton était vraiment insupportable mais au fond… Très attachant il fallait l'avouer. Adrien esquissa alors un sourire à la fois agacé et complètement naturel.

« T'es pas possible. Aller viens, le déjeuner nous attend. »

* * *

Marinette était en plein dans ses rêves les plus fous au moment où son téléphone vibra dans sa main. Elle sursauta légèrement et souffla en rabattant la couverte sur elle. Elle voulait juste se rendormir, c'est tout ce qui l'importait à ce moment son rêve avait été trop beau, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser finir comme ça, impossible.

 _Adrien..._

« Hum, hum… Marinette ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir sa jolie kwami face à son visage, voltigeant à quelques millimètres du matelas.

« Tikki… Rendors-toi.

\- Marinette. Tu vas être en retard.

\- C'est pas possible je... »

Mais au même moment, la petite patte de Tikky appuya sur la touche du téléphone de Mari, dévoilant en gros plan l'heure exacte et surtout actuelle.

 _8H13._

« HEIN ! OH NON JE VAIS ÊTRE EN RETARD ! »

La jeune fille sortit de son lit si vite qu'elle tomba tête première au sol. Elle se plaignit à voix haute et maudit sa maladresse mainte fois avant de venir se préparer à toute vitesse. Elle enfila ses vêtements, se regarda brièvement dans le miroir et prit son sac à dos rose sur son bureau.

« Un jour je vais regretter mes retards continus… Autant que je puisse regretter mes absences à cause de ma seconde vie… C'est tellement dur Tikki, mes parents sont si présents pour moi je...

\- Marinette, arrête de te poser des questions ! Tu fais ça pour le bien de Paris et ses habitants, tu le sais ! Maintenant fonce. »

Remarquant qu'elle perdait d'autant plus de temps, Marinette fit la grimace et couru jusqu'à la trappe de sa chambre pour dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle prit deux trois croissants sur le comptoir, les mit dans son sac et fonça vers la sortie. Elle cria un « J'Y VAIS À CE SOIR » à ses parents sans prendre la peine de les embrasser et claqua la porte de la boulangerie. Elle couru ensuite dans la rue pour rejoindre le collège Françoise-Dupont. Manque de bol, le passage piéton était au rouge et la circulation était abondante ce qui empêchait la jeune fille d'accélérer jusqu'au collège. Décidément elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance…

Lorsqu'enfin elle arriva au collège et entra dans la classe, Mari vit que Mlle Bustier, la prof de français, avait le dos tourné et écrivait au tableau quelques phrases littéraires. Elle bloqua alors sa respiration et marcha discrètement sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à son bureau où Alya gloussait secrètement. Lorsqu'elle passa devant le bureau d'Adrien, celui-ci leva doucement et secrètement ses yeux vers elle avant d'esquisser instinctivement un tendre sourire. Il trouvait Marinette tellement marrante dans sa façon d'être. De plus, son énergie et sa gentillesse n'égalait en rien la plupart de ses connaissances. À ses yeux, c'était sûrement la personne la plus admirable. Et puis, quelque chose en sa personne la rendait plus qu'attachante, mais il ignorait encore quoi.

La plupart de ses camarades se retenaient de rire mais tâchaient de ne pas la tromper… Sauf évidemment…

« Madame ! Je crois que Marinette Dupain-Cheng essaye d'atteindre sa place sans votre autorisation ! »

Marinette sursauta de surprise en attendant la voix insupportable de cette peste de Chloé, ce qui la fit trébucher. Elle se cassa la figure devant toute la classe, mais sous l'habitude, à part quelques sourires, personne ne ria.

« Hin ! Quelle idiote.

\- Marinette, puis-je savoir qu'elle est la raison de ton retard cette fois ? Tu es déléguée de classe je te rappelle qu'être à l'heure c'est un peu l'exemple que tu dois donner à tes camarades.

\- Euh… Je… Pardon… Panne de réveil.

\- Comme d'habitude, je suppose… Aller vas t'asseoir. Ça passe de nouveau pour cette fois. »

Toute rouge, Marinette alla rejoindre Alya à sa place sous les ricanements moqueurs de Chloé et Sabrina. Son amie la journaliste, s'approcha d'elle lorsqu'elle fut assise et s'affaissa pour rester discrète.

« Dis-moi que ce numéro n'était pas prévu pour plaire à Adrien.

\- La faute à Chloé plutôt… Marmonna la styliste.

\- Cette peste prend un malin plaisir à te rabaisser c'est dingue… Mais points positifs ! Écoute ça. Adrien te regardait et en plus il a osé lancer un regard assassin à Chloé lorsqu'elle t'a dénoncée à la prof.

\- Ahhh, merveilleux. »

Le manque d'enthousiasme et d'énergie habituels de son amie inquiéta Alya qui se permit d'enrouler un bras autour de ses épaules en plein cours.

« Ça alors, Marinette ne ressent aucune joie terrible à l'entente du nom d'Adriiiien ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ça va Alya, c'est juste que je vois très bien ce que tu essayes de faire et…

\- Roh aller Marinette, aie confiance !

\- Écoute c'est compliqué… (Elle chuchota plus bas) Tu sais qu'Adrien et moi, c'est un peu distant depuis… Enfin tu sais.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es encore avec cette histoire concernant Luka ? Marinette, ce n'est pas parce que les garçons ne s'entendent pas que tu dois t'éloigner de quelqu'un ! Personne ne t'a demandé de choisir ton camp. »

Elles marquèrent une pause en sentant le regard de Mlle Bustier sur eux, et firent semblant de taper sur leur tablette. Mais la prof continuait de faire son cours sans se préoccuper d'elles.

« Les misérables de Victor Hugo, une œuvre bien à part… La date est importante à retenir, je vous conseille de bien la garder en mémoire. Nous allons lire quelques extraits de son œuvre, en profondeur.

\- Alyyyya,ce n'est pas ça le problème, reprit Marinette, je pense juste que … S'il ne se décide plus à me parler c'est sûrement parce qu'il me déteste maintenant.

\- Alors toi, t'es parano. Il n'a aucune raison de te détester puisque tu-n'as-rien-fait. »

Pourtant c'est ce que ressentait la jeune fille. Cette sensation d'être haït envahissait son esprit, ça la rendait terriblement mal et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle aimait Adrien encore plus fort.

L'arrivée de Luka avait provoqué une vague de froid dans leur relation « amicale ». Ils étaient proches tous les deux, une relation d'amitié profonde et totalement normale pour des gens de leur âge !

Puis du jour au lendemain, tout est devenu bizarre…

Toutes les fois où elle tentait de lui parler, il semblait s'enfuir autre part ou alors le peu de réponses qu'il lui donnait était similaire à une gifle en pleine face.

Et elle ignorait pourquoi…

Luka était un garçon gentil, généreux et très apprécié la plupart du temps ! Et puis, ils s'étaient très vite rapprochés, après tout, il avait besoin d'être ami avec quelqu'un pour ses premiers jours ! Puis Mari l'appréciait beaucoup bien qu'il soit trop sûr de lui. Au fond, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelques jours à peine après son entrée, elle le surprenne entrain d'embrouiller sévèrement son Adrien. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cette facette du blond. Cette facette de colère et de déception. C'était étrange mais une chose était sûr, depuis ce jour, quelque chose clochait. Dans tous les cas, les raisons de cette dispute étaient mystérieuses. Même Luka n'avait pas souhaité lui en parler. Depuis, elle avait la sensation d'être le coeur du conflit et ça, c'était horrible.

Mais la grande question c'était : pourquoi ?

« Écoute ma belle, si selon ta terrible théorie Adrien t'ignore pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?

\- Marinette et Alya ! Je ne vous dérange pas ? Cessez vos bavardages s'il vous plait où je vais finir par vous séparez.

\- Non, non, non ! Pardon. » Sourit alors poliment Alya.

Lorsque Mlle Bustier reprit sa lecture des misérables, la journaliste se rapprocha de nouveau de son amie gentiment.

« J'ai parlé avec Nino hier soir par texto, (Dit-elle tout bas pour pas que le(s) concerné(s) n'entende(nt).) il m'a expliqué que la seule fois où Adrien lui avait parlé de ce conflit, il avait évoqué ton nom en avouant qu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, que c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Une mauvaise idée… De m'aimer…

\- Mais non Marinette ! Je suis sûr que y a une explication à tout ça et surtout, que c'est autre chose ! »

Marinette porta un regard affligeant sur les cheveux dorés à la table d'en face et elle soupira, une boule dans la gorge.

« J'ai plus envie d'en parler Alya. »

Elle mit alors sa tête entre ses bras et entendit son amie souffler.

« Il y a forcément une explication. » Confirma celle-ci.

Seulement, la jeune styliste n'avait pas du tout le moral. Elle était tellement à court de réponses qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : hurler devant tout le monde un « POURQUOI ES-TU COMME ÇA ? ». Cette situation la faisait souffrir, et c'était sûrement une première pour elle de ne pas parvenir à faire face à ses sentiments. À ce moment, elle aurait voulu se retrouver de nouveau sur son balcon avec Chat Noir pour lui parler de ses sentiments profonds. Bien sûr, elle ne lui avait pas évoqué que c'était Adrien qu'elle aimait. Elle lui avait simplement fait comprendre que son coeur battait pour quelqu'un et étonnamment… Il avait su la rassurer et lui faire prendre confiance en elle. En ce moment, lui seul semblait prendre conscience qu'elle existe.

Et c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

La gentille Marinette joyeuse et pleine d'énergie avait toujours fait face à ces complications face au jeune garçon… Elle avait gardé le sourire sûrement parce que quoiqu'il pouvait se passer, Adrien continuait de l'apprécier comme une amie, une bonne amie… Maintenant, la facette si parfaite du jeune homme la regardait même plus.

Et c'était une horrible sensation à ses yeux.

Elle ne se décida qu'à se redresser que quelques minutes plus tard lorsque Mlle Bustier annonça un travail de groupe en binôme pour présenter une autre œuvre de Victor Hugo. La plupart des élèves regardaient déjà leur ami(e) et Alya demanda tout de même par pur hasard à Mari si elle ne voulait pas tenter de se mettre avec Adrien mais celle-ci, sans moral et surtout en voyant le blond checker Nino, ne chercha même pas à proposer. Alors elle ne répondit rien.

Soudain, la table voisine à gauche de la leur l'appela et Luka, le beau brun aux yeux bleus, lui demanda chaleureusement (presque en draguant) de se mettre avec lui.

À cela, Adrien avait déjà tendu l'oreille et s'était légèrement retourné pour observer. Il ressentait une inquiétude et légère colère envahir son esprit et lui-même ne savait même pas d'où elle pouvait venir. C'était tout nouveau pour lui mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Marinette il sentait son sang ne faire qu'un tour… Que pouvait-il donc lui prendre ? Pour lui ce n'était qu'une amie, il en était certain ! Jusque là rien ne l'agaçait, il n'avait de yeux que pour Ladybug et se contentait de vivre sa vie mitigée entre l'ennui chez lui et l'amusement avec ses amis. Mais depuis l'arrivée de ce « Luka »… Quelque chose avait changé. Bizarrement il avait trouvé Marinette distante et cette attention qu'il dirait, particulière à son égard, semblait avoir disparue. En vérité, il n'avait même pas remarqué que la jeune fille lui portait une grande attention ''amicale'' jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de lui pour rester avec le nouveau. Pas qu'il était méchant non… Mais son attitude n'avait rien de sincère. Et surtout… Cette dispute entre eux…

Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se remette à y penser. Ce n'était qu'une histoire ridicule après tout. Un simple conflit…

 _Pour une fille ?_

De son côté, en voyant son amie mal à l'aise, Alya se décida à intervenir face à Luka.

« Désolée super beau gosse, elle est déjà prise et elle mérite un meilleur binôme.

\- Alya... » Se plaignit Mari.

La journaliste devait être l'une des rares personnes à ne pas apprécier Luka pour multiples raisons surement parce qu'elle supportait la team Adrien. En tout cas, Luka semblait déçu de la réponse et se tourna de nouveau vers le tableau en baissant son sourire.

« Alya ! T'étais pas obligée d'être si méchante !

\- Il a qu'à arrêter de te coller comme ça, t'es ma meilleure amie, t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien ce qui est bon pour toi. »

D'habitude, Marinette aurait rigolé naïvement comme elle l'aurait fait d'habitude avec elle… Mais cette fois-ci elle se contenta de soupirer de plus belle et de poser sa tête sur ses bras en attendant que les groupes soient tous décidés.

« Nous allons nous diriger dans la bibliothèque où vous pourrez commencer vos travaux de groupe jusqu'à midi. En attendant, tâchez de ne pas trop vous dissipez. » Annonça Mlle Bustier.

Rapidement, les élèves sortirent un par un de la salle, Marinette attendit que tout le monde soit sortit avant de suivre la troupe avec Alya.

« Aller Marinette, ne sois pas si triste, garde ton sourire ! Pense à tout ce merveilleux travail qui nous attend... »

La jeune fille parvint à en esquisser un mais timide.

« Si ça peut nous permettre de rire un peu. »

Dans la bibliothèque, de légers bavardages se faisaient entendre à voix basse tandis que la prof de français passait à chaque table. Tout le monde semblait prendre au sérieux ce travail, du moins, un minimum si l'on peut dire car évidemment rien n'empêchait ces jeunes gens de papoter entre deux lignes de jeux vidéos, des exploits de Ladybug et Chat Noir ou tout simplement de leur petite vie. Dans un coin, trainaient Alix, Rose, Juleka et Max, dans un autre Kim semblait embêter Mylène et Ivan dans leur travail et à quelques mètres, Chloé se refaisait une beauté en indiquant à l'aveugle ce que Sabrina devait faire à sa place. Alya et Marinette étaient assises à une table de la bibliothèque un peu l'écart et riaient discrètement en regardant une vidéo sur le ladyblog d'Alya -Sûrement encore une où Chat Noir devait faire des siennes-. En même temps, elles prenaient quelques notes lorsque Mlle Bustier semblait passer dans le coin mais très vite elles reprirent leur travail et se plongèrent dans l'oeuvre d'Hugo qu'elles avaient choisi ensemble. Ce qu'elles ignoraient c'est que plus loin, deux jeunes garçons discutaient de bien d'autre chose que de littérature.

« Écoute mon pote, je vois très bien que quelque chose te tracasse, sérieusement quoi que ce soit ça sert à rien de te prendre la tête.

\- C'est rien Nino, je vais bien.

\- T'es complètement à l'ouest Adrien ! Sérieusement man, de toute l'année scolaire c'est bien la première fois où je te vois si préoccupé. C'est ton père ?

\- Et bien je peux t'assurer, mon père n'a rien à voir là-dedans. (Adrien sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami) Ne t'en fais pas, je dois être fatigué. »

En vérité, le jeune Agreste ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à Nino. Il se sentait agacé pour multiples raisons mais qui pouvaient encore lui paraître inconnu. Il savait déjà que sa vie entière était une raison d'être préoccupé quotidiennement mais pourtant, tout au long de l'année, il s'était adapté à cette solitude qu'il éprouvait chez lui. Il sentait que cette gêne avait un rapport avec la tension qu'il sentait entre Marinette et lui… Et aussi Luka évidemment. Surtout lui d'ailleurs. Mais pourquoi ? Il pourrait très bien continuer de vivre et de rigoler avec ses amis en temps normal en ignorant complètement ce que le nouveau disait ou tentait de faire entendre (que ce soit à lui ou Mari)… Mais non. Ça l'agaçait. Et pire était la sensation de savoir que c'était un mec pareil qui le turlupinait.

Toute cette histoire était devenue un mystère général même entre les concernés.

« On va rejoindre les filles ?

\- Nino on devrait travailler ce que la prof a demandé.

\- Je n'ai pas dis le contraire !

\- Je sais qu'Alya est ta copine…

\- Hé ! Hé mec ! Je n'ai jamais signifié qu'on allait faire l'inverse de tout ça ! Déstresse, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Nino rigola et empoigna l'épaule d'Adrien amicalement pour l'entrainer avec lui dans sa marche vers la table de Marinette et Alya. Le blond se sentait déjà horriblement mal à l'idée de se retrouver à même pas deux mètres de la jeune styliste, ça le rendait terriblement nerveux… Ou juste ça l'effrayait. Mais quelle idée d'être effrayé par Marinette ? Elle est si douce et si gentille ! Ou alors cette nervosité provenait d'autre chose dont il ignorait totalement l'existence… Elle devait le prendre pour un fou à l'éviter comme ça.

 _C'est quoi cette idée, c'est Alya qui me fait peur alors ?!_

De son côté, Marinette griffonnait quelques notes sur une feuille en faisant ses recherches dans des livres et Alya l'aidait par moment en faisant des recherches internet sur la tablette ou sur son téléphone -même s'il lui arrivait de checker son ladyblog ce qui l'agaçait-.

Au moment où elle entendit alors la voix de Nino, Marinette eut l'instinct de relever la tête brusquement et de chercher du regard Adrien (comme à son habitude après tout). Bien entendu, elle n'eut pas à chercher bien loin puisqu'en fait, le concerné s'était assis à côté d'elle (Du moins, presque de côté puisqu'elle était au bout de table) tandis que Nino était déjà penché au-dessus d'Alya et tout deux gloussaient en regardant quelque chose.

Silence de mort.

Marinette, comme vous pouvez la connaître, avait déjà le rouge aux joues. Le garçon dont elle était dingue était juste à côté d'elle… Elle avait juste à lui demander comment ça allait ? Quel projet ils avaient avec Nino ? S'il comptait faire quelque chose le Week-End ? Et pourquoi pas, même, lui proposer une sortie ?!

Mais elle ressentait de nouveau cette tension… Cette gêne si peu habituelle chez lui… Adrien avait toujours été naturel avec elle et très attentionné ! Maintenant, il semblait juste ne plus faire attention à elle. Elle regrettait presque de s'être plaint de ses sentiments amicaux pour elle! Au moins, il osait encore la regarder dans les yeux quand il la qualifiait de « très bonne amie » ! Ne sachant que dire, Marinette préféra se taire, surtout que le jeune garçon avait les yeux complètement baissés sur sa tablette de cours et faisait comme si elle n'existait pas !

Enfin de son point de vue, car en effet de son côté, Adrien n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui parler ! Mais cette boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait toute formulation et il craignait manquer de naturel comme à son habitude.

Tikki et Plagg avaient décidé de sortir leur deux petites têtes des sacs de leur propriétaire et de se lancer deux/trois signes pour tenter de comprendre le véritable problème.

« Marinette… Parle-lui !

\- Chut, Tikki reste cachée ! Chuchota la jeune fille.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Adrien

\- Hein ? Non ! Euh je… Tu… Tu as fini le reste du projet ? »

Celui-ci semblait prit au dépourvu par la question.

« Euh… Non. On vient à peine d'arriver à la bibliothèque alors... »

Mari eut envie de se donner la claque du siècle. Elle détourna les yeux sur son livre, rouge pivoine et se promit de ne plus poser de questions aussi débiles. Mais de son côté, Adrien se surprit à penser qu'elle était vraiment mignonne pour le coup.

« Vous savez sur quoi travailler ? »

À cela, ajoutons que le jeune garçon a toujours eu une bonne maîtrise de soi-même et qu'il put se le prouver de nouveau puisque malgré sa préoccupation, il parvint quand même à parler comme dans son habitude.

« Ah ! Euh oui ! … À peu près, je crois. Et… Et toi ? Enfin… Et vous ?

\- On a pas encore cherché ! Intervint Nino.

\- AH ! Je dois dire que ça ne m'étonne pas trop de toi. Se moqua Alya.

\- Hé ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

Adrien avait de nouveau baissé les yeux mais Marinette, le coeur battant, continuait de l'admirer ou même de le fixer avec insistance, un petit sourire niais sur son visage. Il avait prit l'initiative de lui poser une question et à ses yeux c'était une attention bien grande surtout vu en ce moment !

« A-Adrien… ? »

 _Oh non, pourquoi je l'ai appelé ? Je fais quoi ?! Je dis quoi ?! Mais je suis malade ! Baisse les yeux, fais comme-ci t'avais rien dit !_

Mais c'était cause perdue de faire comme si de rien n'était puisque le blond avait relevé de nouveau les yeux pour la regarder. Elle était rougissante et courbée de gêne, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais de nouveau il la trouvait adorable. Il s'écouterait il prendrait plaisir à se rapprocher d'elle pour faire endurer ce rougissement mais au fond il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. En plus, c'était surtout une attitude que Chat Noir avait avec elle lorsqu'il la voyait le soir… Cette histoire de double vie commençait véritablement à le rendre dingue et surtout à le rendre confus sur ce qu'il devait dire ou non, transformé ou pas.

En sentant qu'elle avait véritablement pensé tout haut, Marinette se permit de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. Quelque chose dans le regard du blond l'encourageait à parler. Quelque chose de vraiment irrésistible. Il fallait le dire haut et fort, réciproquement, une puissante attirance se faisait ressentir à travers leur échange de regards. Une palpitation cardiaque bien plus rapide que d'habitude. Une chaleur inconnue brûlant leur corps mutuel. Un désir de se rapprocher toujours plus pour s'admirer de plus prêt ? Voir…

 _Oh non… Penses à ce que tu dois lui demander… Pas à… Ça._

« Pourquoi tu es...

\- Marinette ? »

Malheureusement, elle ne put finir sa question et obtenir la réponse qu'elle souhaitait tant à celle-ci… Frustrée, elle détourna le regard vers l'interlocuteur sans dérougir pour autant.

« Oui Luka ? »

Adrien se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en sentant la présence du brun derrière et lança un regard peu reconnaissable à Plagg, que celui-ci prit pour une saturation totale. En même temps, celui-ci entendit un bruit sourd provenant de l'extérieur comme si quelqu'un se mettait à toucher à la plomberie du collège. Mais à ce moment, ce n'était pas très important.

Luka souriait de toute ses dents et se touchait l'arrière de la nuque en parlant à Marinette. Il avait des tâches de rousseurs sur les joues, des cheveux bruns en bataille et un regard d'ange qu'on prendrait pour innocent. Il était le frère de Juleka mais aux yeux d'Adrien c'était un détail peu important car il avait beau apprécié la jeune gothique, ce n'était pas de même impression pour sa version masculine.

« Euh oui pourquoi pas… Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Une très bonne ! On devrait tous s'y mettre !

\- Tu trouves ? Je pensais que ce serait génial qu'elle soit bien entourée pour une fois, sourit-il timidement.

\- C'est quand son anniversaire ? »

Le rougissement de Mari avait disparu, à présent, elle semblait complètement à l'aise et s'était même mise à sourire sans gêne ce qui énerva encore plus Adrien. Déjà qu'il n'appréciait pas Luka, mais en plus, il fallait que son amie avec qui il s'est éloigné se soit à moitié éprise de lui. Enfin, peut-être cherchait-il tout de suite les grands mots… Mais en vue de cette dispute… _Non. C'est faux. Tout est faux._

Luka prit la peine de s'asseoir à côté d'Adrien -en le poussant- sans lâcher Marinette du regard.

« C'est dans deux semaines alors nous avons le temps mais il faut bien investir dans les préparations… On pourrait s'en charger toi et moi. »

Alya, en face, fixait Luka avec de grands yeux comme si elle était choquée de sa demande. Nino lui, regardait le frère de Juleka avec un sourire après tout, lui n'avait aucune raison de le détester bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas l'impression de son meilleur pote.

« Et les autres ? Ils pourraient nous aider. » Dit alors Marinette avec un sourire, n'ayant sûrement pas compris les petites avances de Luka.

Alya s'apprêta alors à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose de pas très sympa au nouveau -comme d'habitude- mais à sa place…

« C'est vrai ça, on pourrait vous aidez. Après tout, Juleka est notre amie, non ?. »

Adrien avait répondu cela assez froidement en fixant Luka d'un œil mauvais. Il n'avait vraiment pas pu s'en empêcher.

Luka détourna lentement son regard de Mari pour venir toiser le blond à qui il donna un sourire forcé.

« Mais bien-sûr Adrien. Bien-sûr. Je n'ai pas dis le contraire. Et Marinette est aussi la mienne alors ne fais pas en sorte de m'éloigner d'elle. »

Un gros silence régna entre les jeunes collégiens. Adrien avait serré les poings et ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée sous l'effet d'une colère inconnue. Marinette, elle, était bouche-bée, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts tandis qu'elle regardait alternativement les deux garçons.

 _Le bruit sourd recommença._

« Parle mieux à mon pote, mec.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça Nino, répliqua Luka.

\- On s'en mêle si on veut, je rêve ou quoi ? C'est toi qui essaye de nous éloigner de Marinette !

\- Alya, ça n'a rien à voir. Arrêtez tous les deux, je tiens pas à ce que vous vous mêliez à ça. »

Ils gardèrent le silence en regardant mauvaisement le nouveau. Adrien leur lança un regard leur disant fortement de ne pas s'en mêler aussi.

« Je disais quoi du coup ? (Il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents en regardant de nouveau Marinette) Oui. Du coup on pourra demander à tout le monde de nous aider, c'est une super idée ! On pourra disperser le travail.

\- Hum… (Elle était encore gênée de cette altercation) Et bien… Oui. Oui. Je vais essayer de créer une banderole à son nom qui portera un mot de chacun. Ce serait sympa !

\- Je t'aiderais à la faire si tu veux. Je connais bien ma sœur…

\- Merci Luka c'est gentil.

\- Adrien pourrait faire les ballons, c'est simple comme tâche ça non ? »

Le concerné, se concentrait intérieurement pour ne pas se jeter sur Luka et lui cracher sa haine à la figure. Déjà, il voyait très clair dans son jeu, il faisait aucunement cet anniversaire pour faire plaisir à sa sœur, mais surtout pour se retrouver seul avec Marinette ! Et en plus, il osait se moquer ouvertement de lui ?

« Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ?

\- Non pas du tout, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Si ça te dérange tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à rien faire et rester chez toi. De toute façon, à ce qu'on m'a dit tu devrais avoir l'habitude. (De nouveau il souriait comme un faux-cul)

\- Luka. »

C'était Marinette qui venait de l'appeler et à son ton, pour une fois, elle semblait dure.

« Pourquoi tu es si méchant avec Adrien ?

\- Tu devrais lui poser la question à lui !

\- C'est ça ! Essaye de retourner la situation pour voir et là tu verras qui seras le plus méchant de nous deux, s'énerva Adrien.

\- Arrêtez s'il vous plait… » Chicota Mari.

Mlle Bustier arrivait à ce moment là pour observer le travail de chacun. Mais en voyant un nombre impaire d'élèves à la table, ses sourcils se froncèrent rapidement.

« Il y a un problème ici. Qui est avec qui ?

\- Luka ne devrait pas être ici, annonça fièrement Alya.

\- Je devais juste dire quelque chose d'important à Marinette Madame.

\- Et bien ne tarde pas trop, Kagami t'attend. »

Et la femme rousse repartit entre les étagères de livres. Alya reprit la parole.

« Tu devrais partir Luka, et très vite.

\- Arrête de faire la dure avec moi Alya, ça ne te va pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'en veux autant.

\- Je te vois tourner autour de ma meilleure amie comme un pigeon alors ça m'énerve ! En plus tu oses t'en prendre à mes amis alors qu'ils ne t'ont rien fait ! »

 _Bruit sourd_.

Luka se mit à ricaner et sa main se posa violemment sur l'épaule d'Adrien qu'il secoua comme un prunier.

« Tu ne sais rien du tout ma chère. Alors ne t'en mêle pas.

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite, maugréa Adrien d'un regard noir.

\- Sinon quoi ? »

Luka continuait de sourire, provoquant. Les deux jeunes garçons se lançaient alors mutuellement un regard de tueur, prêts à bondir sur l'autre mais à ce moment, une sacrée connaissance s'incrusta à la table.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

C'était Kagami. Elle portait un pull rouge et un jean bleu. Ses cheveux étaient toujours les mêmes et son regard aussi. Elle avait tendance à faire peur aux gens quand elle ne souriait pas car elle paraissait toujours un peu froide.

« Je discute avec mes amis.

\- C'est une blague ! S'exclama Alya en rigolant.

\- Tu discutes hein ? Et moi je dois me coltiner ton travail toute seule ? Tu te moques de moi ? T'as intérêt à vite lever tes fesses ou je te jure que c'est moi qui vais te déplacer et là tu auras mal.

\- C'est bon c'est bon ! J'arrive.

\- NON. Tout de suite. »

 _Bruit sourd._

Le brun soupira et se mit à sourire à Marinette en lui chuchotant de le rejoindre à la sortie des cours. Le rouge aux joues, la jeune fille, mal à l'aise, ne dit rien puis Luka se leva et adressa un signe toujours aussi faux-cul à Alya, Nino et Adrien. Une fois qu'il fut éloigné, Kagami posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule d'Adrien.

« Salut Adrien, tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais ça va merci Kagami. »

Il avait retrouvé son sourire et donnait à la japonaise un regard attendri. Marinette a toujours eu la sensation qu'il appréciait bien plus Kagami qu'une amie mais… Elle ne voulait pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives car cette idée la rendait bien trop mal. Puis elle aimait bien Kagami, c'était une fille bien qui était à envier pour pleins de choses notamment son tempérament de feu qui faisait d'elle une fille forte.

Ok, Marinette était Ladybug… Mais en dehors de ça, dans la vie courante, elle ne se sentait pas très sûre d'elle.

« Marinette. »

La jeune styliste regarda la japonaise.

« Ne te laisse pas faire par Luka. »

Surprise, Mari ne dit rien. Kagami s'éloigna alors de la table pour aller travailler avec le concerné, laissant ainsi de nouveau les quatre amis, seuls.

« Je tiens à dire que j'ai changé d'avis sur ce mec, annonça Nino.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde se méfie de Luka ? »

Mais personne ne répondit à Marinette. Adrien baissait la tête ainsi que son regard et ne disait rien. Pourquoi quelque chose clochait toujours autant ?

« Nino. Viens, on s'en va.

\- Mais…

\- Ne discute pas ! »

Puis les deux amoureux s'éloignèrent dans le but principal de permettre à Adrien et Marinette de discuter enfin. Mais le blond, semblait tenter de garder le silence. Marinette, elle, était dans un mal profond et ne comprenait toujours rien à la situation ! Bien décidée à en avoir le coeur net, elle fit le premier pas même si elle sentait son coeur sur le point d'exploser.

« Adrien… Pourquoi tu… tu n'as pas répliqué face aux provocations de Luka ? »

De nouveau, le jeune homme entendit un bruit sourd mais il ne fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Marinette, je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Explique-moi. »

Adrien fronça légèrement les sourcils et ferma les yeux. Il ne semblait pas décidé à parler mais en même temps, il paraissait tellement troublé que c'était comme impossible pour lui de divulguer cela à… La principale concernée ?

Pour une fois, Marinette semblait sur le point de craquer. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais chez elle s'était tellement rare qu'elle devait se retenir, surtout face au garçon qu'elle aimait.

«Je veux juste que tu me regardes... »

Les yeux du garçons se levèrent pour trouver ceux bleutés de son amie. Mais il ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard et le détourna rapidement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça avec moi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? … Je pensais qu'on était amis?»

Ce dernier mot ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'y avait que lui qu'elle pouvait employer. C'était sûrement la première fois que Marinette parvenait à lui parler sans bafouiller peut-être parce qu'à ce moment, c'était son coeur meurtri qui s'exprimait.

« Tu n'as rien fais. Rien fais du tout. Je suis désolé Marinette… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'expliquer mais je crois que j'en suis incapable. Parce que moi-même je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé là.

\- Je ne comprends pas Adrien.

\- Moi non plus tu sais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ? »

Il la regarda avec toute la sincérité et l'affection qu'il pouvait lui transmettre. Elle devait savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Luka et lui et surtout pourquoi il n'était pas parvenu à faire autrement que s'éloigner d'elle… Elle devait savoir. Et il se fichait des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

Seulement, le bruit sourd qu'il avait entendu plusieurs fois plus tôt laissa place à un bruit énorme et des hurlements provenant de l'intérieur du collège et de la bibliothèque elle-même. Le sol se mit à trembler légèrement et en se retournant, ils distinguèrent que des flammes étaient entrain de dévorer la bibliothèque petit à petit et surtout, très vite.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Pas sans toi

**Salut à tous !**

 **Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre, THE CHAPITRE. Enfin celui qui lance la véritable intrigue. Mais avant tout ! Je tenais à vous remercier personnellement pour votre soutien, vos follows et vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Vraiment merci ! ^-^**

 **Quelques réponses à vos reviews :**

 _Crazy Av :_ La suite C'EST POUR MAINTENANT ! Bonne lecteur à toi, et merci pour ton suivi. :)

 _RanxShin59 :_ Salut ma chériiiie ! Encore ici, je te réponds mais on se parle actuellement. Drôle de vie. Ahah tu n'as pas fini de voir Adrien jaloux ! Ni de voir Luka d'ailleurs... Ni... D'autres choses. :P Roh aller le drama qui s'annonce est tout soft à côté de ce que j'ai pu écrire mais J'AVOUE les petits coeurs font boum boum. Hâte que tu me donnes ton petit avis ! ^-^Bisous mon chat, bonne lecture. :)

 _lilikelly :_ Salut ! Je te remercie de nouveau pour la faute que j'ai corrigé et merci pour ton follow ! Bonne lecture, j'attends ton avis ! :)

 _chatnoirlady ;_ ET BIEN LA VOILÀ :)) Bisous !

 _cmoa :_ Et bien merci pour ce compliment ! C'est très gentil ! Je te souhaite une agréable lecture en espérant de ne pas avoir fait trop attendre. ^-^

 _Fayerr_ _:_ Hey ! Mais qui es-tu ? OH MAIS C'EST MON P'TIT ANGE. ^-^ Tes reviews toujours aussi géniales xD J'ai bien ris comme d'habitude. Ce fameux Luka est bien différent de ce qui est prévu dans la série, sache-le mais à toi de voir si dans ma fic tu peux lui trouver quelques... Aspects positifs. x) Tu es tellement gentille ! Pourquoi tant de compliments sur mon écriture alors que toi aussi tu écris bien, je finis par prendre la grosse tête attention ! xD J'ai hâte de voir tes petites réactions pour la suite de l'histoire. Attention, tu vas hurler. ;) (J'attends ta review en première, défi relevé) BISOUS MA BELLE.

 **Bon bon bon chers lecteurs, j'espère vous faire apprécier ce qui va suivre. J'attends vos avis avec impatience. ;) Le prochain chapitre arrivera prochainement.**

 **Bonne lecteur à tous, soyez sages, sortez couverts.**

 **BISOUS.**

 **D.F.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Pas sans toi**

Au centre de la bibliothèque, une forme peu humaine était immobile. Des petites flammes brûlaient sur sa combinaison orange et noir et un casque cachait son visage. _Un casque de pompier ?_

« Je promets de rendre cendre cette ville pour effacer la honte que le maire m'a donné en public ! Et que chacun de ses concitoyens en payent le prix ! »

Le tuyau en écheveau coupé qu'il tenait dans sa main laissa échappa non pas un jet d'eau, mais un jet de feu qui vint embraser une grosse partie de la bibliothèque, du sol au plafond et des étagères qui se mirent à tomber sur le sol une par une. Les élèves criaient dans tous les sens et couraient pour tenter de se cacher sous les tables mais Mlle Bustier, d'un courage professionnel nécessaire s'écria calmement :

« QUE TOUT LE MONDE SORTE DE LÀ, TÊTE BAISSÉE JUSQUE LA SORTIE. MAINTENANT. »

Sous l'effet de la peur, tout le monde s'exécuta.

« Mon brushing ! C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! HÉ LA TORCHE HUMAINE ! TU AS DÉTRUIS MON BRUSHING ! »

Mais le jet de flammes que faillit se recevoir Chloé en pleine face la fit fuir à grande enjambée. Seul Adrien et Marinette restaient totalement stupéfaits face à cette scène peu commune. Ils avaient beau être super héros, c'était bien la première fois qu'une attaque aussi dramatique avait lieu !

« Marinette ! Adrien ! Venez il faut qu'on s'en aille ! »

Sortis de leur air ahuris, ils suivirent Alya et Nino pour foncer jusque la sortie.

« Marinette ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut te transformer pour arrêter l'akumatisé !

\- On ne peut pas rester là Tikki ! On ne parviendra pas à l'arrêter dans cet endroit à moins d'y rester pour de bon ! Regarde, tout est entrain de... »

L'homme akumatisé se mit à hurler, tête baissé mais aussi les poings serrés et aussitôt, le sol se remit à trembler. Le plafond pourtant bien solide du collège se fissurait sous la pression et la chaleur qui envahissait le lieu commençait à devenir étouffante. Les quatre amis sortirent de la bibliothèque, en hurlant et en toussant.

« Les enfants ! Vous allez bien ? Il n'y a plus personne à l'intérieur ? »

Un énorme BOUM fit frémir la surface des murs suivit d'un « Muahahahahah » terrifiant qui força les élèves ainsi que Mlle Bustier à descendre l'escalier pour fuir définitivement cet endroit. Alya trainait Marinette par le bras pour qu'ils puissent suivre le groupe mais cette fois, c'est Nino qui les stoppa.

« Stop ! Où est Adrien ?!

\- Quoi ? Comment ça où est Adrien ?! Il suivait Marinette ! »

Une expression d'horreur et d'angoisse traversa les trois jeunes collégiens et il ne fallut pas de temps à Marinette pour s'exécuter et s'élancer vers la bibliothèque pour aller chercher l'amour de sa vie. C'était comme devenue instinctif pour elle.

« MARI ! NON ! »

Il était hors de question pour la jeune styliste de partir et de laisser son Adrien périr au centre des flammes ! Elle ne prit plus la peine de penser à cette stupide histoire ou même à sa mission principale qui était de sauver Paris en tant que Ladybug.

« Marinette non ! Fais demi-tour je t'en supplie ! » S'exclamait Tikki.

Mais elle n'écoutait rien et répétait sans cesse « Je ne partirais pas sans lui ! ».

Elle poussa les grandes portes de la bibliothèque et s'enfonça dans la fumée qui emplissait toute la pièce.

« Adrien ! ADRIEN ! »

Le crépitement du feu autour d'elle et l'effondrement des grandes étagères faisaient un brouhaha terrible. L'akumatisé avait disparu et personne ne saurait dire comment. La voix de Tikki n'était plus qu'un murmure parmi le bruit qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Marinette marchait rapidement en évitant les décombres, une main devant ses yeux qui commençaient à lui piquer.

« ADRIEN ! »

Elle se mit à tousser. Le garçon ne répondait toujours pas et en voyant l'état actuel de la bibliothèque, Marinette commençait à devenir de plus en plus terrifiée. Ce n'était pas tant les flammes qui lui faisaient le plus peur, mais bien le bâtiment qui était entrain de s'effondrer ! L'akumatisé avait provoqué un tremblement et procréer le début d'une catastrophe au sein même du collège. Il continuait de tomber de la poussière entre les fissures qui grandissaient petit à petit du plafond et il ne restait surement plus beaucoup de temps avant que tout ne s'effondre !

Tout à coup, Mari entendit un toussotement. De nature vive, elle eut le réflexe de courir vers l'endroit où elle l'avait entendu. Alors, elle trouva Adrien au sol, coincé sous une étagère de bibliothèque qui devait peser une tonne. Du sang s'écoulait le long de sa tempe, il semblait faible, dans l'incapacité de pouvoir se sortir de là tout seul en tout cas.

« Oh non ! Adrien ! »

La jeune fille accourut vers le jeune homme et tenta de soulever le lourd rayonnage pour l'extirper de là mais c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas y arriver toute seule.

« À L'AIDE ! VENEZ NOUS AIDER !

\- Marinette… ?

\- Tout ira bien Adrien, je vais te sortir de là ne t'en fais pas ! Prépare-toi ! »

On entendait des cris à l'extérieur, comme si des gens essayaient de s'en sortir ou de débattre pour venir à leur secours mais la sirène des pompiers qu'elle put entendre bientôt éveilla en elle un espoir certain. Elle continuait de crier pour appeler l'attention de ses sauveurs mais comme si le destin en avait décidé autrement, aucun pompier ne put atteindre la porte à temps car soudain, le plafond perdit une partie de ses débris et s'écroula face à l'entrée bloquant ainsi totalement l'accès et surtout, créant plus de fumée qu'il ne puisse en avoir déjà.

« NON ! »

Marinette, apeurée et en rage, souleva de nouveau l'étagère de toutes ses forces et parvint alors à la décoller de quelques centimètres pour que Adrien puisse se sortir comme il pouvait. Il parvint à se pousser de là d'un seul coup mais il ne s'effondra que plus loin. Lorsque Marinette relâcha le rayonnage, elle poussa un cri et celle-ci explosa à moitié contre le sol. Tikki toussait en continu dans son sac.

« Marinette… Il faut sortir de là…

\- Je fais de mon mieux Tikki, on va y arriver ! »

La jeune styliste s'avança vers Adrien à toute vitesse avec plein d'inquiétude et s'agenouilla pour venir l'aider.

« Adrien ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu peux marcher ? »

Mais en toute réponse, le jeune Agreste poussa un gémissement plaintif comme si une douleur inconnue venait de se propager partout dans son corps.

« Oh non, oh non, non, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Marinette... Vas t-en.

\- Non ! Je peux t'aider, viens ! »

Dans un élan de courage, Marinette prit un bras d'Adrien pour qu'elle puisse doucement le soulever et l'aider à marcher. Le garçon semblait vraiment mal en point, totalement sonné et prêt à s'effondrer à tout moment mais il luttait pour rester éveillé et tenir debout ; il ne tenait pas à mettre en danger son amie plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà ! Seulement, une de ses jambes était complètement cassée et il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans hurler à la mort et tomber au sol. De plus, il n'arrêtait pas de tousser, la fumée brûlait sa gorge et enflammait ses poumons d'une telle force qu'il souhaiter juste cesser de respirer pendant un instant.

« Adrien ! Je t'en supplie ! Tiens bon ! On va sortir de là, on va y arriver !

Elle avait les yeux qui pleuraient, elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de peur dans sa vie et elle dut relâcher l'amour de sa vie à contrecoeur pour s'élancer vers l'entrée et tenter de dégager les débris qui bouchaient complètement l'entrée. Mais une enfant comme elle, actuellement si banale… Comment pouvait-elle y parvenir ? Elle hurla à la mort et secoua un des gros morceau de plafond lourd de toute sa force jusqu'à s'en faire mal, mais celui-ci ne cilla pas d'un centimètre. Elle ouvrit alors son sac en grand pour regarder Tikki, elle était prête à se transformer en Ladybug s'il le fallait ! Peu importe si Adrien devait le voir ! Elle ne voulait pas le perdre ! Pas maintenant.

Seulement, son kwami ne répondait plus. Tikki était totalement inconsciente, immobile, les yeux fermés, en boule dans le fond de son sac…

 _Je l'ai tuée… Je l'ai tuée… Non… Non…_

«Tikki… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais... »

Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu se transformer avant même de rentrer dans la bibliothèque… Mais son impulsivité à vouloir à tout prix sauver Adrien l'avait tout droit mener dans l'erreur totale. Et maintenant, elle avait condamné deux êtres qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Marinette renifla en laissant échapper quelques larmes et se frappa doucement la tête avec son poing en se maudissant maintes fois. Elle aurait voulu crier mais la situation n'était pas à prendre à la légère ! Elle devait rester forte. C'est ainsi que le coeur poignardé d'une douleur invraisemblable, elle referma son sac sans oser rouvrir les yeux. Elle posa alors une main sur le tissu de celui ci et de son autre main, elle arracha ses boucles d'oreilles qu'elle rangea dans le sac.

« Je suis désolée… Tellement… Désolée... »

L'aura de Tikki ne se faisait plus ressentir et c'est le coeur lourd qu'elle repartit vers Adrien. Il devenait difficile de respirer. Elle sentait son corps devenir de plus en plus lourd à chaque pas qu'elle faisait de plus et la chaleur autour d'elle était invivable. Elle devait se dépêcher.

Comme en tant que Ladybug, tout n'était qu'une question de temps.

« Adrien ? »

Le jeune garçon avait les yeux fermés, était totalement sonné et luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'endormir. Le visage de Marinette lui semblait si peu réel mais surtout beaucoup trop prêt car il ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'elle s'en aille au plus vite et il savait qu'elle en avait la capacité !

« S'il te plait, ne t'endors pas… »

La voix de la jeune fille était emplie d'émotion mais d'un calme presque suppliant.

« Marinette… Les…

\- Je sais… Tiens. »

En gardant une expression de courage, Marinette enleva sa veste et la lui donna sans perdre de temps.

« Mets ça sur ton visage pour respirer un minimum de fumée ! Je reviens. Je vais nous sortir de là ! »

Il voulut faire quelque chose pour la protéger en retour ! Lui donner sa chemise aussi ! Lui apporter son aide ! Mais il était juste incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait l'impression de mourir. Il tenta tout de même de se redresser et de se mettre sur une jambe mais une terrible sensation était sur le point de l'achever. Il respira la veste de son amie et avança tout de même. Lentement. Comme il pouvait. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule ! Elle ne pouvait pas y arriver sans lui ! S'ils devaient sortir, c'était ensemble qu'ils devaient le faire !

« Je peux mourir ici s'il le faut… Mais je ne te laisserais pas risquer ta vie pour moi Mari. C'est hors de question. » Dit-il doucement.

Marinette continuait de tirer de toutes ses forces sur un gros bloc qui bloquait l'entrée et elle poussait quelques cris pour tenter d'oublier la chaleur qui commençait à se rapprocher de sa peau à mesure que le feu envahissait la pièce. Adrien s'élança et appuya ses mains sur la montagne de blocs. La jeune fille, surprise, s'apprêta à répliquer mais en voyant la détermination d'Adrien et son courage elle savait qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner de sitôt !

« On… (Il enleva la veste de Marinette et toussa violemment sur le côté) On ne pourra pas tout bouger.

\- Si on enlève celui-là on pourra se faufiler entre les pierres et sortir d'ici ! Il faut faire vite ! »

À deux, ils reprirent le bloc en main et tirèrent dessus pour qu'il puisse au moins glisser des autres blocs et s'écraser par terre ! Adrien devait user de sa force mentale pour ne pas hurler en sentant la pression sur le muscle de sa jambe souffrante dont il pouvait à peine poser le pied par terre mais il tenait bon. Le bloc commençait à se déplacer de quelques millimètres ! Il commençait à glisser doucement et déjà, un rayon de lumière traversait la pièce créant ainsi un trou entre les débris de la charpente !

Des voix fortes se faisaient entendre derrière.

Marinette leva brièvement les yeux, son bras devant sa bouche et distingua la gravité de la situation. Ils étaient presque entourés de flammes, le feu était entrain de ravager toute la bibliothèque, il était impossible de reconnaître l'endroit. Elle était entrain de suffoquer complètement et le pire, c'était qu'à côté d'elle, Adrien fermait de plus en plus les yeux et relâchait peu à peu le bloc comme s'il s'apprêtait à tomber.

Elle savait que malgré le peu d'espoir qu'ils pouvaient avoir eu en déplaçant ce morceau de plafond, ils n'auraient jamais la force d'y parvenir jusqu'au bout. Elle se focalisa alors sur une seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux et elle relâcha prise lorsqu'Adrien se mit à gémir en tombant sur le sol lourdement -et cette fois-ci, définitivement-.

« NON ! »

Elle prit son corps dans ses bras, serrant son enveloppe de toutes ses forces, une main derrière sa nuque.

« Adrien ! Je t'en pris, ne t'endors pas ! Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Regarde-moi ! »

Cette fois-ci, Marinette était en larmes. Il était invivable pour elle d'imaginer que son Adrien puisse périr dans ses bras maintenant ! Le jeune garçon se mit à tousser sans peine, même avec la veste de Marinette sur sa bouche, ça ne suffisait plus. Il savait qu'il devait lâcher prise. Que c'était fini.

« Marinette, vas t-en, tu peux encore partir… Tu peux y arriver. »

Il gémissait, et secouait la tête comme s'il luttait. Il savait qu'elle pouvait passer et s'en sortir. Elle pouvait y parvenir ! Ils avaient réussi à libérer ce qu'il fallait, elle pouvait encore partir et sauver sa peau ! Même si à ce prix, elle devait le laisser ici. En effet, l'ouverture de ce passage -tel un tunnel- qu'ils avaient créé était suffisamment grand pour ne passer qu'une personne et vu l'état d'Adrien, il n'était pas envisageable qu'il puisse se sortir de là tout seul, surtout en rampant.

« Je ne te laisserais pas ici !

\- Sors d'ici.

\- Non !

\- Mari…

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne partirais pas sans toi Adrien!

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça… ? »

Elle ne put répondre car cela signifierait bien trop de choses. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle serra Adrien dans ses bras, posa sa tête au creux de son cou -et cette fois-ci elle se fichait de quoi cela pouvait avoir l'air.-

« Je ne veux pas que…

\- Peu importe ce que tu ne veux pas, dit-il d'une voix faible, si tu ne sors pas d'ici tout de suite, on y passera tous les deux… Tout est entrain de s'effondrer…

\- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer. Je sais qu'une fois sortit, il n'y a que moi qui parviendra à survivre ! » Sanglota t-elle contre sa peau.

Adrien ferma fortement ses yeux, accentuant son expression comme s'il cherchait à rester fort malgré la situation puis sans ajouter le moindre mot qui viendrait nier ses propos, il enroula ses bras maigrement autour de son amie et laissa mollement sa tête se poser sur son épaule.

« Marinette, je veux que tu partes d'ici… Je t'en pris. Écoute-moi. »

Il toussa bruyamment. Des cendres tombaient sur eux comme une pluie nuageuse et la fumée les entourait de ses ténèbres comme si elle cherchait à les détruire pour toujours. La brunette secoua la tête sans dire un mot et resserra son emprise autour de lui. Le jeune garçon se laissa de plus en plus tomber mollement dans les bras de Marinette et ne prit plus la peine de lutter face à la fumée, il respira à grande bouchée l'air piquant qui détruisait son corps de l'intérieur et repoussa à contrecoeur Mari, presque comme un supplice.

« Adrien !

\- VAS T-EN ! »

Marinette resta accrocher à lui et posa son front contre le sien, inondant son visage de larmes.

« Regarde-moi bien Adrien Agreste. Je ne te lâcherais pas, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! Pas après tout ça… »

Elle le serrait fort comme si elle avait peur de le perdre définitivement. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qui était entrain d'arriver ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mari… Pourquoi tu risques ta vie pour moi… Sors de là… » Dit-il plus faiblement, le regard froncé.

Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte parce qu'il agonisait mais Marinette le regardait intensément d'un amour sincère et sûrement le seul qu'il pourrait recevoir dans toute sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui qu'actuellement et le pire c'est qu'il fallut que ce soit un foutu incendie qui les rapproche ? C'était ridicule mais il fallait qu'elle les savoure ces quelques secondes d'admiration. Son visage était trop parfait. Tout comme sa personne, son être. Tout en lui était incroyable. Si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le regardait, elle n'allait pas se gêner, oh ça non !

Depuis qu'elle le connaît, elle n'a jamais osé lui démontrer vraiment ce qu'elle éprouve dignement pour lui et si elle décidait de rester avec lui, là, maintenant ce n'était pas pour prouver quelque chose. C'était simplement parce que le perdre lui était intolérable. L'abandonner ici ce serait accepter de prendre le risque de le perdre lui à jamais mais aussi de délaisser derrière elle tout cet amour qui l'avait rendu forte et fait prêté serment de le protéger pour toujours.

Et en tant que super héroïne, les civils passaient avant sa propre vie.

« Quoiqu'il puisse se passer… Sanglota t-elle, s'il te plait ne m'oublie pas. Même si je n'ai été qu'un passage dans ta vie.

\- Marinette... »

Malheureusement, Adrien était incapable de formuler correctement une phrase à présent, il était totalement entrain d'étouffer. Marinette était loin d'être bien non plus et toussait en continue mais elle s'en fichait, sauver l'amour de sa vie lui donnait la force de continuer jusqu'au bout ce qu'elle s'était donnée comme mission. Elle se décolla du blond et enroula le bras de celui-ci autour de son cou pour le soulever. Elle y mit toute sa force et le traina comme elle put jusqu'à la montagne de débris. Mais à ce moment, une étagère en bois entièrement envahie par les flammes menaça de lui tomber dessus ; fort heureusement, elle lui frôla seulement l'épaule . À ce contact du feu, elle poussa un cri de douleur terrifiant mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, surtout avec Adrien toujours accroché à elle.

« Je vais te sortir de là amour de ma vie... » Souffla t-elle.

La petite ouverture était juste là. Elle le déposa sur les blocs empilés ce qui le fit gémir de douleur elle avait oublié un instant qu'une de ses jambes était invalide. À travers le passage, elle voyait du mouvement, comme si une équipe s'activait pour les faire sortir de là. Elle se dépêcha et essaya de le trainer un peu plus vers l'ouverture, de manière à ce qu'il puisse au moins sentir l'air frais sur son visage. Il toussa et se lamenta en se tordant un peu dans tous les sens. Sa jambe était vraiment en sale état, en plus d'être anormalement de travers, elle possédait de longues entailles qui provenaient surement de la lourde bibliothèque qu'il lui était tombée dessus.

« ICI ! » Hurla t-elle pour que quelqu'un les remarque.

Et par chance, un pompier passa sa tête par l'ouverture et trouva à première vue Adrien, à demi-conscient qui gémissait dans l'impuissance.

« LÀ ! Ne bouge pas gamin, on va te sortir de là. Il va falloir t'accrocher, d'accord ? »

Adrien ne répondit pas mais il avait très bien entendu. Il bougea lentement et passa ses bras à travers le petit tunnel pour tenter de passer mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas ramper c'est ce qu'il avait prévu après tout.

Le pompier revint très rapidement et sans difficulté, il attrapa les bras d'Adrien pour le glisser jusqu'à la sortie. Celui-ci grinça des dents et cria en sentant sa jambe frotter contre des morceaux de bois et de métaux lourds et il dut sincèrement se retenir de ne pas laisser échapper quelques larmes, surtout en sentant l'air frais et la lumière sur son visage. Il voyait flou et son coeur battait beaucoup trop fort mais il était tellement heureux d'être sortit qu'il ria lorsque les pompiers le sortirent complètement du petit tunnel. Il était complètement couvert de suie. Il ne prit pas la peine de faire quoique ce soit, il se laissa tomber au sol, sa main sur sa jambe souffrante sans pour autant que cela ne lui enlève son sourire.

Soudainement, le sol trembla mais ce n'était qu'une impression puisque cela venait de la bibliothèque qui continuait de tomber en ruine.

 _Marinette…_

Les pompiers lui mirent une couverture sur les épaules. Les secours sortaient du matériel au loin et on pouvait y voir la classe au complète. Mlle Bustier était en larmes, une main sur sa bouche pleins de remords tandis que Alya se débattait dans son coin avec un pompier qui ne voulait pas la laisser passer.

« AHHHHHH ! LACHEZ-MOI ! »

\- Mon amie est à l'intérieur… Souffla Adrien.

\- APPORTEZ UN BRANCARD.

\- Marinette…

\- Nous allons la sortir de là, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Elle m'a sauvée la vie… »

Il continuait d'y avoir une succession d'effondrement dans la pièce mais cela ne sembla pas inquiéter les pompiers, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Adrien. L'équipe arriva avec un brancard sur les bras, face à Adrien.

« C'est le fils de Gabriel Agreste, il faut le transporter au plus vite à l'hôpital, annonça une femme en touchant son visage.

\- Sauvez mon amie… Dit-il faiblement.

\- Il a besoin de soins intensifs. Allez-y doucement.

\- Marinette…

\- Occupez-vous de la jeune fille. » Ordonna le pompier.

Mais la secouriste répliqua :

« Occupez-vous de ce jeune homme, il ne peut plus marcher et son statut est important, il faut…

\- QUEL STATUT ? ON S'EN FICHE DE MON STATUT. MARINETTE EST À L'INTÉRIEUR ALORS SORTEZ LÀ DE... »

Mais Adrien ne put finir sa phrase, il fut prit de toussotements violents, tellement qu'ils l'empêchèrent de respirer un instant.

« Emmenez-le ! C'est une ordre ! La jeune fille peut encore attendre, elle est consciente ! » S'écria la secouriste à son équipe.

Mais un énorme bruit raisonna jusqu'à l'oreille de tout le monde, ce qui fit réagir Adrien le premier. Il dégagea la couverture de ses épaules, se releva brusquement malgré sa jambe souffrante et son mal être pour se diriger vers le passage entre les pierres.

« MARINETTE. »

Mais un pompier le bloqua entre ses bras. Le jeune garçon cria à la fois de colère et de douleur et se débattu de toutes ses forces. Dans la bibliothèque, les cris de la brunette se faisaient entendre bien trop fort. L'effondrement général de la bibliothèque était entrain d'avoir lieu.

« Dégagez le passage ! On va chercher la fille ! QUE ÇA VOUS PLAISE OU NON. » Débattu le pompier à la secouriste qui ne répliqua rien en retour.

Celui-ci donna des ordres à son équipe qui se mit en position puis il ajouta à l'ordre d'Adrien :

« Calme-toi mon garçon, on va se charger d'elle ! Sois raisonnable, laisse-toi emmener par l'ambulance ! Si ce bâtiment s'effondre, il ne faut pas rester là ! »

Le pompier paraissait profondément touché par la situation. Il savait qu'une vie était en danger, mais il savait surtout que c'était un de ses collègues qui avait causé ça et même s'il ne le montrait pas, ça le faisait culpabiliser. Malgré tout ça, les capacités qu'avaient appris Adrien en tant que Chat Noir lui permit de se dégager en un coup de ce pompier qui ne préféra pas agir de nouveau, comme s'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi sa mission. Adrien a toujours été raisonnable, mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de l'être ! Encore moins quand les cris de son amie se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté ! Au fond, il savait qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait lui venir véritablement en aide…

 _Mais j'ai enlevé ma bague pour sauver Plagg… Il ne pourra jamais me transformer à temps, et surtout devant tout le monde !_

Il bouscula quelques pompiers en boitant presque à cloche-pied et regarda à travers le petit tunnel.

Marinette était entrain de courir jusque l'entrée. Elle semblait avoir fait demi-tour pour aller chercher quelque chose et à présent tout tombait autour d'elle, prêt à la tuer d'un instant à l'autre !

Personne ne voyait ce que lui voyait, tous croyait qu'ils allaient la libérer rapidement mais ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur ! Sans penser à sa propre santé, Adrien se jeta sur le tas de débris en serrant les dents et se pencha vers l'entrée en tendant la main près à tirer Marinette de là.

La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres…

« LE BATIMENT VA S'EFFONDRER !

\- IL FAUT PARTIR.

\- MARINETTE DÉPÊCHE-TOI ! » Cria Adrien.

Le jeune fille donna tout ce qu'elle put dans sa dernière lancée et se jeta tête première dans la petite entrée pour ramper et attraper la main qu'Adrien lui tendait.

Mais au dernier moment, elle hésita. Tout autour d'eux s'écroulait petit à petit et il ne restait seulement que quelques secondes avant que le reste ne s'écroule littéralement. Il y avait quelque chose de terrible dans le regard de Marinette car c'est comme si il voulait déjà tout dire. Adrien lui y croyait dur comme fer… Il poussa encore un peu sur ses jambes en ignorant l'affreuse douleur et tenta d'attraper sa main qu'elle refusait de lui donner.

« VAS T-EN ADRIEN.

\- NON. SI ON SORT D'ICI ON LE FAIT ENSEMBLE. »

Mais aussitôt, un éboulement s'écrasa sur le corps de Marinette lui faisant pousser un hurlement déchirant. Dans l'instinct, elle avait attraper la main d'Adrien et celui-ci l'avait tiré vers lui pour la ramener mais elle était entièrement bloquée. De la poussière et de la fumée avait aveuglé complètement le jeune garçon, il s'étouffait dans l'obscurité la plus totale mais il refusait de l'abandonner ici. Ça, non.

Le visage de Marinette était trempée par des larmes innocentes et douloureuses qu'elle accompagnait de cris en continu qui déchirait la poitrine d'Adrien en mille morceaux.

« Accroche-toi Marinette, tu vas t'en sortir... »

Mais un pompier avait attrapé Adrien et le tirait par sa jambe saine pour le sortir de là.

« NOOOON ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! IL FAUT LA SORTIR DE LÀ. »

Il tenta d'agripper les blocs de pierres mais l'adulte avait plus de force que lui.

« Je suis désolé mon garçon. »

Il le serra dans ses bras pour pas qu'il puisse s'en aller et couru à toute vitesse en s'éloignant avec lui.

Peut-être avait-il bien fait.

Car quelques secondes à peine plus tard, la structure du bâtiment s'effondra littéralement, recouvrant l'endroit de cendres et de poussières sur plus d'une centaine de mètre. Le pompier s'était abaissé au dessus d'Adrien, ses bras le recouvrant pour le protéger. L'endroit était devenu silencieux, l'on entendait plus que des toussotements continus et des gémissements plaintifs du côté des sauveteurs et de la classe.

Le premier hurlements qui se fit entendre fut celui d'Alya. Un hurlement de terreur face au bâtiment effondré qui avait emmené avec lui sa meilleure amie. Adrien le reconnut facilement, pas de doute. Ses cris douloureux se mêlaient déjà à des crises de larmes.

« VOUS L'AVEZ LAISSÉ LÀ-BAS. VOUS... »

Mais tout ça paraissait déjà flou aux yeux du jeune garçon. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient si forts, il avait l'impression qu'autour de lui, il n'y avait pas que le bâtiment qui venait de s'effondrer. Son coeur était sur le point d'exploser. Il ressentait quelque chose de terriblement douloureux au creux de sa poitrine… Un vide. Une perte.

Le pompier l'avait lâché et appelait quelque chose mais il ne saurait dire quoi. Malgré la fumée et la poussière autour de lui, il rampa alors quelques mètres, les yeux plissés pour tenter d'observer le moindre mouvement qu'il pouvait encore percevoir… Mais il n'eut rien le temps de remarquer car sa vue se brouilla complètement et bientôt, il perdit connaissance, laissant autour de lui une scène de destruction dont pour une fois il n'était pas ressortit indemne.

 _« Dépêchez-vous ! Il faut les transporter au plus vite aux urgences !_

 _\- Pauvre garçon. Brûlures aux 2e degrés, fracture du péroné et du tibia, lésions profondes au triceps sural et difficulté respiratoire grave._

 _\- On transporte la fille par la même occasion ?_

 _\- Oui, il ne faut pas tarder, elle est inconsciente. Son état est trop critique._

 _\- J'ai cru voir bouger… Mr. Agreste vous m'entendez ?_

 _\- Il est trop sonné pour prendre conscience. Hé ! Faîtes attention ! »_

 _Adrien semblait voir les étoiles au dessus de lui mais cela ne devait être qu'une impression. La lumière était trop forte dans l'ambulance,et le monde autour de lui brouillait son esprit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, son esprit ne répétait qu'une chose en boucle : ''Marinette… Marinette...''_

 _« Hé ma chérie, tu es forte… Tu vas t'en sortir. »_

 _Adrien eut la force d'entrouvrir les yeux pour comprendre la situation. Il était allongé sur un brancard, un masque d'oxygène couvrait sa bouche et son nez. Il se sentait terriblement mal, avait des douleurs nombreuses en son corps qu'il sentait horriblement faible. Pourtant, il tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut son amie. C'est la seule chose qui réchauffa son coeur à l'instant même. Elle était couverte de suie et elle était blessée à de nombreux endroits qu'il ne pourrait qualifier. Elle avait une couverture sur elle, le même masque d'oxygène que lui mais elle ne bougeait plus, son bras pendait dans le vide sur le côté du brancard._

 _Il eut le coeur déchiré bien plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre. Il repensa au regard qu'elle lui avait lancé avant de finir dans ses débris, à ses hurlements d'horreur et sa main qu'il avait lâché à contrecoeur parce que sa vie avait été sauvé plutôt que la sienne..._

 _Son cerveau le repassa en boucle. Chaque minute. Chaque seconde. Et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il descendit son regard vers sa main dont les doigts s'ouvraient légèrement._

 _Le bracelet porte bonheur qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire pendait dans celle-ci._

 _Une larme roula sur la joue d'Adrien…_

 _« Pourquoi tu as risqué ta vie pour aller chercher ce bracelet... Mari...» Pensa t-il._

 _Il aurait voulu se retenir de pleurer ici. Mais personne le regardait, et surtout, il aurait l'impression de ne pas paraître reconnaissant pour tout ce que Marinette avait fait pour lui._

 _« Et j'ai été incapable de te le rendre en retour... »_

 _Adrien ferma les yeux, visualisant tous ces moments précédents qu'il avait pu passer avec elle et il laissa ses émotions l'envahir jusqu'à ce que l'inconscience reprenne le dessus sur lui._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le réveil

**Bonsoir !**

 **De retour pour un tout nouveau chapitre avec nos deux héros préférés ou devrais-je dire NOTRE héros préféré !**

 **En effet dans ce chapitre il n'y aura qu'Adrien donc ne vous étonnez pas de ne pas encore voir Marinette, c'est tout à fait normal. :) Je démarre doucement dans l'après-catastrophe de la chose xD Ça va démarrer tout doucement, j'espère que ça ne vous ennuiera pas trop ! ^-^**

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _cmoa _: _En effet cette pauvre bibliothèque méritait un bien meilleur sort :( Mais peut-être survivra t-elle prochainement ? Pour ce qui de Luka et de jalousie... Attends un peu de voir la suite ;)) Et de toute façon c'est bien connu qu'Adrien soit complètement aveugle, de quoi bien nous faire rager x) Aller, bonne lecture !_

 _CrazyAv : Ohhhh mais ce que tu as l'air de t'y connaître dis-moi ! Une vraie petite infirmière parmi mes lectrices x) Je dois dire que derrière tes mots ça faisait un peu psychopathe xD "DESTRUCTION. FEUUUU. PEAU BRÛLÉÉÉÉEEEE MUAHAHAHAHAHA." x) Je dois dire que ton "allumer le feu" m'a fait explosé de rire je m'en suis pas remis. J'ai un humour très open faut le dire xD Bonne lecture ! ^-^_

 _Nezu Suzuya : Wow merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous. :)_

 _OrchideeMissSunshine : Une petite fiction tranquille ? Ohhhh mais ça n'arrivera jamais si tu me lis ma chère, en vérité je suis une sacrée dramaturge dans l'âme :) xD Ne t'en fais pas tu auras des moments très mignons. En attendant j'espère que des petits moments dramatiques ne te dérangent pas trop mais d'après ce que j'ai compris tu aimes bien donc c'est cool, en tout cas merci beauuuucoup ! Ce que tu m'as écris m'a fait très plaisir ! J'aime beaucoup intégrer des touches de drama pour ce côté "plus mature" de l'univers que ça pourrait donner justement. Encore merci pour tes compliments, si tu as des questions n'hésite pas à m'envoyer des MP. :) Je te souhaite bonne lecture !_

 _Woudy : Ahhhhh mais je suis sadique ! C'est un point important à savoir. x) Ahah tu auras les réponses à tes questions plus tard et tout ce que tu réclames... Tu l'auras sûrement aussi ;) PATIIIIIENCE. En tout cas merci pour ta review ! Bisous et bonne lecture ! _

**Bon alors ! Question Luka, dans ce début il ne va pas forcément faire une apparition concrète. Il viendra s'incruster un peu plus tard. x) Tout ça pour vous dire que la véritable jalousie ce n'est pas pour maintenant ! ;) En tout cas merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos follows mon dieu je m'y attendais tellement pas ! Merci, merci, merci ! :)**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture ! À bientôt !**

 **D.F.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le réveil**

Lorsqu'Adrien ouvrit les yeux, il se crut à l'Eden. Tout autour de lui était blanc, lumineux. Sa vision était vitreuse, flou, et parsemée de points colorés mystérieux. Il sentait son corps aussi fragile que de la laine de verre, ses oreilles sifflaient légèrement, ses membres étaient engourdis comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis des jours.

Il se souvenait d'avoir rêvé d'une belle période de sa vie, de cette année au collège pour la première fois… SON année. Cette chance pour lui de faire ses preuves et de se faire des amis pour la première fois. Bien sûr, il s'était visualisé tous ces moments en classe : avec Nino lors de ses parties de jeux-vidéos ou de ses sorties ciné ou encore avec ses camarades lors de sorties scolaires, de projets commun ou de jeux qu'ils avaient fait tous ensemble. Même Chloé lui était revenue en mémoire. Certains souvenirs d'enfance avec elle étaient même passés en boucle pour revenir à toutes les méchancetés qu'elle avait pu faire à ses camarades.

Mais c'était Chloé. Il s'y était fait.

Puis, il avait repensé à toutes ces péripéties vécues au cours de l'année en tant que super-héros, avec Ladybug et à toutes les peines qu'il avait tâché de dissimuler chaque fois qu'elle l'avait repoussée. Et Marinette était apparue dans ses pensées.

Le plus bizarre, c'est que son rêve ne s'était plus déroulé à travers lui-même à l'instant même où son esprit s'était focalisé sur elle. Il n'avait visualisé que son visage, toutes les fois où elle avait sourit ou rit, s'était maladroitement mise dans des situations embarrassantes ou tout simplement à ces moments qu'il avait pu passer avec elle –bien qu'ils soient peu nombreux-. Luka avait fini par intervenir dans ce rêve trop parfait et ses pensées s'étaient assombries pour en devenir presque cauchemardesques.

Même dans ses rêves il était présent, il était à maudire.

Adrien bougea doucement ses doigts. Un oxymètre pinçait son index et son majeur et mesurait les battements de son cœur qui s'avéraient être plutôt lents ; cet appareil mesurait également le taux d'oxygène que son sang pouvait transporter. Le masque d'oxygène qu'il avait eu dans l'ambulance n'était plus, à la place, une canule diffusait de l'air dans ses poumons par ses narines. Au final, le jeune garçon semblait être en bonne santé et plutôt bien en dépit du fait qu'il se sentait tout fragile et engourdi.

« Bonjour Adrien, comment te sens-tu ? »

Une femme était dans la pièce avec lui. Elle avait le dos tourné et semblait préparer quelque chose sur la petite table à roulette à côté de son lit.

C'est comme si Adrien prenait enfin conscience d'avoir atterrit à l'hôpital. Il venait de remarquer qu'il ne portait qu'une blouse pour patient et ça le rendait un peu mal à l'aise mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Il essaya de répondre à l'infirmière mais il dut forcer un peu sur sa voix enroué pour parvenir à lui répondre positivement que ça pouvait aller.

« Tu as dormi presque une journée, ne sois pas étonné si hier te paraît déjà loin.

\- Qu'est-ce… (Il racla sa gorge) Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu te rappelles de l'incendie qui a ravagé une partie de ton école ? »

L'infirmière s'était retournée pour le regarder, une compresse à la main. Elle avait des cheveux bruns montés en chignon et son visage marqué par quelques rides lui donnait un air de maman aimable.

« Oui, mais… C'est.. Un peu flou.

\- C'est normal, le choc est encore présent. Il te faudra un peu de temps pour t'en remettre, tu n'as pas vécu un instant facile. Tu es ressorti avec une fracture importante et des lésions profondes qui ont besoin d'être encore traitées, mais tout se passera bien nous allons nous occuper de toi. Tu permets ? »

Adrien hocha la tête et la femme s'avança vers lui pour abaisser la couverture. Elle mit une main derrière la nuque de celui-ci pour l'inciter à se redresser et il dut sincèrement le faire en serrant les dents car la douleur qu'il ressentait partout dans son corps n'était pas très encourageante. L'infirmière enleva le haut de la blouse d'Adrien (Ce fut un peu complexe car sa canule d'oxygène gênait un peu) puis elle passa du temps à examiner des plais totalement inconnus aux yeux de celui-ci qui ne sentait seulement que quelques picotements. Pourtant, en baissant les yeux sur son corps il remarqua qu'une partie de son ventre était anormalement rougie.

« J'ai été brûlé ?

\- À certains endroits oui mais c'est moins grave que ce que pensaient les ambulanciers, ce sont plus des brûlures du premier degré, tu te soignes plutôt rapidement. Seulement, comme elles sont plutôt grandes, sache que ces blessures prendront du temps avant de disparaître entièrement et il faudra peut-être éviter de t'exposer au soleil.

\- C'est si mauvais que ça ?

\- Disons que ça risque d'abimer et de brûler d'autant plus l'épiderme… (Elle posa la compresse froide dans son dos et tamponna toutes les 5 secondes) Tu risquerais d'attraper des cloques et dans ce cas ça pourrait devenir plus urgent notamment avec des maladies plus incurables. »

Adrien grimaça en sentant la compresse se poser sur une blessure plus haute sur son omoplate et essaya de sortir quelques mots de plus de sa bouche mais sa gorge lui brûlait tellement qu'il se mit à tousser bruyamment.

« Cette canule t'aide à mieux respirer. Tu vas devoir la garder un moment pour reprendre le rythme, oh bien sûr tu peux respirer sans mais au bout d'un moment tu sentirais une gêne, comme une insuffisance d'air. Tu as aspiré un peu trop de fumée mais c'est raisonnable. Nous allons te faire une radio pulmonaire pour voir la réduction des dégâts causés et tu feras une suite d'examens d'électrocardiographies. Heureusement que ton amie était là. Tu peux t'en sortir rapidement. »

 _Marinette._

Adrien ouvrit grand les yeux en se rappelant de la jeune fille lui tendant sa veste pour l'empêcher de suffoquer sous la fumée toxique. À ce souvenir, il sursauta légèrement et articula difficilement :

« Où.. Est Marinette ? Elle va bien ?

\- Reste tranquille Adrien, tu risques de compromettre les résultats de l'oxymètre. Ne t'en fais pas pour Marinette, elle est sous surveillance. »

 _Comment ça sous surveillance ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle va bien ? Est-ce qu'elle est aussi consciente que moi ?_

Mais la douleur qui s'éveilla dans sa jambe le coupa dans son inquiétude et il grimaça, impuissant.

« Ça aussi c'est un autre détail. » Ajouta l'infirmière en souriant.

Elle avait stoppé de soigner ses plaies et avait posé une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer, sous entendant ouvertement qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger de nouveau comme avant, avant un long moment. À cette idée, une terrible panique envahit son esprit et il pensa à Chat Noir, à Plagg, à toute cette galère que devrait supporter Ladybug sans lui. Il se sentit terriblement mal.

Il put être rhabillé de sa blouse et recouché normalement mais cette situation accentuait son agacement. Sa place n'était pas ici, pas dans un hôpital et encore moins dans un lit où il devrait y passer ses journées, ses nuits à méditer sur sa vie maudite.

Et son père dans tout ça ? Avait-il conscience que son propre fils était sur un lit de malade ? Mais le pire de ses tracas actuellement ne se dirigeait même pas vers ça, mais plutôt vers Marinette ! Il ne savait même pas où elle était et surtout dans quel état elle était ! Il n'effaçait pas ce souvenir d'elle sur le brancard, dans l'inconscience tenant fermement **son** bracelet entre ses doigts… C'était une scène bien trop horrible à revoir à ses yeux. Et puis surtout, elle était venue le sauver ! Elle ne méritait pas d'être dans cet hôpital avec lui ! Elle aurait dut s'en être sortit avec les autres !

« En fait, je m'appelle Lucie, je serais ton infirmière jusqu'à ce que tu puisses sortir d'ici. Tu rencontreras prochainement ton médecin. »

Adrien hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien de plus lorsque Lucie sortit de la chambre avec un grand sourire.

« Je reviendrais dans une heure ou deux après tes visites.

\- Mes visites ?

\- Évidemment. Il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent depuis hier de ton état, ils n'attendent que ça ! »

En effet, quelques temps plus tard, Adrien fut plus qu'heureux de voir ses amis au pied de sa porte.

Nino entra dans la chambre de celui-ci en premier et marcha au plus rapide vers le lit de son pote, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait toujours son casque autour du cou et ses yeux respiraient une émotion certaine qui reflétait son apaisement.

« Hey mec, je suis ravi de te voir !

\- Salut Nino. » Chuchota t-il.

Le jeune DJ enlaça Adrien sur son lit brièvement et tapa gentiment son bras, essuyant une larme au coin de ses yeux.

« Désolé, c'est juste que tu m'as fais une peur bleue.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir mon pote… (Sa voix était faible) Si tu savais comme je m'ennuie déjà à mourir.

\- Et toi si tu savais ce qui se passe dehors. Je te jure mec c'est…

\- ADRICHOUUUUUUU ! »

Chloé avait débarqué dans la chambre d'Adrien si vite que les deux garçons en eurent presque peur. La blonde se jeta sur le lit de celui-ci sans prendre la peine de penser aux douleurs du jeune Agreste, l'enlaçant jusqu'à l'étouffement.

« Ohhh tout ce temps à penser à ta mort, j'avais si peur de te perdre bouuuhouuuuuu.

\- Ch…Chlo…é…

\- Chloé tu l'étouffes, recule-toi !

\- Oh ! »

Miss Bourgeois se redressa mais sans prendre la peine de se lever du corps d'Adrien. Ce dernier eut tellement mal qu'il eut l'instinct de la pousser en dehors du lit ce qui valut à la blonde une chute hilarante de celui-ci. Nino dut lutter pour ne pas exploser de rire tandis que Sabrina, la meilleure amie de Chloé s'était ruée vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

« Chloé ! Oh non, tu vas bien ? Demanda t-elle, inquiète.

\- Mais oui je vais bien, au lieu de piaffer, sert à quelque chose et aide moi à me relever ! » Pesta la blonde.

Adrien eut envie de mener sa colère vers elle mais il n'en avait pas l'occasion avec sa voix un peu cassée alors il n'épuisa pas son énergie pour cela. Il fit quelques respirations et porta alors son regard plus loin comme s'il avait espéré voir quelqu'un d'autre.

« T'as l'air d'aller bien.

\- Il en faut bien plus pour se débarrasser de moi, sourit Adrien.

\- Ah oui mec, Alya n'est pas venue elle s'en excuse… Vraiment. Elle est juste pas bien depuis cet accident. Elle a tout filmé car elle avait espéré que Ladybug et Chat Noir apparaissent pour vous sauvez Marinette et toi mais…

\- Ils ne sont pas venus.

\- C'est ça. Depuis, elle se sent totalement déçue, en colère et surtout elle est morte d'inquiétude vis-à-vis de Mari. Tu as de ses nouvelles ?

\- Peuh ! Cette boulangère doit sûrement être entrain de pleurer auprès des médecins, sans aucun doute. Tellement prévisible.

\- Merci Chloé pour cette intervention, grogna Nino.

\- Je suis venue pour voir Adrichou pas pour parler de ces deux clochardes !

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oubliée Alya est ma copine ! S'énerva Nino en serrant les poings.

\- Pas ma faute si tu as mauvais goût.

\- Et Chloé elle a toujours bon goût ! Affirma Sabrina.

\- C'est vrai que j'en ai. Regarde qui es fou de moi ! » Dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse en se collant à Adrien.

Celui-ci recula légèrement la tête avec une mine de dégoût ou de simple réticence lorsque la fille du maire tenta de l'embrasser sur la joue. Adrien la repoussa alors gentiment, agacé ce qui frustra au plus haut point son amie d'enfance qui bouda de longues minutes les bras croisés.

« Non, je n'ai aucune nouvelle, c'est ça qui est inquiétant, répondit alors enfin 'le jeune blond.

\- J'espère qu'elle va bien. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour elle depuis qu'on sait qu'elle est sortit de là inconsciente.

\- Je ne demande qu'à savoir..

\- T'as pas à t'en vouloir mec.

\- Ça va Nino, je fais avec.

\- Peut-on parler de choses plus importantes ?

\- Lâche l'affaire Chloé. Bougonna Adrien.

\- Tu verrais l'état du collège mec ! Le bâtiment le plus haut où se situait la bibliothèque est complètement effondrée !

\- Tout se remue ménage a salit ma plus belle tenue, fit Chloé en regardant ses ongles.

\- Ils ne savent pas si les cours vont tout de même reprendre, ils attendent le retour de Ladybug ! S'exclama Sabrina.

\- Ouais… Le directeur voudrait reprendre les cours car il pense qu'à tout moment Ladybug viendra réparer le collège avec son pouvoir mais tous les profs ne sont pas de cet avis, beaucoup de gens ont la sensation d'avoir été… Abandonnés. »

Adrien baissa la tête. Cette révélation l'inquiéta un peu car que Chat Noir soit absent c'était parfaitement logique… Mais Ladybug ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose pour qu'elle loupe une occasion de sauver Paris ? C'est encore une chose qui inquiéta son esprit, il espérait profondément que la fille qu'il aimait plus que tout ne soit pas en danger mais vu la catastrophe récente, il ne pouvait pas en avoir la certitude.

Lorsque plus tard, Nino et les filles s'en allèrent, Adrien ressentit une peine immense au fond de lui comme s'il se sentait déjà bien loin. Mais heureusement pour lui, les visites s'enchainèrent sur ses camarades de classe qui vinrent le voir comme Mylène et Ivan, Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel, Max, Kim, Alix et… Tout le monde sauf Luka. Évidemment. Mais il était tellement heureux de tous les voir que cela réchauffa son cœur au point qu'il en oublia la douleur. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il pouvait se sentir autant aimé et il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. Il avait autour de lui des gens formidables.

Lorsqu'ils partirent tous chez eux après avoir pris de ses nouvelles, Adrien eut envie de se reposer. En réfléchissant, il ne pensait pas que quiconque de plus allait venir, il n'avait pas beaucoup de famille et d'entourage. De plus, il avait longtemps arrêté d'espérer que son père vienne à son encontre, celui-ci oubliait sûrement qu'il avait un fils parfois alors… Cela ne l'étonnait même pas de ne pas recevoir sa visite.

Et c'est plus tard dans l'après midi, lorsqu'il commençait tout juste à s'endormir, qu'Adrien se surprit à observer une personne qui se tenait pas loin de son lit. Soit il rêvait –ce qui était fort probable-, soit cet homme était magicien car il ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir entendu ou vu ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Le vieil homme était droit, en forme pour son âge bien qu'il prenait appui sur une canne, et il portait une chemise hawaïenne. Il regardait Adrien avec un sourire que ce dernier prenait pour malsain. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce que sa présence venait faire ici.

« Je suis Maître Fu. Ravi de te rencontrer personnellement Adrien, ou devrais-je dire, Chat Noir. »

Adrien se sentir rougir légèrement. La gêne était entrain de l'envahir puisqu'en vérité il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. C'était bien la première fois qu'un inconnu le connaissait sous ses deux identités. Il ne se sentait pas tellement en sécurité. Au fond, il était heureux d'avoir retiré sa bague lors de l'incendie pour sauver Plagg, cela lui permettait de nier les faits.

« Non… Chuchota t-il.

\- Inutile de te fatiguer plus longtemps. Il vaut mieux que tu laisses ta voix au repos. Et il est aussi inutile pour toi de nier ton identité secrète puisque c'est moi qui t'ai donné ton miraculous. »

Adrien garda le silence –après tout il n'avait pas trop le choix-. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser, mais en tout cas il était totalement choqué de savoir que c'était cet homme qui lui avait légué son pouvoir !

« Je suis venu pour te parler de quelque chose d'important. Mais procédons d'abord par étape. »

Maître Fu s'avança doucement vers le lit d'Adrien et tendit une de ses mains qui étaient jusque là dans son dos pour venir y ouvrir la paume.

La bague du Chat Noir était présente.

« Reprends-la.

\- Comment..

\- Les médecins t'ont enlevé tes vêtements, elle n'était plus sur toi. Il a été facile de jouer de mon âge pour détourner l'attention, je t'en prie, reprends-la.

\- Maître est-il vraiment en état de…

\- Je pense être sûr de mon choix Wazz, je l'espère. »

Adrien venait juste de remarquer qu'une petite tête verte dépassait de la poche de la chemise de Fu. Il était complètement ébahi, la bouche entrouverte. Mais en fait, il trouvait ça tellement cool qu'il avait envie de lui poser trente-six milles questions, chose que malheureusement il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire pour le moment.

« Je suis le dernier gardien héritier des miraculous encore vivant et cela depuis plus d'un siècle. Il était temps que nous fassions connaissance Chat Noir. Paris est en danger. »

Adrien était à la fois excité et inquiet de cette révélation. Il se redressa doucement en grimaçant puis il prit sa bague sans réfléchir, la regardant d'un air satisfait et heureux. Lorsqu'il mit sa bague à son doigt, Plagg apparut soudainement se révélant toujours aussi fatigué et blasé que d'habitude.

« Miaaaaaa, j'espère que la raison pour laquelle tu m'as fais revenir c'est pour un doux morceau de camembert…

\- Plagg, grogna Adrien.

\- Ô Misère… Soupira Wazz doucement.

\- Ohhhh Maître, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! » assura le chaton en s'inclinant légèrement.

Son attitude surprit momentanément Adrien mais il n'était pas dupe, sous son attitude devait se cacher un plan malicieux pour obtenir du camembert. Évidemment. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Maître Fu étira un sourire et s'assit par terre, au centre de la pièce comme si cela pouvait paraître normal.

« Euh… Maître, il y a des chaises. Dit timidement Adrien.

\- Je suis bien trop habitué à m'asseoir de cette façon et cela facilite mes rituels ancestraux. »

Adrien n'en revenait pas. Il le prenait à la fois pour un fou mais aussi pour un homme très intéressant. Excité à l'idée d'en savoir plus, il se débarrassa de sa couette et sortit du lit malgré sa jambe dans le plâtre.

« Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça. » Sourit Maître Fu.

Adrien se doutait bien que c'était une mauvaise idée, surtout vu la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa jambe. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans son misérable lit alors que cet homme à moitié divin qui était apparu dans sa vie était assis au sol ; c'était presque insultant et surtout, il voulait lui parler comme il se doit.

Il posa alors au sol sa jambe en bonne santé et tenta de partir à cloche pied, seulement, les douleurs qui parcouraient son corps se réveillaient aussi et son pied toucha malencontreusement le sol ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri de douleur alors qu'il se vautrait littéralement sur le sol.

« C'est ce que je disais. »

Adrien roula sur le dos et grimaça longuement, les dents serrées. Il sentait que le plâtre réduisait la douleur puisqu'elle bloquait les mouvements de sa jambe à partir du genoux, mais prendre appui au sol, il est clair que c'était carrément une très mauvaise idée.

« Tu devrais retourner dans ton lit.

\- Je ne me suis pas fais mal pour rien. »

Adrien se redressa, toussa longuement et tendit sa jambe plâtrée sur le côté puis il s'assit en face de Maître Fu. Il remarqua un court instant que sa canule était au sol également, apparemment, il était trop loin de la bouteille d'oxygène et ne pouvait pas s'en servir pour le moment. Le jeune mannequin pria intérieurement que le manque d'air ne le prendra pas de court pendant sa discussion. Plagg de son côté, voltigeait près de la chemise de Maître Fu en cherchant malicieusement Wazz comme s'il cherchait à taquiner sa grande sagesse.

« Paris est à la recherche de Ladybug et Chat Noir. L'akumatisé n'est pas réapparu depuis hier mais les dégâts qu'il a causé dans la ville ont dut recueillir plusieurs équipes de secours au complet. La surprise la plus totale a été de ne pas voir apparaître les deux sauveurs de Paris. Certaines personnes sont déjà entrain de vous reniez. Et je crains le pire. L'akuma n'a pas été récupéré et l'akumatisé s'est volatilisé. Le Papillon semble avoir mis fin à son attaque dès qu'il a appris la destruction de l'école.

\- Insinuez-vous que le Papillon soit… (Il marqua une pause, marqué par sa difficulté à s'exprimer) Le parent d'un élève ?

\- Ou un professeur. »

Maître Fu étirait un drôle de sourire comme s'il sentait se rapprocher d'une piste.

« Mais rien n'est véritablement sûr et à vrai dire je m'inquiète plus pour vous deux et vos miraculous, l'identité du Papillon n'est pas la chose qui m'effraie le plus actuellement. Ce qui est inquiétant c'est qu'il réattaquera très prochainement pour une ultime attaque et sûrement en redonnant le pouvoir à ce pauvre pompier humilié.

\- Mais Ladybug ? »

Maître Fu resta impassible.

« Où est-elle ? Je pensais…

\- Personne ne sait où est Ladybug, pas même moi, mentit-il, si elle est dans ton collège il y a de fortes possibilités qu'elle soit encore marquée par le choc.

\- Au point qu'elle laisse un akumatisé… dehors ? Ce n'est pas son genre.

\- Je n'en doute pas. »

Adrien baissa la tête, rongé par l'inquiétude. Ladybug ne louperait aucune occasion de sauver Paris, c'était une mission qui lui tenait bien trop à cœur. Alors où était-elle ? Cet incident l'avait-il vraiment paralysé de peur ? Ou bien…

« Et si l'akumatisé s'en était pris à elle ? Si elle n'a pas eu le temps de se transformer…

\- En effet, sa magie n'a pas encore fait effet, les dégâts sont presque apocalyptiques dans certains endroits, je ne douterais pas une seule seconde parmi les nombreux blessés qu'il devait y avoir qu'elle en fasse partie…

\- Vous êtes le gardien, n'êtes-vous pas censé savoir…

\- Savoir qui elle est véritablement ne fait pas de moi un magicien, je ne peux pas deviner sa position par la pensée. Chat Noir… Il est important pour toi de comprendre que pour le moment tu devras te débrouiller seul.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Comment pourrais-je faire quoique ce soit ? Je suis incapable de marcher correctement et j'ai mal partout, alors à moins que Chat Noir puisse continuer de chat-courir sur les toits avec des béquilles…

\- Là-dessus tu vas devoir me faire confiance. Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois là ? »

Adrien jeta un coup d'œil à sa jambe cassée.

« Vous pouvez… la soigner ? »

Il se remit à tousser bruyamment. Maitre Fu le regardait longuement sans rien dire, ayant reprit son air sérieux.

« Soigner les kwamis n'est pas ma seule capacité je dois le dire. Mais tu ne peux pas prendre ça à la légère.

\- Maître… C'est bien trop dangereux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce… ? (Adrien déglutissait difficilement) Y a t-il des répercussions ?

\- Inutile que tu le saches. Fit Fu, en fermant les yeux.

\- Maître… »

Plagg observait la scène le regard plissé en jetant par moment un regard à Adrien qui semblait ne pas comprendre.

« Dans quelques temps, il faudra que tu fasses face au danger qui t'attend. Tu seras seul. Mais je crois en toi, c'est pourquoi je sais que tu y arriveras, sourit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à trouver le rythme de nouveau, cela veut dire que je reprendrai aussi le collège… Du moins si les cours ont été repris malgré la tour du bâtiment détruit. Et puis sans Ladybug… Les akumas… Et Marinette ? Je ne peux pas la laisser seule ici.

\- J'ai vu ton amie dans l'hôpital. »

Adrien écarquilla les yeux, surprise par ses paroles. Comment Maître Fu pouvait t-il la connaître ?

« Ne sois pas surprit, ton amie est une connaissance qui m'avait déjà aidé à traverser un passage piéton par simple bienveillance, je l'ai tout de suite reconnue.

\- Oh… »

Fu esquissait un sourire illisible, c'était une personne dont il était difficile de lire les émotions lorsqu'on l'observait. Le fait qu'il connaissait Marinette interpellait Adrien déjà pas mal mais ce sourire qu'il ajoutait à son sujet était d'autant plus curieux. Le jeune homme demanda alors dans la cadence et surtout l'inquiétude qui nouait son ventre de plus en plus si elle avait l'air d'aller bien, ce à quoi le vieux maître répondit sans mentir :

« Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu la vois pour le moment, elle est prise en charge. »

Adrien baissa les yeux.

« Je vois… Elle est mal en point. Bien plus que prévu.

\- Je suis navré Adrien.

\- Je ne vais pas m'abattre sur ce sort, je ferais de mon mieux pour l'accueillir et rester à ses côtés. C'est la moindre des choses après ce qu'elle a fait pour moi et puis… »

Le jeune garçon secouait la tête comme si de brèves images repassaient en boucle dans sa tête et cela semblait ne pas lui faire le plus grand bien. Fu sentait qu'il gardait précieusement au fond de lui de douleurs bien plus qu'il ne laissait paraître, Chat Noir le faisait aussi souvent et ce fait faisait de lui quelqu'un de très courageux.

« Tu as parcouru de rudes épreuves Chat Noir et je ne parle pas seulement de cet incident. Je ne doute pas de tes capacités. Mais toi en doutes-tu ?

\- Je ne suis rien sans ladybug.

\- Vous possédez tous les deux vos qualités et vos défauts. Si tu n'es rien sans Ladybug, Ladybug n'est rien sans toi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, vous formez une équipe suprême mais vos capacités vous permettent aussi d'y parvenir seul lorsque l'autre n'est pas là.

\- Alors que dois-je faire Maître ?

\- Sois comme tu aimes être, sois Chat Noir. Bas-toi comme lui, libère les prochains akumatisés et garde en sureté les akumas le temps que Ladybug revienne. Mais sois prudent, le Papillon attendra surement une autre colère du pompier pour faire éclater de nouveau sa puissance.

\- Pourquoi spécifiquement un pompier ? Il peut akumatisé n'importe qui.

\- Parce que si Ladybug et Chat Noir ne se sont pas montrés, il doit penser que cet akumatisé est parfait pour nuire à leur perte. Il continuera de créer des akumatisés le temps de vous retrouvez, toi et ta partenaire et une fois fait, il lancera sûrement son attaque.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr de ce que vous avancez ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune certitude malheureusement. »

Soudain, du mouvement dans le couloir de l'hôpital attisa leur attention et coupa leur conversation en cours. Adrien cru même entendre « Mr. Agreste » ce qui le fit paniquer.

« Les infirmières vont arriver ! »

Le maître se releva doucement de sa position et remis ses mains dans le dos. Wazz sortit de sa poche pour venir voltiger comme un sage à côté de sa tête.

« C'est le moment de nous quitter. Nous nous reverrons prochainement.

\- Attendez ! Et comment je fais pour ma jambe ?

\- Je m'en chargerais personnellement, n'ai aucune crainte. Tu seras sur pied dès demain. En attendant, prends soin de toi et ne néglige pas tes soins. Tu en auras besoin dans les prochains mois. À bientôt Adrien. »

Maître Fu continuait de sourire comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait mais aussitôt la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître la tête de l'infirmière qui était le matin même déjà là.

« Adrien ? Qu'est-ce que vous… »

En voyant le jeune garçon par terre et un inconnu, bien que vieux dans la chambre, l'infirmière ressentit une terrible inquiétude et surtout une assez grande colère.

« Je vais vous demandez de sortir d'ici Monsieur, dit-elle fermement.

\- Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle, je ne voulais pas déranger. Fit Monsieur Fu, d'une voix de vieillard qu'il imitait parfaitement en courbant le dos.

\- Ne soyez pas en colère Lucie, je connais cet homme, il souhaitait simplement prendre de mes nouvelles.

\- Je suis désolée Adrien mais te sortir du lit n'était pas autorisé.

\- Je l'ai fais de mon plein gré, je vous le promets, il n'a rien à se reprocher.

\- Soit, je vais quand même demander à cet homme de partir.

\- C'était un plaisir Adrien. » Ajouta le maître avant de passer la porte en compagnie de Lucie qui le tenait par le bras pour l'aider à '''''marcher'''''.

L'infirmière appela alors deux de ses collègues pour qu'ils remettent Adrien en place sur son lit sans lui faire mal. Puis, avant de sortir entièrement, celle-ci lui annonça d'un petit sourire :

« Vous avez de la compagnie. »

 _Encore ?!_ Pensa Adrien. En vérité, il voulait surtout se reposer mais si cette personne était déjà là, les excuses ne valaient plus la peine. Il se demandait seulement qui cela pouvait bien être. Les deux jeunes infirmiers avaient porté le jeune mannequin sur son lit sans lui faire mal ce que celui-ci trouvait assez miraculeux.

Il soupira à son aise et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller une fois que sa canule fut remise dans ses narines. Avoir constamment ces douleurs dans et sur son corps le fatiguait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il contempla le plafond un instant et posa une main sur son ventre pour tenter d'apaiser au rythme de son souffle cette boule qui l'angoissait au plus profond de lui. Il avait du mal à s'en remettre, c'était bien plus terrible que l'on pense de vivre un moment aussi dangereux et difficile, surtout quand quelqu'un prend plus cher que vous. Adrien en prenait bien conscience et ressentait une crainte vis-à-vis de l'état de Marinette. Il espérait qu'elle puisse s'en sortir rapidement mais Ladybug… Il se demandait sincèrement où elle était. La voir disparaître ça ne pouvait rien signifier de très bon et ça ne faisait que l'angoisser à mesure que les minutes passaient !

Le grincement de la porte le sortit de ses pensées et il dut prendre appui sur ses coudes pour se redresser sans avoir mal. Les cheveux en bataille et un air curieux sur le visage, Adrien tenta d'apercevoir qui était venu le voir. Lucie avait ouvert la porte et les pas d'un homme se mirent à retentir sur le sol.

« Tout va bien Monsieur, prenez votre temps. »

Lorsque l'homme en question entra entièrement dans la chambre, Adrien eut un hoquet de surprise.

C'était son père et à sa tête, il semblait complètement abattu. Mr. Agreste murmura son prénom et avança à grands pas jusqu'au lit de son fils qu'il prit dans ses bras. Nathalie était postée devant la porte, le dos droit, les mains derrière le dos et surtout toujours aussi avide d'expression.

« Je suis tellement désolé… Souffla Mr. Agreste.

\- Père je…

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour te sortir de là.

\- Où étiez-vous depuis hier ? Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez…

\- Occupé avec les affaires, je n'ai pu être au courant que ce matin. »

Adrien était un peu interloqué, son père était tellement incapable de prendre soin au quotidien de lui à cause du travail qu'il avait fini par oublier de s'inquiéter lorsque son fils n'était pas à la maison ? Lui qui était tellement à cheval sur les règles, c'était totalement burlesque comme situation mais cette affection qu'il lui donnait actuellement semblait lui montrer que parfois il pouvait lui arriver quand même de s'inquiéter et de penser à lui. Enfin Adrien espérait que ce soit bien ça…


	4. Chapitre 4 : Conséquences inévitables

**Hello chers lecteurs ! Héhé**

 **Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction sur Miraculous ! Plutôt difficile à écrire je dois l'avouer mais soyez sans crainte, j'irais jusqu'au bout !**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos dernières reviews, toutes aussi adorables les unes que les autres. C'est vraiment super gentil, et ça me rend heureuse de voir que ça vous plait ! :)**

 **Maintenant, je tenais à vous re-préciser, comme l'épisode avec Luka est sortit, de ne vraiment pas vous fiez au personnage que je lui donne dans cette fanfiction. Car il n'a rien à voir avec celui de la série ! (Je tenais à le redire on sait jamais ^-^') **

**Maintenant, je sais que vous resterez de nouveau sans réponse à la sortie de ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous finirez par comprendre la majorité des choses très bientôt ! Allons y indice par indice. ;)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, et encore merci !**

 **(Et désolée pour ce retard + pour ce titre pourri de chapitre)**

 **Bisous.**

 **D.F.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Conséquences inévitables**

« Les médecins m'ont expliqué ce qui t'arrivait. Adrien si tu savais comme je regrette, ta mère m'en aurait tellement voulu actuellement…

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre père je suis entre de bonnes mains.

\- Cet endroit n'est pas fait pour toi, tu le sais. Je ferais en sorte que tu rentres à la maison. »

Adrien soupira et regarda tristement son père, mais d'une tristesse qui reflétait tout de même une incompréhension certaine. Il savait que seul cet endroit pouvait en finir avec la douleur qu'il ressentait et pourtant il cherchait à le ramener tout de même à la maison ?

« Père, vous savez que je ne peux pas rentrer. Les médecins doivent prendre soin de moi, ils ne savent pas encore si je suis en capacité de sortir dans mon état.

\- Nous pouvons engager un médecin et faire venir le matériel nécessaire. Je ne peux pas te laisser seul ici Adrien. Tu dois…

\- Monsieur Agreste. Si vous le permettez, votre fils est encore sous observation et vu l'état de sa jambe et provisoirement de ses difficultés respiratoires, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous le laisser. Son cas revient à cet établissement, défendit Lucie d'un ton désolant, je suis navrée.

\- Hum. »

Gabriel Agreste ne cilla pas. Il ferma seulement les yeux, comme en profonde réflexion. Il semblait dur de lui faire admettre qu'il n'avait pas le choix ce coup là. Cependant, quelque chose tourmentait Adrien. En effet, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son père dans cet état là aussi perturbé. Tourmenté. Jamais le créateur de mode n'avait paru aussi inquiet qu'à cet instant. Mais sa décision ne put que suivre celle de l'infirmière, ne souhaitant sûrement pas obtenir quelques problèmes avec l'endroit où son fils se ferait soigner.

« D'accord. Je comprends. »

Son ton et son visage étaient froids et impartiaux. Mais sa réponse n'en fut que plus claire. L'infirmière acquiesça sa réponse d'un hochement de tête et elle les laissa en tête à tête dans la chambre. Entre père et fils.

« Père, savez-vous exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Ladybug.. Et Chat Noir ne sont pas venus nous sauver ? »

Gabriel secoua lentement la tête, stoïque.

« Peut-être ont-ils enfin admis leur défaite… Marmonna t-il.

\- Comment ?

\- Les super-héros ne le sont jamais définitivement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ils sont plutôt jeunes pour abandonner aussi tôt, non ? »

Son père ne répondit pas mais continua de l'observer, comme si la curiosité de son garçon attisait son attention de plus en plus forte.

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions Adrien ? Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

\- La vérité père, c'est que c'est grâce à Marinette que je suis vivant. Elle… Elle est ici aussi. Je me dis que si Ladybug et Chat Noir auraient agi… Tout serait différent à présent.

\- Oui, ça le serait. Mais ils ne sont plus là. Peu importe. »

Adrien se retenait d'en rajouter. Son père était incroyablement distant sur le sujet des deux héros, et pire il semblait presque content d'apprendre que deux gamins en costume de carnaval ne viennent plus au secours de la ville. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Car, cette visite fut de très courte durée. À peine arrivé, Gabriel se hâtait déjà pour partir prenant pour excuse que son travail attendait comme d'habitude. Mais Adrien ne s'en étonnait même pas bien qu'il avait la sensation qu'une certaine tension s'était installée depuis que le sujet des deux héros avait été abordé. Alors il préféra ne rien dire et il laissa son père s'en aller peut-être ne le reverra t-il pas avant sa sortie.

Après cela ainsi que le repas du soir, la soirée fut si longue que le blond se força à dormir le plus tôt possible pour arriver au jour suivant rapidement. Bien-sûr, son kwami lui avait tenu compagnie jusqu'à ce que le jeune model ne se laisse porter par les bras de Morphée, sa canule bien en place qui laissait émettre un sifflement à chacune de ses inspirations…

Et cette nuit là, il fit un rêve qui décida de son lendemain.

...

Tant de pensées le bousculaient. C'était bien trop troublant de si bon matin mais il ne s'efforça pas à les supprimer pour autant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà bien à son apogée ce qui prouvait qu'Adrien avait dut dormir bien plus longtemps que prévu. Cependant, le store de sa chambre était à demi-baissé ce qui empêchait ses rayons aveuglants de caresser son visage apaisé.

Apaisé était un mot juste.

Adrien se sentait… Engourdi. Bien. Il sentait que quelque chose d'étrange avait changé, comme si une force étrangère avait accru son énergie. Sa canule était tombée sur le côté mais cela ne semblait pas déranger son organisme pour le moment. Doucement, le petit chat calé au creux de son cou se trémoussa contre lui et bailla fortement, étirant ses petits membres de félin. Le kwami ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça à l'idée qu'une infirmière rentre et le découvre à côté du patient. Dans le pire des cas, pensait Adrien, il le ferait passer pour sa peluche porte-bonheur ce qui serait ridicule, mais utile. Sans se soucier de cela pour le moment, il étira ses membres à son tour, sentant ses muscles se tendre dans une agréable sensation de bien être, du bout de ses ongles jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils. Il sentait que s'il se levait maintenant, il allait avoir des vertiges incontrôlables...

Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose d'inexplicable. De mystérieux. Étrange. Effrayant. Il semblait que de douleur il ne ressentait plus. Du moins… À cet endroit là. Sa jambe plâtrée était censée être terriblement douloureuse et incapable de mouvement mais à cet instant, c'était tout l'inverse qui se produisait. Elle se mouvait sans aucune affliction. Avec presque plus de… Force ?

Prit dans la panique et l'incompréhension, Adrien se redressa soudainement et tâta cet endroit. Le serra. Le frappa de sa paume à son poing. Il ressentait quelque chose, mais plus aucune douleur invivable. Sans chercher à réfléchir à sa situation il prit le système d'appel et contacta Lucie qui se hâta dans sa chambre, avec deux stagiaires sur les bras.

…

 _\- Attendez ! Et comment je fais pour ma jambe ?_

 _\- Je m'en chargerais personnellement, n'ai aucune crainte. Tu seras sur pied dès demain._

Pourquoi cela ne lui avait-il pas frappé à l'esprit tout de suite ? Maître Fu lui avait-il vraiment donné cette chance de remarcher aussi vite et sauver Paris en solo ? L'idée que le vieux maître ait utilisé un pouvoir dangereux pour lui, le rendit plus confiant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il espérait recroiser le Maître un de ses jours pour le remercier personnellement de cela.

Il avait dut user de son imagination pour faire l'innocent lorsque les infirmières libéraient sa jambe en lui posant des dizaines de questions curieuses. Cela dura toute la matinée jusqu'au début de l'après midi avant qu'il ne rejoigne sa chambre, soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir enfin prendre sa douche et manger.

* * *

Ladybug hantait partiellement ses pensées. Mais Marinette également et peut-être presque plus que sa Lady actuellement. Il ne pouvait calmer son inquiétude, se détendre entièrement. Rester dans cette chambre le rendait dingue. Bien-sûr, il avait maintenant la possibilité de sortir prendre l'air mais le fait qu'il soit toujours en observation et contraint de se balader avec sa canule et donc, un sac à dos contenant son oxygène... Il se sentait inutile alors qu'il voulait agir. Maître Fu lui avait donné cette chance et il était prisonnier ici... Adrien souhaitait la voir. C'était important pour lui, elle avait donné une partie d'elle pour le secourir… De quoi pouvait-il avoir l'air actuellement ? Il était parfaitement conscience, certes en difficulté respiratoire, mais il était parfaitement capable de discuter, de rire.. De vivre. Alors que son amie, elle, était mystérieusement introuvable. Et cette idée commençait à le tourmenter au plus haut point.

Il alla à l'accueil et se présenta comme tel, sa canule nasale bien en place qui reliait le sac à dos qu'on lui avait donné quelques heures plus tôt.

« Je te reconnais. Apparemment tu es un sacré miraculé… Quand on sait ce qui est arrivé à ta jambe.

\- Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

\- Que veux-tu mon grand ? Sourit l'hôtesse d'accueil.

\- Je voudrais voir mon amie.

\- Ton amie… ?

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng. On l'a ramené avec moi normalement. »

Pendant tout ce temps, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Il s'attendait à ce qu'on l'emmène jusqu'à elle, qu'il puisse la voir sans problème, revoir son sourire et ses deux yeux bleus si pétillants… Mais le visage de l'infirmière s'était comme assombri tout à coup et elle regardait sa collègue, mal à l'aise.

« Tu vas me suivre Adrien, je vais t'emmener voir le médecin…

\- Mais…

\- Il t'expliquera. »

Plagg dans sa chemise gigotait comme s'il devenait super nerveux tout à coup. Adrien l'entendit dire de sa petite voix fourbe :

« Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? »

Il semblait inquiet, ce qu'Adrien trouva étonnant mais il ne trouva rien à lui répondre pour autant. Il suivit l'infirmière sans dire un mot, le stress commençant à l'envahir petit à petit à mesure qu'il avançait dans les couloirs blancs et bourrés de malades en fauteuil roulant. L'odeur de la maladie circulait dans l'air, Adrien n'avait beau respiré que l'air oxygéné de sa bouteille, il avait presque l'impression de la sentir cette odeur… Une odeur presque étouffante et remplie quotidiennement de microbes. Même quelqu'un de pas hypocondriaque ne pouvait pas se sentir bien.

Le médecin discutait au bout de ce couloir avec une personnage âgée qui circulait en déambulateur, il semblait lui donner les diagnostics récents et à sa mine, la femme semblait plus que réjouit ! Elle quitta le docteur en lui souriant de… Ses dents inexistantes et fit demi-tour avec son engin comme si cela l'amusait telle une enfant. Ce genre de vision plaisait à Adrien, ça le rendait heureux.

« Docteur Dupont, Adrien souhaiterait vous parlez.

\- Oh, Adrien ! Quel plaisir de te voir sur pied ! Je suppose que mes doigts magiques t'ont guéri plus vite que prévu. »

L'infirmière s'en alla, laissant le jeune Agreste entre de bonnes mains. Adrien n'osait pas le tromper, après tout, il valait mieux pour son statut de médecin de faire entendre que c'était bien lui son sauveur et non Maître Fu.

« Je vous remercierais jamais assez docteur. Je vais rester encore longtemps ici ? »

Docteur Dupont souleva une feuille de son carnet comme s'il cherchait le bon patient et regarda alternativement son support et Adrien.

« Écoute mon garçon, la vérité c'est qu'on ne sait pas encore. Tout dépend de ton futur état.

\- Mais je vais bien !

\- Oui mais tu as encore besoin d'oxygène et de soins quotidiens, tu n'as pas conscience des risques si tu t'exposes dehors Adrien et surtout si tu fais trop d'efforts. Et puis tu dois encore rester sous contrôle, passer une série de tests électrocardiogrammes…

\- Je sais que je peux y arriver. Et puis mon père a les moyens de…

\- De te payer des médecins au quotidien je sais. Mais ce n'est pas pareil, ici tu es entouré de professionnels. »

Le jeune homme souhaitait protester. Il était parvenu à rester presque une heure sans oxygène auparavant, il ne fallait pas en faire tout un plat non plus ! Il faisait preuve de bon sens mais il était hors de question pour lui de rester enfermé ici, il avait l'impression d'être chez lui ! Il fallait croire qu'il n'y avait que lui pour trouver la solution.

« Docteur, puis-je voir mon amie Marinette ?

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu es venu me voir ? »

Le médecin baissa la tête et soupira puis il marcha dans le couloir à pas lent. Adrien le suivit et attendit.

« Je suis désolée mon garçon mais tu ne pourras pas la voir avant un moment.

\- Pourquoi… ? Est-elle… En danger? »

Adrien se sentait bizarre tout à coup, comme peiné énormément, si douloureusement qu'il sentait son coeur sur le point d'exploser.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir mais ton amie ne va pas bien. Elle est actuellement en soins intensifs. La vérité c'est que sur la table d'opération, les chirurgiens n'ont pas pu faire grand-chose car le plus grave semblait se présenter de l'extérieur… Mais... »

Adrien se sentait terriblement nerveux tout à coup et il se stoppa au milieu du couloir, fixant le médecin d'un air grave, il aurait presque voulu se mettre en colère mais il savait accumuler toute sorte de choses sans broncher alors c'est ce qu'il fit de nouveau ; le visage de Marinette brillait dans son esprit comme si elle était présente et ça lui permettait de rester fort.

Le visage de Marinette plutôt que celui de Ladybug ? Il fallait le dire, en ce moment sa lady n'occupait plus ses pensées et c'était quelque chose de très troublant pour lui également.

« Mais quoi ? Dit-il brusquement.

\- Elle ne se réveille toujours pas.

\- Elle… -Adrien sentit sa voix se briser mais il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions- Elle est toujours inconsciente ?

\- Oui. Son état est stable mais... On préfère la laisser brancher pour contrôler son état à tout moment, tu comprends ?»

Le blond serra doucement ses phalanges et inspira longuement, la boule au ventre.

« Je veux la voir.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Seuls ses parents sont autorisés à la voir et encore ils ont un temps limité. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. Mais elle est si jeune... Je suis désolé mon grand, mais sois en sûr tu seras le premier que j'appellerais lorsqu'elle se réveillera. »

Adrien n'était pas de cet avis, pas d'accord. Il n'avait pas le droit de rester dans l'ignorance. Marinette lui avait sauvé la vie ! C'était sûrement de sa faute si elle était là à présent !

« S'il vous plait… N'y a t-il pas moyen de…

\- Aucun. Je suis navré mon garçon mais il n'y a que la patience qui pourra te soutenir ce coup-là. Il va falloir que tu nous fasses confiance. Il vaut mieux que tu revoies ton amie en forme que dans ces conditions tu ne trouves pas ? »

Adrien haussa les épaules et étira malgré sa peine un sourire au médecin qui semblait mal à l'aise d'avoir donné un tel refus. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son patient comme un soutien mais il ignorait fortement que ce geste agaçait d'autant plus Adrien : tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la voir et ne pas en avoir la possibilité le frustrait fortement.

« Où est-elle actuellement ?

\- En unité de soins intensifs. »

Et avec toute sa gentillesse, le médecin pointa du doigt la direction à Adrien en ajoutant « Par-là » il pensait sûrement devoir lui donner quelque chose, après tout il savait combien cela n'était pas facile non plus de devoir rester de côté sans pouvoir côtoyer une personne qui nous est chère.

Par ''chère '' il ne faisait pas référence à l'amitié en soit mais il est clair que selon Adrien il ne pouvait y avoir que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune garçon quitta alors le jeune docteur pour se diriger à pas vifs vers la salle de soins intensifs. Il ne contrôlait pas vraiment ses pas, il se dépêchait sans raison commune après tout, il n'avait aucun droit de la voir… Alors pourquoi son corps voulait-il à tout prix rejoindre cette porte au plus vite ? Au moment de voir l'indication « Soins intensifs » sur le mur à sa droite, il sentait son coeur palpiter un peu plus fort et lorsque la fameuse entrée fut face à lui, il le sentit se pincer entièrement comme si l'image d'une Marinette inconsciente et en mauvaise santé hantait son esprit. Adrien ne laissait rien paraître mais ça ne lui plaisait pas forcément. Il s'approcha de la porte blanche qui ne comportait qu'une inscription d'indication. Aucune fenêtre ne laissait paraître l'intérieur et c'était compréhensif. Il le savait. Pourtant ça le frustrait d'autant plus.

La canule dans ses narines le gênait, il la retira sans peine et la rangea dans son sac avant de le poser lentement par terre. Il inspira doucement par le nez et ne fut pas étonner de sentir sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal. Il s'avança alors lentement, jusqu'à ce que son être soit presque en contact avec la porte et il posa sa main dessus.

« Si Alya pouvait te voir... »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Cette idée de la savoir inconsciente était vraiment plus inquiétant qu'il ne le pensait et ça le tourmentait.

« Pourquoi es-tu là… Dans quel but l'as-tu fais ? Tu ne mérites pas ça Marinette.

\- Tu as envie d'entrer, intervint Plagg de son air sournois.

\- Évidemment, Marinette est mon amie et elle a tant fait pour moi.

\- T'es vraiment un idiot. »

Adrien lança à son kwami un regard noir.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu toujours ce genre de choses à son sujet ?

\- Tu es stupide.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux l'être.

\- Nom d'un camembert, tu es stupide et c'est tout. Il faut que je rentre.

\- On a pas le droit.

\- Toi non. Moi... »

Et sans prévenir, le petit chaton traversa la porte. Adrien tenta de l'en empêcher mais en toute réponse, sa main claqua bruyamment la porte ce à quoi il poussa un juron. Il colla alors son visage contre la surface et grogna, ordonnant dans un chuchotement :

« Plagg, reviens ici ! »

Mais apparemment le kwami avait décidé de rester dans la salle de soins intensifs pour y observer ce qu'Adrien ne savait pas ; ce qui fit soupirer le jeune garçon. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à rappeler le chaton, celui-ci fut totalement coupé par une voix calme et froide à la fois :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le jeune mannequin en sursauta. Au début, il pensait avoir été pris en flagrant délit, les médecins auraient pu trouver son attitude très suspecte après tout ! Mais apparemment aucun médecin ne semblait d'humeur à faire attention à lui. La seule personne qu'Adrien trouva à quelques mètres de lui fut Luka. Cet imbécile de Luka comme il penserait.

Il aurait souhaité ne jamais penser ça de lui, ce n'était pas très respectueux surtout qu'il le connaissait à peine mais en vue de son attitude envers lui, il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de l'apprécier.

« Comme toi je suppose.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- Un peu si, disons que c'est nécessaire pour ma survie. »

Adrien prenait un air assez sournois qui n'en rappelait pas moins Plagg, il aurait presque souhaité faire des jeux de mots mais il n'était pas Chat Noir, il n'était qu'Adrien Agreste. Il n'était pas libre de faire ce que bon lui semble.

Luka avait le regard froncé, des cernes énormes sous les yeux et le teint livide. Il n'avait pas l'air coiffé non plus et cette mine lui donnait un air de zombie gothique.

« T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, assura Adrien.

\- Évidemment que je ne vais pas bien, l'une de mes amie est à l'hôpital étrangement inconsciente à cause d'un pauvre minable comme toi ! »

Il venait de crier. Adrien avait les yeux grands ouverts, surpris par son attitude impulsive. Il avait l'habitude de connaître Luka sous un angle mesquin et mauvais… Et à présent il paraissait désespéré, si en colère que chacun de ses gestes ou de ses traits d'expression étaient à prendre à la menace.

« Luka tu ne peux pas m'accuser d'une chose alors que c'est un akumatisé qui l'a commis.

\- Ah ouais ? -La mèche bleue de ses cheveux lui tombait devant un oeil- Pourtant je te rappelle que Marinette était saine et sauve avant que tu ne te retrouves à pleurnicher à l'intérieur ! Si t'avais suivi tout le monde, elle serait encore en vie !

\- Marinette est encore… Tu ferais mieux de rentrer mon pote. Hin. Je crois que tu as besoin de dormir.

\- T'es pas mon pote.

\- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas comme si c'est quelque chose que je souhaitais.

\- Recule-toi de mon chemin, je veux la voir. »

Adrien le repoussa par l'épaule doucement, essayant de chercher de l'aide au loin pour qu'on puisse faire sortirLuka d'ici.

« Tu ne peux pas la voir, je ne le peux pas non plus. Je t'apprécie autant que tu puisses m'apprécier mais là-dessus tu vas devoir me faire confiance, sois raisonnable. Mari non plus ne souhaiterait pas que tu fasses ça. »

Le blond savait pertinemment qu'en jouant le rôle du gentil garçon il jouait avec le feu également. C'est quelque chose que Luka ne semblait pas supporter chez lui.

« C'est quoi ton soucis ? S'exclama le frère de Juleka, tu sembles oublier que c'est moi qui tiens les ficelles ! Tu n'es qu'un fils à papa bourré de fortunes, né pour attirer les ennuis et briser la vie des autres. Regarde ce que tu fais ! J'ai passé deux ans dans le noir par ta faute et maintenant c'est Marinette qui y passe ! »

Si Adrien était parvenu à garder son calme jusqu'ici, il ignorait encore comment. Mais le brun était blessant. Totalement blessant. C'était un point sensible pour Adrien de constamment se faire rappeler que sa vie n'avait rien de banale et qu'en plus elle n'était pas chanceuse. Il haïssait Luka pour ça. Il le haïssait pour cette vengeance personnelle qu'il cherchait à donner en se servant de Marinette mais en plus pour toutes ces paroles qui donnaient un sens véritable et terrible à sa vie. Il serrait les poings mais il ne souhaitait pas se mettre en colère. Pas ici. Et le brun n'en valait pas la peine. Adrien préféra lui tourner le dos, jetant discrètement un regard sur la porte à sa gauche, tête baissée.

« Je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec toi. Vas t-en. Tu verras Marinette quand elle sortira d'ici. »

Luka poussa une sorte de grognement agacé il était évident que voir le blond plus calme que prévu devait être excédant. Il s'apprêtait à l'agresser de nouveau de quelques mots brutaux cependant, il fut coupé rapidement par l'arrivée de Juleka, qui de façon contradictoire n'avait aucun soucis avec le blond.

« Maman t'attend dehors, dit-elle d'une voix basse.

\- Dis-lui que ça peut attendre. »

Au grand étonnement d'Adrien, Juleka prit le poignet de son frangin d'une certaine force.

« Arrête. Je sais très bien ce que tu veux et je ne peux pas accepter. Sors d'ici. Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas le bienvenue pour le moment. »

Adrien n'entendait presque rien de ses paroles mais il était certain qu'elle défendait sa cause, pour son plus grand plaisir.

« Très bien » grommela le brun en soupirant.

Son regard était froncé et les muscles de sa machoire bougeait de colère, comme s'il se les mordait pour calmer sa frustration. Il toisa ainsi Adrien plus fort, avant de faire demi-tour :

« On se reverra. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Il s'éloigna, en posant tout de même sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur au passage comme une affection particulière. Puis il disparut à l'angle du couloir, au bout. Juleka se présenta de nouveau vers Adrien, ses yeux violets particulièrement fatigués tandis que derrière, Rose arrivait toute courant, sa petite voix aigu appelant leurs deux noms.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon frère Adrien.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir.

\- Il est encore sur cette histoire depuis des années. Alors que vous n'étiez que des enfants… Marmonna t-elle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à lui, Adrien. Il y a plus important à penser ! Marinette a besoin de toi tu sais. »

Le petit sourire niais de Rose était une habitude mais celui-ci était plus insistant, ce qu'Adrien trouva étrange mais il ne voulait rien dire par peur de la vexer. Il préféra changer de sujet.

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Alya ? Je m'attendais sincèrement à la voir aux côtés de Nino hier. »

Les filles secouèrent la tête. Rose était agrippée au bras de Juleka avec amour ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire tendrement le blond.

« On est désolé Adrien, mais elle refuse de venir pour le moment elle est très préoccupée par les évènements. Marinette… Ladybug et Chat Noir disparus.. Enfin tu sais.. Répondit Rose.

\- Oui je comprends.

\- On est tous là si tu as besoin. » Ajouta Juleka.

Adrien hocha la tête d'approbation et adressa quelques remerciements aux filles avant qu'elles ne s'éloignent main dans la main. Il était reconnaissant de voir que ses copains de classe était présent pour lui en cas de besoin, et cela lui réchauffait le coeur, mais actuellement ses pensées étaient dirigées plus intensément vers la salle où s'était rendu Plagg depuis plusieurs minutes. Fort heureusement, comme si le chaton avait senti que la voie était libre, il ressortit soudainement à travers l'entrée, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Adrien.

« Plagg ! Tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça sans prévenir !

\- Oh gamin… (Le kwami bailla longuement avant de reprendre d'un ton blasé) Tu devrais plutôt me remercier d'avoir été jeté un œil.

\- Comment va Marinette ? Tu l'as vu ? »

D'habitude Plagg prenait presque plaisir à se servir des informations qu'il contenait pour obtenir en échanges du fromage de la part d'Adrien mais cette situation là, était bien trop délicate. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en profiter. Tikki venait clairement de lui rappeler que le pauvre blond allait rester seul face aux ténèbres pendant un moment.

« Bon écoute Adrien, je vais pas passer par quatre fromages, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps elle pourra sortir de là.

\- Il faut que je la vois.

\- Tu te feras virer avant même d'avoir atteint son lit.

\- Chat Noir peut le faire. »

Plagg demeura stoïque, avant d'exploser :

« Je refuse. Là-dessus, il va falloir donner.

\- Je t'en donne déjà tous les jours petit chenapan. Tu me dois bien ça.

\- Tu comptes faire comment avec ton costume, sans ton oxygène ? La vie est bien trop belle ici, je ne tiens pas à repartir maintenant dans ma boite.

\- Y aura aucun soucis. Je me détransformerai une fois dans l'unité et j'aurais le sac avec moi si j'en ai besoin...

\- Non, Adrien. Réfléchis. »

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres du blond, tandis qu'il baissait la tête, convaincu qu'au fond, le kwami disait la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas prendre autant de risques.

« Tu as raison. Laisse-tomber. Peut-être que c'est stupide après tout. »

* * *

La nuit, l'hôpital Saint-Louis paraissait plus calme dans la zone où se situait sa chambre mais il percevait que le mouvement était plus agité du côté des urgences, ce qui était plutôt normal. Cependant, Adrien savait pertinemment qu'il ne devrait pas passer par les couloirs, les infirmières lui ordonneraient de se rendre dans sa chambre, surtout à une heure aussi tardive. En effet, pour avoir moins de chance de se faire remarquer, le garçon aurait abordé cette tactique de disparaître au milieu de la nuit pour minimiser le risque qu'on vienne le voir dans sa chambre. Mais il savait que son temps était limité. Et surtout qu'il ne devait pas… il n'avait pas le droit de la voir. Au final, Plagg avait raison. Peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas pour lui d'y aller.

« Je ne vais pas dormir tranquillement.

\- Humf. (Le petit chat se recroquevilla à côté de la tête d'Adrien, sur l'oreiller) Arrête de te prendre la tête. Tu ne peux pas aller la voir, tu auras tout le temps de te faire pardonner lorsqu'elle se sentira mieux.

\- Ce serait juste l'histoire d'une nuit.

\- D'une nuit seulement ? Ah oui ? Tu crois que je te vois pas venir me demander à l'avance de te transformer tous les jours pour ça.. Je te pensais plus sage que ça.

\- Tu sais qu'au fond je ne le suis pas autant que je puisse prétendre l'être, sourit-il.

\- Mais d'habitude c'est toi qui est le plus sage de nous deux. Et actuellement tu es loin en dessous. Maintenant trouve-moi du camembert.

\- Dans un hopital, au milieu de la nuit ? Tu m'as pris pour qui ?

\- Roh aller il y a bien des choses à voler dans cet endroit de fou.

\- Je préfèrerais partir d'ici. » Soupira le blond en regardant par sa fenêtre la nuit parisienne éclairée de ses mille et une lumières.

Celui-ci était incertain de ce qu'il souhaitait actuellement.. Et cela, le kwami s'en rendait partiellement compte. Le jeune garçon était trop inquiet et dans la culpabilité d'avoir laissé son amie dans les décombres alors que c'était à lui de s'y retrouver depuis le début et maintenant… Il cherchait inconsciemment à prendre soin d'elle pour se faire pardonner. C'était compréhensif. Mais le blond savait que c'était inconscient de ne pas respecter les règles de sécurité de l'hôpital pour ça.

Et il était sûr de lui ce coup-là. Alors il prenait son mal en patience. Mais son envie de sortir d'ici, elle, était beaucoup trop forte. Ne pas être autorisé à voir Marinette était quelque chose de plutôt frustrant mais de normal dont il ne pouvait se permettre d'abuser. Cependant, sortir en douce par la fenêtre pour vagabonder dans les rues de Paris la nuit, ça, c'était une affaire de goût qui était bien trop familière pour Adrien. Après tout, il était habitué à être séquestré constamment chez lui et à se sauver alors, que ce soit ici ou là-bas, cela revenait au même non ? Et puis, il était curieux de voir l'état dans laquelle se trouvait la ville de Paris, sachant que Ladybug n'était pas réapparue pour utiliser son pouvoir et remettre celle-ci en ordre. Peut-être pourrait-il aider quelques passants en détresse ? Soutenir moralement quelques victimes de passage ? C'était la base de son rôle de super héros après tout… Bien que cette fois-ci, sa partenaire était introuvable. Et que... Non. Il serait obligé dans l'ombre. Les parisiens devaient le haïr à l'heure qu'il est.

Le kwami qui demeurait à côté du blond voyait clair dans les attentions actuelles de son ami et il voulait pertinemment lui refuser cette demande mais il savait que celui-ci pouvait être complètement buté quand il s'y mettait, si bien qu'il eut beau tenter de le résonner encore une fois, Adrien ne l'écouta pas et il déclara la formule pour se transformer en Chat Noir.

Lorsque le jeune garçon fut entièrement camouflé par son alter égo, il ne perdit pas de temps et s'élança vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, entrouverte légèrement de quelques centimètres, à son maximum, pour ne pas inciter les patients à s'élancer dans le vide en cas de déprime temporaire. Adrien analysa quelques instant l'ouverture à l'encadré blanc et il attrapa le rebord, poussant la vitre qui ne se décidait pas à bouger.

« Je pense qu'il va falloir forcer un peu. »

Fort heureusement, il pouvait user un peu de sa force de super-héros pour s'en sortir. À ce moment, il prit alors appui sur ses jambes, fléchissant les genoux pour se donner un maximum de puissance et il resserra le bord de la fenêtre entre ses doigts avant de la soulever tout en poussant pour débloquer la construction qui l'empêchait de s'ouvrir plus. Chat Noir poussa une longue plainte d'effort et ne cessa pas de pousser jusqu'à ce qu'un -clic- de plus en plus continu se fasse entendre, signifiant que le mécanisme était entrain de céder.

Lorsqu'enfin la fenêtre fut ouverte d'une dizaine de centimètres en plus, Adrien se hissa entre celle-ci et le rebord pour se retrouver à l'extérieur, longeant le rebord qui menait droit au vide. Il se redressa ainsi sur ses deux pattes et prit son bâton qu'il allongea à sa taille. Ses yeux se fermaient un instant tandis qu'il savourait la brise parisienne qui venait caresser son visage. Il avait la sensation de ne pas être sortit depuis des lustres alors qu'en vérité, cela faisait deux jours. Mais il chérissait cet instant. Rien n'était plus excitant que de sortir la nuit, sous une identité qui démontrait sa véritable personnalité, une identité où enfin, il pouvait profiter de sa liberté. Puis, il pensa à sa lady. Sa lady qui était introuvable et dont sa disparition était inquiétante. Au fond, elle lui manquait terriblement et c'était un fait : il savait très bien que sans elle, il n'était plus rien. Que sans elle, la vie de super-héros n'aurait plus aucun sens ou du moins, plus le même qu'actuellement. Il aimait cette fille si fort, c'était une nécessité..

Il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut-être était-elle parmi les blessés ?

Pour en avoir le coeur net, il s'élança grâce à la force de son bâton et de ses bras vers les toits parisiens les plus proches. Paris était toujours aussi lumineuse et plein d'auras romantiques, sous diverses balades de péniches ou de pousse-pousses. Le ciel était dégagé, ce qui permettait de percevoir malgré cette pollution habituelle, quelques étoiles brillantes de clarté, illuminant un instant l'esprit préoccupé d'Adrien. Il courrait sur les toits, jetant son regard de félin un peu partout autour de lui.. La seule différence qui semblait demeurer dans sa ville natale, c'était bien ce silence. Ce vide. Ce manque d'animations quotidien.

En effet, plus personne ne semblait demeurer dans les rues. Bien-sûr une ou deux présences venaient s'ajouter de temps à autre mais Paris qui était sans arrêt affaire de tourismes et de populations abondantes laissait apparaître des rues vides de tout mouvement.

Tout cela était bien trop étrange aux yeux du super-héros qui décida alors de s'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans son observation, s'éloignant de l'hôpital Saint-Louis un peu plus chaque mètre. Plus il s'avançait de toits en toits, plus la ville s'illuminait et apparaissait sous un nouveau jour. Il passa devant la République et le Beaubourg, deux endroits typiquement toujours blindés qui ne semblaient être victimes que de quelques pauvres passants curieux. Le Louvre, lui, avait éteint ses lumières extérieur, se montrant plus sombre que jamais ; Chat Noir se poussa donc à continuer vers les Champs-Elysées, la panique l'envahissant petit à petit… Et c'est en arrivant là-bas qu'il put remarquer les véritables dégâts. Plusieurs personnes demeuraient sur place, toute une équipe, une foule ; certes, en pleine action, mais toujours présente… Et les Champs-Élysées étaient presque méconnaissables.

Adrien se stoppa un instant et se mit à croupis, une main sur le sol tandis qu'il observait de haut, le paysage apocalyptique qui s'offrait à lui. Une partie de Paris avait été ravagée sous les flammes de l'akumatisé, les arbres étaient calcinés, plusieurs voitures étaient retournées, leur capot explosé et noirci par la chaleur que cela avait dut procuré. L'arc de triomphe au loin, avait abandonné ses quelques lumières pour se laisser sombrer dans la discrétion et les ténèbres : une grosse fissure barrait la colonne de droite. Chat Noir se laissait tomber sur les fesses, au bord du toit, sous l'effet de choc. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'un akumatisé puisse autant faire de dégats. C'est comme si un énorme tremblement de terres avait ravagé cette partie de la ville.

Il tourna son visage vers l'Ouest, cherchant à observer plus loin, la place du Trocadéro et la Tour Eiffel… Mais eux aussi semblaient être en mauvais point. Au final, les seules personnes qui semblaient demeurer sur ces places, n'étaient rien d'autre que des secours, des pompiers, des policiers et toute sorte d'équipe de constructions qui analysaient les environs. Mais rien ne fut pire pour Adrien que d'observer entre deux hommes de sécurité des corps inconscients sur le sol, noirs cendres comme si leurs enveloppes avaient brûlé dans toute l'horreur de la situation. Le jeune garçon retint sa respiration, sentant son coeur s'affoler dans l'impuissance.

Il avait échoué.

Mais surtout, cela pouvait très bien signifier que Ladybug, sa lady, le seul amour de sa vie, était parmi ces corps qui semblaient calcinés… Et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le pardonner.

Quelque chose se déclencha alors en lui, comme une bombe à retardement. Il inspira plusieurs fois, comme dans l'incapacité d'expirer de nouveau. Cette vision s'imprima en lui et s'ancra jusqu'au plus profond de son être comme une claque qu'on lui infligerait toute sa vie. Il ordonna alors, presque qu'en criant, sa détransformation avant de se mettre à quatre pattes, dans l'incapacité de respirer comme une boule qui resserrait son estomac à mesure qu'il essayait d'inspirer et d'expirer l'air qu'il sentait presque comme toxique.

« Adrien ! Tu aurais dus rester à l'hôpital ! Toi, espèce d'inconscient, Chat Noir n'est pas aussi stupide ! »

Le blond ne pouvait pas répondre, mais il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu Plagg aussi en colère après lui. Il posa subitement sa main contre sa poitrine et il s'allongea contre le toit en s'efforçant de respirer calmement et lentement, sans paniquer. Il avait plutôt intérêt à bien s'accrocher car sa chute ne pouvait être que mortelle s'il tombait d'ici. Le garçon paraissait prendre peu à peu à son rythme mais des larmes s'étaient écoulées au coin de ses yeux. Il avait besoin d'oxygène. Et maintenant. Le petit kwami s'installa sur son torse et le toisa un instant, le regard peiné.

« Pour une fois, je suis bien impatient à l'idée de t'entendre prononcer de nouveau ces mots. Dépêche-toi et peut-être que le prochain camembert en ma possession te sera partagé. »

Adrien ne se permit aucune réflexion et ne prit même pas la peine d'esquisser un sourire qu'il prononçait déjà la formule pour se transformer de nouveau, après s'être calmé. Une fois fait, il se décida à tourner le dos à cette scène, trop dure à ses yeux, pour se diriger de nouveau vers l'hôpital Saint-Louis discrètement pour que personne ne le voit ; si des passants observaient Chat Noir dans les rues de Paris de nouveau que pourraient-ils penser ? Qu'il prenait plaisir à manquer une attaque d'akumatisé pour venir siroter ensuite cette victoire en admirant les dégâts causés ? Une main sur la poitrine, le souffle court, il ne s'attarda pas sur la situation et décolla faiblement grâce à son bâton pour rejoindre son lieu de soin.

* * *

Pendant ces quelques minutes, la coccinelle n'avait pas quitté ses pensées. Son visage. Son sourire. Ses yeux et ses mimiques ravageuses. Elle parvenait à rayonner de plus belle, et ce, même dans son esprit et il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour la revoir maintenant. Il n'était pas parvenu à s'inquiéter sur le sort de sa lady jusqu'à présent, il avait eu confiance en ses capacités et il avait espéré du fond de son être que cette disparition n'était que de passage le temps qu'il sorte de l'hôpital. Mais apparemment c'était pire que ça. Et si elle était vraiment parmi ces corps… Était-elle.. Morte ? Non. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. C'était impensable. Invivable comme sensation. Perdre la seule fille qui parvenait à le rendre aussi dingue. Aussi amoureux. Il s'était promis de la protéger et encore une fois…

Cette fois-ci, il pleuvait. Et Adrien n'avait pas rejoint sa chambre. Il était là, sur le rebord contre le mur qui longeait l'extérieur, devant la fenêtre qui menait à la salle des soins intensifs dont le volet était à demi-fermé par obligation… Mais d'ici, il la voyait parfaitement. Le visage pâle, les yeux clots, les cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage comme un éternel désordre sombre. Toute sorte de fils la reliaient à deux machines à côté de son lit.

Elle semblait paisible. Souffrante. Mais elle était toujours aussi jolie.

Adrien, derrière son masque, laissa échapper un soupire douloureux. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. S'il avait perdu sa lady c'était sûrement de sa faute et ici, une de ses plus proches amies étaient dans un état critique parce qu'il s'était lui même mis dans une situation délicate. La malchance faisait partie de son quotidien, mais là, il était à condamner. Il se maudissait chaque seconde qui passait. Sa respiration était lourde et il jurait que d'une seconde à l'autre il allait s'évanouir pour basculer dans le vide tellement que son manque d'oxygène était critique. Mais cela lui importait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile. Aussi vide et coupable.

L'eau coulait dans ses cheveux et les gouttes se répandaient sur le bout de son nez, sur ses joues, alors que son front se posait contre la vitre humide de l'endroit où reposait la jeune styliste. Il ne pourrait attendre plus longtemps.

« Accroche-toi princesse. Je serais bientôt là et cette-fois ci, je te promets que je ne te lâcherais pas. »

Le souvenir de sa main lâchant la sienne tandis que les décombres s'écrasaient sur elle le hantait chaque fois qu'il osait fermer les yeux et il ne pouvait pas vivre avec ça tant qu'elle ne rouvrirait plus les yeux. Il voulait être là pour elle. Elle avait tout donné pour lui. Il allait lui donner plus.

Lorsque le blond se décida enfin à rejoindre sa chambre, il put à peine enjamber la petite fenêtre que son corps se laissa basculer au-dessus du rebord avant de s'effondrer au sol, avide de toute énergie. Il murmura ainsi sa détransformation et haleta fortement le temps de ramper jusqu'à son sac à dos qui demeurait sur son lit. Plagg qui demeurait aussi inquiet que précédemment, prenait un air calme et posé plutôt inattendu tandis qu'il mettait son masque sur son visage.

« Elle n'est plus… Chuchota Adrien.

\- Calme-toi. Respire lentement. Je suis certain que ta Ladybug va bien, tu sais très bien comment elle est. Irrésistible mais invincible, tenta le chaton avec humour.

\- Elle est…

\- Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Si elle n'était vraiment plus de ce monde, tu ne crois pas que je l'aurais senti ? »

L'expiration du blond fut longue et lourde, comme une plainte à la fois rassurée et toujours aussi troublée. Ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit de fatigue. Le garçon était vraiment épuisé.

« Au pire, je suis là moi. » Dit-il d'un air sournois.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, le blond laissa échapper un dernier sourire, la main toujours accrochée à son masque nécessaire qui apaisait peu à peu son organisme. Le kwami s'installa ainsi sur son épaule, au creux de son cou et il observa un instant le jeune humain amoureux et désorienté. Totalement incapable de se retrouver.

Et il sut à quel point le processus était de nouveau encore entrain de se dérouler. Que bientôt, son jeune ami devrait savoir les vérités qui tourmentent sa personnalité depuis tant d'années.


	5. Chapitre 5 : S'il savait

**HELLO LES MIRACULERS !**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais préparé avec l'amour de DeadlyFury. :)**

 **Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos petites reviews bien plaisantes et vos soutiens !**

 **Sandy Moon, et oui je suis sadique je dois avouer que tu peux t'attendre à tout avec moi, donc pour la suite ou la fin ce sera une surprise. ;)**

 **Je tiens à préciser que dans cette fanfiction, les miraculous de Rena Rouge et Queen Bee ont déjà été donné une fois à Alya et Chloé. Simple détail que j'ai ajouté au dernier moment. Je ne tenais pas à ce que ça vous perturbe.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré les grandes descriptions et le sujet principal traité. ^-^**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture, on se retrouve à la fin !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : S'il savait

Adrien avait dormi toute la nuit sans le moindre problème apparent. Lorsque l'infirmière, Lucie, était venue le voir au petit matin, il était toujours au sol appuyé contre son lit et son masque tombait sur son épaule. Fort heureusement, Plagg avait dut se réveiller à temps pour se cacher. Lucie avait été plus que surprise de surprendre le patient par terre, c'était quelque chose d'assez étrange mais elle supposait que le garçon avait le sommeil lourd et n'avait pas dut se sentir partir.

Cependant, son attention s'était portée sur la fenêtre qui était ouverte, bien plus que d'habitude. En regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir que le mécanisme de sécurité avait cédé. La jeune femme cala une mèche de ses cheveux bruns attachés derrière son oreille et toucha du bout des doigts l'endroit qui s'était rompu. Ensuite, elle jeta son regard doux vers Adrien, perplexe de cette casse ainsi que de la position du garçon. Elle préféra ne rien s'imaginer d'étrange : avec ses difficultés à respirer et sa faiblesse il n'aurait jamais pu casser le rouage. De plus, son sourire quotidien n'avait pas l'air de marquer une envie particulière de suicide. Du moins, c'est ce que Lucie préféra se dire avant de refermer la fenêtre doucement.

Elle s'avança ensuite vers le blond qui dormait toujours à point fermé puis elle le secoua doucement.

« Adrien, tu as une prise de sang ce matin et une fibroscopie bronchique pour voir ce qui cause encore tes hyperventilations. Je te dépose ça ici, prends une douche et habille toi avec ça. On viendra te cherchez sous peu. »

Malgré son sommeil profond, Adrien s'était réveillé soudainement, comme en sursaut. Le sourire rassurant de Lucie l'avait accueilli mais pendant un instant, il se demandait où il était.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as atterri ici, mais la prochaine fois installe-toi dans ton lit, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas sûr que d'autres auraient été aussi considérants. »

Il adressa sans réfléchir un hochement de tête à la femme qui s'en alla aussitôt puis il regarda autour de lui en se remémorant les évènements jusqu'ici. Notamment ceux de la veille au soir avec un Paris qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Des corps morts. Des ténèbres. Et sa lady disparue…

Une boule se reforma dans son estomac et il se sentit de nouveau misérable. Il en avait rien à faire de ces examens. Il voulait partir à sa recherche. Savoir la vérité. Pas perdre son temps avec des médecins qui lui refusent également la possibilité de voir son amie Marinette…

Mais il fallait le dire : il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se montrer considérant envers ceux qui cherchaient à prendre soin de lui.

« J'espère que la nuit t'a portée conseil. »

Plagg était sortit de sa cachette vicieusement tandis qu'Adrien se dirigeait vers la douche. Celui-ci se stoppa au niveau de la porte, la mine aussi blasée que celle du chaton.

« Non. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »

En effet, il était bien décidé à se rendre dans l'unité de soin intensif malgré les règles de l'hôpital. Si cela n'avait pas été aussi important pour lui, il n'aurait jamais pris la peine de se rebeller contre ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Mais il s'agissait de son amie. De celle qui avait risqué sa vie pour le sauver. De plus, le fait est que sa capacité à pouvoir devenir Chat Noir lui donnait encore plus envie de ne pas obéir étant donné que sous son identité secrète il pouvait se permettre d'être qui il voulait.

« Et Ladybug alors ? Demanda d'un air coquin Plagg derrière la porte tandis qu'Adrien faisait couler l'eau.

\- Il faut que je parte à sa recherche. »

Le chaton esquissa un sourire.

« Hum. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir de cet endroit de misère je te rappelle.

\- La nuit nous pouvons, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

\- Et tu crois sincèrement que je vais te laisser gambader dans Paris pendant des heures alors que t'as besoin de tous ces trucs étranges pour respirer normalement? Je tiens au camembert moi ! Et à la vie aussi.

\- Plagg ! Tu es immortel !

\- C'est facile de dire ça. »

Il eut un silence entre les deux amis pendant quelques secondes.

\- La seule chose que tu perdras de moi c'est ma sympathie à te donner ce que tu veux.

\- Tu as tort. De tous ceux qui ont pu porter le costume de Chat Noir, t'es celui que j'aime le plus. »

Soudainement, Adrien entrouvrit la porte, une serviette autour de la taille. Il observait Plagg d'un air attendri.

« N'essaie pas de me prendre par les sentiments pour que j'aille te chercher du camembert. »

Le kwami s'apprêtait à répondre cependant, son ami respirait difficilement, une main sur sa poitrine. Le blond souffla doucement par la bouche et il n'eut pas besoin de le demander que Plagg lui ramenait déjà son masque d'oxygène relié par un long tube qui trainait par terre jusqu'à son sac à dos. Il laissa le jeune garçon souffler dedans un moment tout en se posant sur son épaule, une patte contre son cou. Adrien fit les cents pas dans sa chambre, laissant quelques traces d'eau derrière lui. Et c'est en se tournant légèrement que Plagg prit en compte ses brulures et ses blessures sur son corps.

« Gamin, c'est normal ces plaques rouges dans ton dos ?

\- Je ne suis pas sur. J'ai du mal à rester sous l'eau aussi longtemps sans que ça me fasse un mal de chien. Mes avant-bras aussi sont comme ça. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Plagg ne répondit rien et préféra attendre intelligemment les examens de son ami. Peut-être que les hommes à blouse blanche donneraient une réponse.

Adrien s'habilla alors avec la robe d'hôpital rapidement en gardant à porter de main son masque d'oxygène. Son kwami, assit sur le lit, ne cessait pas de le regarder comme s'il cherchait à évaluer son état quotidien.

« Je parie au nom du fromage que ton escapade d'hier ne t'a vraiment pas fait du bien.

\- Possible. Mais je ne regrette pas une seconde Plagg. Si je ne l'avais pas fais, je n'aurais jamais pu évaluer les vrais dégâts de la ville.

\- La question c'est comment tu comptes t'y prendre si le Papillon reprend le contrôle d'un akumatisé enflammé ?

\- Je ne préfère pas y penser pour le moment. Qui que ce soit, le Papillon semble avoir été obligé de stopper son attaque lorsqu'il a appris les dégâts de l'école. Il lui faudra un moment avant de réattaquer la ville. Ça me laisse le temps de me rétablir et de retrouver Ladybug à temps. »

Adrien s'assit ensuite sur son lit, le regard plein d'espoir.

« T'as aucune possibilité de détecter Ladybug ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends gamin… ?

\- Tu m'as dis que tu pouvais sentir sa mort. Ladybug a donc un kwami elle aussi non ? Vous n'avez pas un lien spécial qui permettrait de localiser…

\- Ce ne sont que des légendes ! Coupa rapidement Plagg, il n'y a… Aucun moyen de se retrouver mutuellement. »

En vérité, le chaton avait cherché à s'en sortir rapidement pour ne pas que le blond ne vienne à douter de la présence de Tikki non loin de cette chambre. Mais celui-ci paraissait déçu, comme si l'espoir de retrouver plus rapidement Ladybug venait de disparaître.

Mais si seulement il savait…

oOo

Adrien attendait depuis environ une heure au moment où Lucie ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour l'inviter à la suivre. Son visage de maman était toujours aussi aimable, cependant, le jeune mannequin avait noté son regard perdu vers la fenêtre cassé. Et il craignait le pire. Lucie était loin d'être bête, il espérait simplement qu'elle ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives et finisse par comprendre son identité secrète.

Plagg ne put suivre son ami pour la simple et bonne raison que le jeune garçon ne portait qu'un simple tissu sur lui. Il valait donc mieux pour lui de rester dans la chambre discrètement et d'attendre le retour du héros. Celui-ci, par ailleurs, sortit derrière l'infirmière qui lui présenta à sa grande surprise, un fauteuil roulant. Il le jaugea d'ailleurs pendant un moment, ne comprenant pas la nécessité de la chose. Et puis, il se rappela qu'il marchait pieds nus et que c'était sûrement mieux de se faire transporter ainsi. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'ascenseur et descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre un couloir vaste qui menaient jusqu'à l'accueil et c'est à droite, dans un autre couloir bondé de patients qu'Adrien passa sa consultation avec le Dr. Dupont ainsi que ses examens.

D'abord, il avait fallut un moment avant que la prise de sang ne soit finie étant donné que c'était un interne qui s'était chargé de le faire pour le plus grand malheur du fils Agreste. Le docteur avait fini par reprendre la main avant de venir examiner les brûlures du blond présentes dans son dos, son torse et ses bras. Lucie elle, s'était chargée de vérifier la validité de sa jambe auparavant cassée, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien en bon état. Pour la jambe, tout allait pour le mieux. Cependant, il semblait que les brûlures d'Adrien n'aient pas été considérées suffisamment au sérieux, montrant ainsi des brûlures superficielles du second degré et non du premier. Son épiderme ainsi que son terme était bien abimés et sa peau formait des cloques à certains endroits, notamment au niveau de ses omoplates et du milieu de son échine. Rien de grave fort heureusement ; cependant, les soins apportés allaient être faits avec d'autant plus d'attention et surtout, Adrien allait cicatriser plus longtemps. Mais cela était peu important pour lui. En fait, durant sa consultation ainsi que son examen bronchique qui suivit, le jeune garçon avait gardé le silence le plus complet, concentrant ses pensées sur la disparition de Ladybug et sur l'état de Marinette dont personne ne semblait discuter. Il repensait à son bracelet qu'elle tenait fermement dans le camion des urgences et cette image ne cessait de le tourmenter, de lui répéter : **pourquoi ?**

De retour dans sa chambre, le déjeuner l'attendait sur la petite table. Toujours en silence, il se dirigea vers celui-ci, la mine réfléchie. Son kwami l'attendait caché sur le fauteuil à côté du lit.

« Il était temps.

\- C'était nécessaire, ils doivent vérifier si tout va bien. Le médecin va venir me voir après.

\- Rien de nouveau ? Dit-il d'un ton las en mangeant un morceau de pain.

\- Euh, ils étaient surpris de voir mes brûlures aussi rouges et douloureuses. Mais ça va, je n'ai besoin d'aucune greffe.

\- C'est quoi ça ? »

Adrien regardait fixement Plagg, les sourcils froncés, vérifiant chacun de ses mouvements.

« .. Dans mon cas ça aurait été une transplantation de tissues, enfin de peau, de quelqu'un sur moi… Je rêve où tu manges mon déjeuner ?

\- Un bout seulement. »

D'un air sévère, Adrien préféra vérifier et souleva la cloche sur son plateau, à côté de son bol de chocolat, où était disposé un morceau de pain… Déjà bien attaqué.

« Plagg ! Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? Je suis à jeun depuis 19h hier soir !

\- Moi aussi je te rappelle ! Et puis, t'as un autre repas dans quelques heures, tu ne vas sincèrement pas me prendre le fromage pour un morceau de pain qui n'a même pas le goût du délicieux camembert ?

\- J'aurais sincèrement pu être gentil et en demander aux infirmières ce midi mais je crois que je vais changer d'avis... »

Le kwami relacha soudainement le morceau de pain et s'envola sur l'épaule d'Adrien tandis que celui-ci prenait place pour manger ce qu'il restait, prenant avec lui son sac à dos et son masque d'oxygène.

« On peut toujours s'arranger… Déclara Plagg sournoisement.

\- Dis-moi où est Ladybug.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne pouvais rien savoir.

\- La question n'est pas si tu peux mais ce que tu sais déjà. »

Les moustaches du chaton se mirent à frémir sous les paroles de son ami qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il flotta dans les airs, face à son visage, sa bouille de chat dirigé vers le plafond.

« Je ne sais rien.

\- Oh si tu sais quelque chose. Tu es un très mauvais menteur. »

Adrien se mit à sourire de manière fourbe, plaçant ensuite le masque sur son visage. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il n'ajoute:

« Pendant qu'on m'examinait et me faisait passer l'examen, je n'ai pas cessé de réfléchir et je dois dire que je te trouve plutôt calme vu la situation. Si Ladybug était vraiment introuvable, tu n'aurais pas tenu en place. T'es un petit fainéant mais t'es tout de même concerné par ce qui touche nos deux miraculous.

\- Cesse de sourire comme un idiot, t'es loin de savoir la vérité ! Paniqua le kwami.

\- Parce qu'il y en a une ? »

Plagg avait sa petite bouche d'ouverte comme s'il ne savait plus quoi dire pour se défendre. Adrien en rajouta :

« Tu es entré dans la salle de soins intensifs. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour… Voir comment allait ton amie.

\- L'état de n'importe lequel de mes amis ne t'aurait pas fait entrer aussi subitement tête première à travers une porte.

\- Tu n'en sais rien !

\- Je commence à te connaître petit matou. Tu vis 24h/24 avec moi. »

La conversation avait monté en cadence, laissant le kwami face à un gouffre infini. Il savait qu'il ne devait rien lui dire. Il n'en avait aucunement le droit et surtout c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Et si Adrien avait une réaction inattendue en apprenant que sa chère amie est sa tendre Ladybug ? Et si le Papillon apprenait que leurs identités étaient révélées ?

Heureusement, ce cauchemar fut stoppé par l'ouverture de la porte par laquelle passa le médecin. Plagg s'était caché à la vitesse de l'éclair tandis qu'Adrien, les joues rouges de nervosité faisait semblant de manger. Il était encore sous tension à l'idée d'en savoir plus de la bouche de Plagg mais il entendit quand même distinctement de la part du médecin :

« … Poser des pansements gras, réhydratation et nous allons vous changer de lit pour en mettre un fluidisé et soulager vos brûlures du dos. En ce qui concerne votre examen de fibroscopie bronchique, on a put remarquer de rares lésions muqueuses mais il y a également des zones non ventilés, ce pourquoi vous êtes souvent en hyperventilation. Nous allons donc continuer l'oxygénation en augmentant la dose et vous faire faire de la kinésithérapie respiratoire. »

En vérité, le jeune blond ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce charabia. Il retenait simplement que ces soins allaient être plus importants et c'était tant mieux pour lui. Il était tellement préoccupé par d'autres choses qui ne tournaient pas autour de sa santé, que sa seule question au médecin fut : « Et du coup quand est-ce que je vais sortir ? » Le médecin l'avait observé, incrédule, en croyant à une blague. Mais il lui répondit sincèrement et en tout respect qu'ils ne pourraient pas savoir tant qu'il serait en hyperventilation et que ces brûlures seraient encore sous traitement. Cependant, il rassura Adrien en lui déclarant qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie et que ça raccourcissait son séjour ici pour son plus grand plaisir.

Lorsque l'équipe de soins fut partie, Adrien se retrouva donc de nouveau nez à nez avec son kwami qui pour une fois n'avait pas osé dire le moindre jeu de mots ou la moindre phrase délicate. Il sentait que le blond n'avait pas lâché l'affaire malgré l'intervention des médecins. Malheureusement pour lui, Adrien commençait à devenir un peu trop curieux…

« Plagg. Est-ce que Ladybug est dans cette salle ? »

Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion nouvelle, seule une lueur d'espoir brillait dans son regard. Plagg devinait, en s'installant sur la petite table, que son ami ne sous-entendait aucunement l'identité de Marinette. Il devait croire en la présence de plusieurs malades dans la même unité de soin intensif, or, ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qui, heureusement pour ce coup là, rendait sa réflexion stupide mais Adrien était naïf, et ça, c'était une certitude dont Plagg ne doutait pas une seconde. Ce qui lui donnait un avantage. Il essaya même de lui donner un indice :

« Ton amie est toute seule dans cette pièce Adrien.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu entré ? »

En vain. Pour Adrien, le fait que Marinette soit Ladybug était improbable. À vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il avait remarqué que certains points physiques et moraux pouvaient les rapprocher mais depuis le début, aucun doute n'avait persisté.

« Parfois tu devrais te dire que je ne pense pas qu'au camembert et que je fais les choses pour toi. Tu voulais y aller ? Alors je suis rentré pour t'aider !

\- Tu mens Plagg. T'essaye de m'embrouiller.

\- Tu doutes de ma générosité ?

\- Je ne doute pas de toi... »

Le blond tendit les mains vers son kwami, le laissant prendre place dans ses paumes.

« Tu comprends que j'ai juste la sensation d'être encore mis à l'écart. Encore mis au secret. Je suis toujours le dernier à savoir ce qu'il faut. À savoir la vérité. Ladybug est la seule au courant de toute ces choses dont je ne le suis pas. Elle connaît les identités de Rena Rouge. De Queen Bee… Si je les savais, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose de vraiment utile ici ! Les trouver et leur confier la mission que nous sommes incapable d'exercer ! Mais je ne sais rien. Et toi, j'ai juste l'impression que tu me cherches des excuses pour me cacher cette « vérité » dont tu parles. »

Plagg avait les oreilles baissés, observant son ami d'un air sceptique et triste à la fois. Le kwami ne savait pas quoi faire puisque malgré les avertissements de Tikki il y a quelques mois, il prenait en compte le fait que la situation devenait délicate et qu'Adrien était tout de même un garçon intelligent.

« Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais que tu n'as rien le droit de me dire… Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais si seulement…

\- Je suis autant agacé que toi dans cette situation ! C'est Tikki qui m'a menacée ! Moi de base, je n'y voyais pas grand inconvénient.

\- … Tikki ?

\- Le kwami de ta Ladybug. Elle est très sérieuse sur les règles qu'on nous confie, le problème étant que parfois elle devrait justement se demander si le mieux c'est de ne pas les contourner. »

Les yeux plissés de Plagg étaient dirigés vers la porte, ses petites pattes croisés contre lui comme un signe d'énervement.

« Tu comptes toujours aller voir ta sauveuse ce soir ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Nous allons faire un détour chez Maître Fu.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Fais-moi confiance Adrien. Ne te pose pas de questions. En plus au passage, il pourra me donner du délicieux camembert… Ce que ce taudis de malheur n'offre pas.

\- Je peux toujours en demander tu sais.

\- Je pensais que tu étais en colère après moi.

\- Je ne peux pas être en colère après toi vilain chat, tu trouves toujours les mots pour me remonter le moral. »

Au final, Adrien tenu sa promesse et lorsqu'il leur vint l'heure du repas du midi, il demanda à l'équipe d'apporter du camembert, faisant passer celui-ci comme un met dont il ne pouvait se passer. Il le tendit alors au kwami qui le savoura toute l'après-midi dans son coin, pendant l'heure des visites. En effet, Adrien n'eut pas le temps de véritablement s'ennuyer puisque lorsque l'heure fut autorisée, quelques camarades s'étaient permis de revenir le voir, ainsi que Nino qui passa une bonne heure à ses côtés, tous les deux assis sur le lit.

« Ça donne un style.

\- Un style de malade.

\- Cette phrase à double sens était douteuse mec. »

Adrien rigola tout en inspirant dans son masque qui libérait ce qu'il fallait en plus par rapport à la veille.

« Et c'est tout ? Rien de plus ? Demanda son meilleur ami.

\- Pour l'instant ils n'en voient pas la nécessité. Je tiens debout. J'ai juste quelques endroits qui sont moins oxygénés à cause de la fumée.

\- Tant que tu nous reviens vivant, on sera contents. »

Nino tapota l'épaule de son ami.

« Hé d'ailleurs mec, ton paternel est venu te voir au moins ?

\- Ouais. Mais ça devait être la première et la dernière fois si tu veux mon avis. Lui qui est si occupé. »

La mine préoccupé d'Adrien incita Nino à enrouler son bras amicalement autour de ses épaules.

« Je suis ravie de te voir mon pote. On s'inquiète beaucoup pour Marinette et toi. Les cours vont bientôt reprendre et Paris est en reconstruction. C'est méconnaissable. Alya a pris des photos pour le Ladyblog et… On est tous effrayé à l'idée que ce taré revienne pour finir le travail et que… Enfin, que Ladybug et Chat Noir nous abandonnent pour de bon.

\- Vous devriez continuer de croire en eux. Vous ne vous êtes pas dis que peut-être ils avaient eut un accident eux aussi ?

\- On essaye mec. Et d'ailleurs, bien sur qu'on y pense. Mais c'est compliqué. Tellement de gens leur donne leur confiance, mettent leur vie entre leurs mains. Forcément, y a des réactions excessives.

\- Et toi tu en penses quoi ?

\- Tout ce que je veux c'est que cette histoire d'akumatisés se termine. »

Le métisse se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Aucune nouvelle de Marinette ?

\- Non. J'ai essayé de forcer mais les médecins ne veulent strictement rien dire. »

Une grimace s'arracha sur le visage de Nino.

« Généralement ça ne veut rien dire de bon.

\- Je sais.

\- T'arrête de culpabiliser hein ? »

Le blond hocha les épaules, regardant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« J'arrête juste pas de me dire que ça aurait dut se passer autrement.

\- Sincèrement mec, ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que qu'importe le scénario, tant que tu étais destiné à rester coincé là-dedans, Marinette était prête à foncer pour aller te chercher. Je t'assure que ça n'aurait rien changé. T'aurais pu être totalement conscient et lui hurler de rester dehors, elle serait quand même venue. »

Adrien avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, presque sidéré. Plusieurs fois il s'était demandé pourquoi elle était venu le chercher, si le moindre geste aurait pu lui empêcher de faire ça… Et si vraiment ça n'aurait rien changé ? Quelle genre de leçons y avait-il à retenir ? Il repensa au bracelet. À cet instant où elle l'avait fait passé avant sa propre vie. Ça le rendait complètement fou.

« Hey, mon pote. »

Nino le secoua légèrement. Son ami avait baissé la tête, les joues légèrement rougies, repensant à la bonne humeur de Marinette, sa maladresse irrésistible et ses bafouillements qui le faisait tant rire. Puis il pensa à Luka. Et à tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Cette sorte de jalousie maladive qui l'avait poussé à se venger d'une stupide histoire d'enfance, tournant autour de leurs souvenirs au conservatoire de Paris, une chose dans laquelle leurs parents respectifs voulaient les voir évoluer.

Adrien au piano. Luka à la guitare.

Cette fille dont Luka était amoureux et qu'Adrien ne remarquait même pas.

Il se demandait encore comment cette histoire avait-elle pu lui retomber dessus.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais. Vous avez revu Luka depuis hier ?

\- Non pas récemment, répondit-il avant d'ajouter après quelques secondes : pourquoi vous vous détestez tant ?

\- C'est lui qui me haït. De base je n'avais rien demandé.

\- C'est brouillon votre histoire.

\- Je te la raconterais un autre jour. Y a rien de plus stupide... »

Soudainement, un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'entrée, attisant l'attention des deux amis qui relevèrent la tête.

Alya se tenait sur le seuil après avoir toquée, les yeux gonflées, une mine en colère… Elle n'était pas au top de sa forme. À sa présence, Nino se releva brusquement du lit et alla la rejoindre, semblant lui demander si tout allait bien. Ils se chuchotaient quelques paroles que le blond était incapable d'entendre. Alya se frottait l'arête du nez, comme si elle commençait à attraper un mal de tête tandis que Nino lui tenait la main délicatement en lui parlant. Il se passa plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles Adrien resta de marbre, observant les deux amoureux. Puis, son ami embrassa Alya sur la joue puis se retourna vers lui pour lui adresser un signe de main.

« On se voit un autre jour mon pote, repose-toi bien ! »

Adrien avait très bien compris qu'Alya souhaitait être en tête à tête avec lui. Alors, il n'en voulait pas du tout à Nino. La jeune bloggeuse semblait épuisée. Adrien était certain de ne jamais l'avoir vu dans un état pareil, elle qui était toujours active et souriante, était actuellement dans un état morose et réfléchi.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Il se sentait presque similaire.

« Salut Adrien. »

Le concerné se releva de son lit, relâchant son masque d'oxygène. La voix de la jeune fille se brisait légèrement. Elle regardait le garçon le coeur lourd, les larmes aux yeux, ressentant encore le sol tremblé sous ses pieds lorsque le bâtiment principal s'était effondré…Et Adrien qui hurlait à la mort le nom de son amie. Elle était totalement chamboulée. Mais surtout, elle s'en voulait beaucoup pour ce qui s'était passé.

D'un pas précipité elle s'avança vers lui, et elle l'enlaça d'une sincérité qui le toucha beaucoup ; se permettant de sangloter quelques larmes contre son épaule. Adrien fut pris au dépourvu mais il ne put qu'apprécier ce geste, lui-même qui en ressentait le besoin.

« Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas être venue… Je ne pouvais pas venir ici. J'avais peur que les autres me voient comme ça et ça m'est insupportable. J'étais… Si en colère. Si déçue.

\- Marinette va s'en sortir. Tu le sais hein ? Elle est plus forte que nous tous réunis. »

La jeune métisse se décolla, un sourire ironique au coin de ses lèvres. Les coins de ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes.

« Sincèrement tête blonde, vu le peu de description qu'on m'a fait de son cas… Elle est peut-être entrain de mourir à cause de… De tout ce que…

\- Alya. Ne te met pas dans des états pareils… Je suis certain que ça va bien se passer.

\- S'ils avaient pris le temps de me dire au moins comment elle allait, ce qu'elle avait depuis l'accident… Je t'assure que j'aurais pu me permettre d'être optimiste. Mais là.. C'est pas possible. Quelle idiote ! S'élancer droit dans les flammes et risquer autant sa vie ! Je me promets de lui donner une sacré leçon lorsqu'elle sera en face de moi. Morte ou non ! »

À bout de nerf, Alya avait relevé ses lunettes sur sa tête, frottant ses yeux. Adrien la regardait, un peu touché par ses paroles. Cela le rendait d'autant plus mal d'imaginer sa mort et ce, à cause de lui. Il savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Remarquant son visage qui s'était assombri, Alya se ressaisit, se sentant tout à coup gênée par son attitude.

« Excuse-moi Adrien… Je vois que ça te préoccupe aussi mais tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Je suis désolée, j'ai été un peu rude dans mes propos… Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir en vie, n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais tu comprends que..

\- Je sais Alya. Tu as le droit de réagir comme ça. Marinette est ta meilleure amie.

\- Je m'énerve mais c'est après moi-même que je suis en colère. Je vous ai regardé tous les deux succomber à l'intérieur et j'ai pas bougé.

\- Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire. À Marinette non plus.

\- Oui mais… C'est différent. Marinette t'aime beaucoup. C'est aussi pour ça que je lui botterais bien les fesses tient. » Rigola t-elle.

Mais l'attention d'Adrien avait été attisée d'une manière ou d'une autre, sentant son coeur se réchauffer. Il ne savait aucunement dans quel sens prendre la phrase d'Alya et ça réchauffait ses joues d'autant plus, ignorant pourquoi par ailleurs. Évidemment qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. C'était son ami, non ?

« Ouep, au fond personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, ajouta la bloggeuse en voyant le visage cramoisie d'Adrien.

\- Nino m'a dit la même chose. Le fait qu'elle soit si gentille finira par la tuer. Elle aurait dut me laisser là-bas. Je n'avais rien à perdre. Je tiens à la vie mais… Ma famille est loin d'être exceptionnelle contrairement à la sienne. Je ne sais pas ce que je vaux, ce que les gens peuvent vraiment penser de moi, s'ils savent qui je suis vraiment, ce que je veux vraiment.

\- Tu as des amis Adrien. C'est une des choses les plus précieuses au monde.

\- Je sais. Et je ne cesse de me dire que je suis heureux de vous avoir mais je suis caché quotidiennement dans l'ombre. Personne ne le remarque parce qu'ils ne savent pas qui je suis. Je suis prisonnier de ma propre vie. Marinette elle, ne méritait pas ça. Pas pour moi. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu comprendras un jour. »

Le regard confiant de la jeune fille s'ajouta d'une main qu'elle posa sur son épaule. Adrien resta curieux un moment, s'attendant à ce qu'il y ait une suite à cette phrase. Alya remarquait à quel point ses déclarations piquaient cette curiosité chez le jeune garçon et sûrement qu'à ce moment Marinette l'aurait tuée… Mais, il ne devait pas ignorer tout ce qu'elle était prête à faire pour lui. Elle voulait hurler : **Elle est folle de toi espèce d'abrutis** mais cela aurait été indécent et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Elle ajouta alors:

« Elle le savait elle, ce que tu ressentais.

\- De quoi… ? Souffla t-il.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'elle était prête à mourir pour toi crétin ? Qu'elle a toujours été là pour essayer de rendre tes jours meilleurs ? (Elle soupira et étira un petit sourire) Elle s'est tellement toujours sentie concernée par ce que tu vivais. Là-dessus je ne connais pas plus empathique qu'elle. Mais… Je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Je la trouve complètement dingue de s'être jetée au milieu des flammes juste pour te sortir de là. Mais elle l'a fait parce que... »

Les lèvres d'Alya se mouvaient en une grimace comme si les paroles qui allaient suivre lui étaient insupportables.

« … T'es son _ami. »_

Aller savoir pourquoi Adrien se sentit de nouveau rougir et embarrasser ; quand c'était lui qui la qualifiait d'amie il n'y voyait pourtant inconvénient. En vérité, si Alya avait tenté de lui faire comprendre autre chose, il était juste totalement stupide pour l'entendre…

Les deux jeunes collégiens discutèrent encore pendant de longues minutes. Des choses dont Alya avaient notamment besoin de s'exprimer, que ce soit au sujet des super-héros disparus ou d'une Chloé invivable qui savourait la disparition de Marinette.

Avant son départ, elle ne manqua pas de signaler :

« S'il te plait, si elle se réveille préviens-moi. Je sais qu'ils ne m'appelleront pas et j'ai besoin de savoir ça, c'est important pour moi. Pour nous tous.

\- Je sais. Je te promets que je le ferais. Mais en attendant ?

\- Je vais essayer de résoudre le mystère Ladybug et Chat Noir. Ça ne leur ressemble pas. »

* * *

Le soir tomba très vite sur la ville de Paris, assombrissant les murs blancs de la chambre du jeune Agreste dont les pensées étaient toujours comblée par sa Lady et Marinette. Il songea à toutes les théories possible, tout ce que Plagg serait susceptible de lui cacher depuis son entrée dans la salle de soins intensifs.

Il ne comprenait pas. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. La disparition de la fille de son coeur. La santé de chère amie… Mais aussi, tout ce qui se déroulait autour de lui ou... en lui. La colère qu'il ressentait en lui lorsque Luka cherchait à embrouiller Marinette juste pour l'éloigner, le sentiment si vide qui le possédait en imaginant sa vie sans le sourire timide de la jeune collégienne…

Et ses sentiments qu'il n'arrivait plus à comprendre.

Bien-sûr, il aimait de tout son être Ladybug et il était certain que ce ne soit pas artificiel. Cependant, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en lui, comme s'il était prêt… À tourner la page. Il était certain de ne jamais cessé de l'aimer, mais il était prêt à accepter qu'elle aime un autre garçon que lui. C'était sa meilleure amie. Il ne voulait que son bonheur. Et, de son côté, il commençait à se satisfaire de la présence de Marinette. D'accord, pour le moment il considérait l'aimer comme son amie proche…

Mais alors pourquoi avant l'incendie semblait-il si attiré, si envieux à l'idée de se rapprocher d'elle ? À cela s'ajoute ce qu'Alya a révélé sur l'amitié profonde qu'à Marinette pour lui...

Il se posait tellement de questions que ses pensées se mélangeaient de toute sorte.

Mais l'heure tournait. Son lit fut remplacé, ses soins prodigués par deux infirmières en silence et enfin, lorsque les lumières de Paris rayonnèrent dans les rues passantes, Adrien s'échappa avec Plagg comme prévu. Il embarqua son sac à dos, se transforma en Chat Noir le temps de descendre dans une rue étroite suffisamment loin de l'hopital, puis il revint sous sa forme civile, suivant les indications de son kwami qui le guidait vers le repère de Maître Fu. L'air lui faisait un bien fou, comme si marcher normalement sous cette forme lui procurait plus de bénéfices qu'avec son costume dont le pouvoir l'oppressait. Ou alors c'est à la vue des parisiens brûlés que tout s'était déclenché ? Cette réponse était plus plausible, mais il fallait avouer que sortir de façon aussi naturelle sans se presser l'aidait à se sentir mieux et à faire le vide. Il évitait de regarder autour de lui, concentrant son regard sur le sol ou face à lui, ne souhaitant pas tomber sur une autre partie abimée de la ville. De plus, il ne pouvait pas échapper à ces affiches publicitaires numériques comme papiers affichant des photos de Ladybug et Chat Noir accompagné d'un message signifiant « Nous ont-ils abandonné ? », et cela ne l'aidait pas d'avantage surtout qu'en parallèle sa lady n'était pas là pour le rassurer…

Lorsqu'ils purent atteindre le repère du maître, Plagg fut bien clair dans ses propos, demandant à Adrien de l'attendre dehors. Encore mis à l'écart des secrets, il s'était retenu de refaire un caprice considérant que Plagg faisait sûrement tout ça pour lui.

Heureusement il n'attendit pas longtemps et le kwami fut vite de retour, beaucoup plus serein que plus tôt dans la journée.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

\- La réponse que j'avais espéré et un morceau de camembert aussi délicieux que tes chaussettes.

\- Et évidemment, je n'ai pas le droit d'en savoir un mot ? »

Les moustaches de Plagg remontèrent légèrement tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire narquois en lui tournant le dos.

« Très bientôt gamin. Tu sauras. Maintenant, allons voir... »

Sa petite tête de félin se tourna lentement vers le blond dont les yeux verts brillants étaient grandement ouverts.

« ...Marinette. »

* * *

 **Et oui, Marinette arrivera dans le prochain chapitre ! On en apprendra plus sur sa santé et son état. On aura également un flashback de la discussion entre Plagg et Maître Fu et pour le reste, vous verrez. :)**

 **Ce qui arrive pourrait très bien vous frustrer je dois le dire, je m'auto-frustre avec mes idées. x) Mais ça promet de se corser sévère par la suite.**

 **Je vous dis à très bientôt !**

 **Bisous.**

 **D.F.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : L'inattendu

_Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Cmoa : Ahahahaha je dois dire que ça m'amuse d'être aussi sadique dans mes fanfictions. Je suis dramaturge dans la plupart de mes écrits donc il ne faut pas t'étonner que ce soit aussi... Triste. Je suis ravie que tu me lises tout de même, merci ! Mais si par hasard, ça finit par être trop pour toi je comprendrai, dans d'autres fanfictions et autre fandom, des lecteurs m'ont plusieurs fois lâchés à cause du drama trop présent. Mais moi c'est mon truc ! :) J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire quand même. Désolée du retard, bonne lecture ! _

_Stridou_ _: Voilà la suiiiteeee ! Avec du retard. Comme d'habitude ouiiiin désolée. Bonne lecture !_

 _Eterna de_ _Solary : Hehehehe on a déjà l'habitude d'être frustrée dans la série mais il faut qu'en plus D.F. en rajoute une couche... Je suis monstrueuse x) (Y a rien d'ironique, je me hais moi-même xD) Bonne lecture à toi et merci pour ta review ! :)_

tellest : Merci beaucoup c'est super gentil ! ça me touche de recevoir ce genre de commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il y a de fortes chances mais sait-on jamais ! x) Bonne lecture et bonne continuation à toi !

 **N.B / Note qu'à la fin du chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : L'inattendu**

 _«_ _Maître nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! C'est bien trop dangereux !_

 _\- Tu es bien trop sage Wazz… Réprima Plagg d'un air blasé, à l'heure actuel, je figure que le moment est peut-être arrivé. Ils sont tous les deux hors terrain et les humains de cette ville cherchent à les retrouver. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que beaucoup ne se posent la question de leur présence à l'hôpital._

 _\- S'ils apprennent leur identité, le papillon pourrait avoir moyen de le savoir et de s'en servir contre eux ! Répliqua la petite tortue, d'autant plus que vous savez comme moi que cette génération là est bien différente de celles que nous avons pu avoir auparavant… Prendre connaissance de qui ils sont causera leur perte plus facilement._ _»_

 _Maître Fu restait d'un calme apparent, sans expression particulière. Il observait Plagg d'un air réfléchi, comme si son idée était à prendre enfin en considération._

 _« Plagg n'a peut-être pas tort Wazz._

 _\- Maître…_

 _\- Je n'approuve pas la connaissance des identités mais la difficulté est de plus en plus élevée à mesure qu'Adrien continue de croire que Ladybug a disparu. Il ne pourra jamais affronter le prochain akumatisé en croyant pertinemment qu'il est abandonné, malgré sa force, c'est un garçon sensible et l'amour qu'il ressent pour Ladybug comme pour Marinette ne l'aidera pas dans son combat s'il ne sait pas la vérité. »_

 _Le vieille homme étirait un sourire assuré et doux comme s'il se convainquait lui-même de ses paroles._

 _« Ne trouve t-il pas suspect ta présence ici ?_

 _\- Je lui ai promis qu'il ferait bientôt face à la vérité s'il ne cherchait pas à comprendre et… Surtout qu'un vrai camembert m'attendait ici. » Répondit le chaton en détournant le regard d'un petit sourire narquois._

 _Maitre Fu ne sembla pas surpris._

 _« Tu es ici chez toi cher ami. Wazz, offre donc à ton confrère ce qu'il souhaite. »_

 _La petite tortue roula des yeux mais elle ne tarda pas à se présenter avec un petit sac fermé d'une petite ficelle enroulée._

 _« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour manger un truc pareil ! Quelle horreur ! Renifla avec dégoût le kwami de la protection._

 _\- CAMEMBERT ! S'écria le chaton en se jetant dessus, se posant ensuite sur le sol où Maître Fu était en tailleur._

 _\- Permet à Adrien de savoir la vérité mais dis -lui bien que si un jour l'occasion se présente, Marinette ne devra pas savoir qui il est. »_

 _Plagg, complètement affalé sur le dos, avala d'une bouchée savoureuse son gros morceau de camembert en poussant des petits bruits de satisfaction._

 _« Quelle merveille chaaaat-virante… Mmm. Ouais, c'est pas très juste de permettre seulement au garçon de savoir._

 _\- Vu la situation, c'est le mieux à faire. Marinette est en plein sommeil temporaire… Souffla le maître tristement, à son réveil, il vaudra mieux pour elle qu'elle ne sache rien. Elle n'a jamais cherché à apprendre son identité et, le choc sera beaucoup plus puissant pour elle en vue de ses sentiments pour lui. Pour le moment, il ne faut que cela marche que d'un côté. Question de sécurité. »_

 _Plagg ne semblait pas approuvé, haussant ses petits épaules les yeux plissés mais il ne répliqua pas, trop flemmard et amoureux du camembert qu'il mâchait pour réfléchir au plan trop compliqué de son maître._

* * *

Adrien retenait l'attitude farouche de son petit kwami, mais il n'avait aucunement envie de s'attarder là-dessus. Il se contentait de réfléchir et de penser à son escapade qui mènerait directement dans la chambre de sa camarade de classe ; bien que de nombreuses pensées et questions continuaient de traverser son esprit. Il était repassé devant toutes ces affiches parlant de Ladybug et lui sans même y attribuer un regard, considérant que cette nuit-là, allait être consacré à Marinette.

Depuis l'accident, il avait espéré pouvoir la revoir et voir de ses propres yeux l'état dans lequel il l'avait mis. À mesure, qu'il approchait de l'hôpital d'un pas rapide, il sentait sa poitrine se resserrer d'une inquiétude inconnue.

Il appréhendait tout de même ce qu'il allait découvrir, dans quel état il allait voir son amie.. Mais il ne voulait pas reculer, depuis le début il attendait ce moment Plagg lui-même devait le sentir puisqu'il ne bronchait pas et restait silencieusement dans la chemise du garçon pour digérer ce qu'il avait avalé.

Les rues étaient désertes, ou du moins, le peu de monde que croisait le blond lui paraissait pressé. Il avait l'impression que depuis les dégâts du pompier akumatisé et de son inaction avec Ladybug, les parisiens cherchaient à se cacher. Et dans une ville comme Paris, c'était fortement problématique et surtout très étrange. Cependant, cela lui laissa un avantage si le besoin de se transformer était imminent. Actuellement, d'une humeur a laissé son kwami digérer tranquille, il décida simplement de marcher d'un pas précipité. Bon, en vérité, il y avait aussi le fait, qu'il n'osait pas encore se lancer et bondir jusqu'à la fenêtre sûrement verrouillée de Marinette. Il craignait tellement de la retrouver dans un état déplorable. Il ignorait comment pourrait-il réagir, mais justement, le fait de ne pas savoir lui faisait d'autant plus peur.

La façade de l'hôpital lui fit pourtant bientôt face si bien qu'il se stoppa, le regard perdu sur les fenêtres au nombre indéfinies qui s'élevaient de plus en plus haut sur le bâtiment. Son sens affiné le rappela très vite à l'ordre et il fut bientôt capable de poser un œil sur sa propre chambre dont la fenêtre était partiellement ouverte.

Le parking était vide de visiteurs. Seules quelques voitures appartenant au personnel étaient rangées face à l'entrée principale. Adrien soupira un instant. La salle de soins intensifs se situait plus à gauche.

« J'espère vraiment qu'à tout instant, aucune personne ne sortira de l'hôpital et me verra.

\- Tu te fais du soucis pour rien gamin.

\- Si quelqu'un me voit escalader un hôpital comme si de rien n'était Plagg, ça donnera encore plus de raisons aux gens de détester Chat Noir.

\- Cesse d'être si pessimiste et transforme-toi qu'on en finisse. » Bailla le chaton.

Un dernier souffle s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du garçon avant qu'il n'aille se cacher derrière le bâtiment d'accès au parking et qu'il déclara sa formule de transformation, cette fois-ci, sans trop d'enthousiasme.

Une fois devenu Chat Noir, le super héros reprit son sac à dos, couru jusqu'au bâtiment, traversant le parking à grande enjambée. Pris dans son élan, il attrapa ensuite son bâton, le claque au sol et appuya sur le bouton qui lui permis de l'agrandir, l'emmenant rapidement en hauteur jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse sur le mur. Ses pattes s'agrippaient sur celui-ci et c'est le coeur lourd qu'il chercha à atteindre son but. Le regard concentré sur la fenêtre qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de vue, il s'élançait en essayant de vider sa tête de toute émotion négative, la poussant à n'y voir que du positif.

Le temps ne fut que très court et très vite, sa main s'écrasa sur le rebord de la grande fenêtre bloquée qui, à son grand calcul, devait être celle de la dite pièce. Un grand sourire parcouru son visage tandis qu'il prenait conscience qu'enfin, il allait pouvoir faire face à la vérité et surtout, revoir sa grande amie.

Par la force de ses bras, il se porta jusqu'à la grande vitre sur laquelle le froid venait y faire de la buée. Son poing s'écrasa alors contre la surface, essuyant l'humidité y parcourant lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir voir un peu plus clairement à l'intérieur bien que, la moitié de volet baissé cachait une partie de sa visibilité.

Il y vit ainsi un corps. Une aura. Les ténèbres. Et une tonne de machines qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Son instinct le guida et le poussa à s'élancer aussi rapidement qu'il fut arrivé. Il observa un instant la fenêtre, comment était-elle faite. Comment était-elle verrouillée. Mais rien ne devait être trop compliqué. La salle de soins intensifs n'était pas faite pour des patients véritablement mobiles. Alors, ses longues griffes de héros passèrent entre les faibles espaces qui séparaient fenêtre et bordures. En dessous, il sentit le clapet enfoncé dans le rebord, montrant que la vitre était belle et bien verrouillée.

Il fallait donc lui donner l'effet inverse ce qu'il fit avec une certaine technique et sans trop de difficultés.

Heureusement que Chat Noir ne s'était jamais servi de cette faculté pour en devenir voleur.

C'est ainsi que d'une précipitation certaine par peur de se montrer aux yeux des parisiens, il entra en ayant entrouvert l'ouverture, refermant rapidement derrière lui celle-ci.

Et lorsqu'il se retourna face à la pièce, il fit face à une scène qui le blessa profondément.

L'endroit était sombre en vue de la nuit éternelle qui enveloppait Paris, cependant, la lueur de la lune venait taper à travers la vitre, dévoilant ainsi les quelques formes de la pièce : des murs pâles, une odeur d'hôpital et des machines médicales disposées un peu partout… Partout autour d'un grand lit qui se montait sur roulette et dont la couverture était parfaitement disposée au carré sur un corps inconscient mais toujours vivant.

\- Détransformation.

La demande fut soudaine et certaine. Plagg se retrouva rapidement à côté du visage de son ami mais, en observant son expression, il ne put que se résilier à prendre la parole de façon sarcastique.

Adrien se trouvait ici, dans un endroit où il n'était pas censé être, mais surtout, il revoyait enfin depuis des jours le visage de son amie qui dans son souvenir, avait volé en poussière sous les décombres de l'école.

Ses pas furent hésitants à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers le lit de l'endormie. Il ne voyait pas distinctement son visage mais la voir aussi immobile et assurée par une machine qui bipait toutes les deux secondes le rendait nerveux. Il ignorait clairement pourquoi sa respiration et les battements de son coeur étaient-ils aussi irréguliers aussi. La culpabilité était sûrement encore entrain de le ronger…

Il souffla alors le nom de la jeune styliste tout bas, comme si le moindre décibel sortant de sa bouche pouvait y changer quelque chose et la réveiller à tout instant mais bien-sûr, rien ne se fit. La voix du jeune garçon s'était portée dans un écho lointain que nul ne pouvait entendre.

Peut-être pas même Marinette.

Alors, il assura ses derniers pas vers le lit dans un même rythme lent et hésitant. C'est à mesure que l'ombre se déplaçait pour laisser place à la lumière éblouissante de la lune et de la ville merveille que le visage de Mari prit enfin forme sous ses yeux.

Et il la vit enfin.

Aussi pure et sage qu'elle pouvait l'être ; même dans la douleur elle respirait la gentillesse. Il se demandait un instant si son aura dégageait ne serait-ce tout de même le moindre regret ou la moindre colère envers lui… Mais quelle question stupide puisque comment pouvait-il vraiment le savoir et en être certain ? Pourtant, elle ne pouvait que l'être au fond d'elle. Il n'osait imaginer un seul instant à son réveil ce qu'elle penserait… Ce qu'elle penserait en regardant son reflet et en ressentant toutes ces horribles sensations.

Voir sa frêle enveloppe crier souffrance à travers de tristes machines bruyantes le faisait prendre conscience de l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Ou de celle qu'il pensait avoir commise ? Etait-il véritablement coupable dans cette histoire ?

Il s'en voulait terriblement, c'était un fait que même en niant, il était incapable d'oublier. Faire face à la vérité en cette nuit, le fit perdre totalement pied si bien qu'il s'était assis sur le lit où elle reposait. Ses grands yeux émeraudes ne souhaitaient pas ciller, d'un regard terrorisé qui observait les séquelles qui marquaient les joues de Marinette… Cette légère marque de brûlure qui barrait une partie du bas de son visage ainsi que ses cheveux lâchés ébènes dont quelques mèches semblaient avoir donné vie sous les flammes.

Il ne s'en rendit sincèrement pas compte, mais ses yeux s'étaient remplis de quelques larmes accusatrices. La main tremblante, il ne put s'empêcher de venir tendre la main jusqu'au visage de la jeune fille pour caresser ces blessures dont lui, le plus à blâmer, n'avait pas eu à subir. Il soupira bruyamment en repoussant l'énorme boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et son estomac puis il descendit ses doigts fins jusqu'à la main blanche et froide de son amie pour la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Marinette.. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé..

Les ténèbres qui semblaient s'abattre sur lui dans l'instant furent si violents qu'il poussa un sanglot, rabattant sa main contre sa bouche ; comme une envie de le repousser pour autant et de rester fort. Mais, ses pathologies ne pouvaient pas suivre pour autant si bien que cette émotion trop forte accéléra sa respiration et lui donna une sensation d'étouffement.

Il eut le réflexe de sortir de suite son masque d'oxygène de son sac et de se le mettre pour pouvoir prendre une bouffée longue et douloureuse mais cela dura bien trop longtemps à ses yeux. Il regardait Marinette tout en respirant, une partie de sa tête lui soufflant que cette difficulté qui lui avait été transmise n'était qu'une pure et simple punition à son égard.

Plagg se posa alors à son tour sur le lit de la jeune fille, regardant de façon intrigante ce qui l'entourait. Mais Adrien ne s'en préoccupait pas.

« Pourquoi tu t'en veux autant ? » Demanda le kwami.

Le blond inspira une fois dans son masque avant de le reposer sur ses jambes. Il scrutait toujours d'un air éloigné la concernée.

« Je me rends compte que j'ai été stupide pendant tout ce temps.

\- Dans quel sens ? Adrien, je ne pense pas que cette fille te tiendra responsable pour quoique ce soit.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème Plagg. Quand je regarde en arrière, je me rends compte que Nino et Alya ont raison. Marinette a toujours cherché à être gentille avec moi, à faire en sorte que mes jours soient meilleurs au quotidien en sachant pertinemment quel genre de père je pouvais avoir. Pour tout. La moindre chose qui s'organisait, c'est elle qui prenait l'initiative de me proposer de venir et ce, même en sachant que c'était perdu d'avance. Elle ne m'en a jamais voulu. Et… C'est une des rares à personnes à ne pas me considérer comme… L'image qu'on souhaite me donner. »

D'un soupir, il reposa sa main sur celle de son amie, grimaçant d'une certaine tristesse en se remémorant certains souvenirs…

* * *

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que… Tu me détestes ?_

 _\- Te… Détester ? Mais pourquoi tu penses une chose pareille Mari ?_

 _\- Adrien. Je ne cherche pas… À te rendre mal à l'aise… Mais depuis que Luka est ici, j'ai juste cette impression qu'on s'est éloigné alors qu'on passait plus de temps ensemble avant. Je voudrais juste savoir si.. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Si je t'ai blessé ? »_

Il se souvenait si bien de cet instant en tête à tête qu'il avait passé avec elle lorsqu'il avait dut aller chez elle pour un devoir. Il se souvenait avoir tout fait pour ne pas y aller…

 **Ne pas y aller.**

Cette querelle avec Luka avait divisé ses émotions et ses sentiments de façon indécis mais surtout, il craignait que Marinette en subisse les conséquences vu que le frère de Juleka cherchait à se rapprocher d'elle comme moyen de vengeance et de.. Jalousie. Le pire étant, que cette tactique abordé par le jeune Couffaine avait fini par lui retomber dessus puisqu'il semblait s'être attaché plus que prévu à la jeune styliste. Chose qu'Adrien ne parvenait vraiment plus à tolérer avant l'incendie.

Autrefois, ils s'étaient connus au conservatoire de musique. Facile à deviner pour Adrien qui avait un père autoritaire et une mère habile au piano mais aussi pour Luka dont la famille était passionnée de musique. Et, autrefois, Luka avait aimé une fille qui, malheureusement s'était décidée à plus vanter les exploits d'Adrien que continuer avec lui ; chose qui, a rendu d'une certaine façon sombre le frère de Juleka puisque cette fille était supposée avoir été son premier amour. Pourtant, Adrien n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il n'avait jamais eu de copine de toute sa vie et cette fille n'était qu'un vague souvenir dans sa tête. La seule chose dont il se rappelait, c'était la **violence** avec laquelle Luka avait cherché à faire cesser cette histoire.

Et en imbécile de première, il avait préféré laisser Marinette faire face à un mec manipulateur plutôt que d'affronter la situation et la protéger. Mais qu'aurait dit Chat Noir s'il le voyait ?

Cette après-midi là, chez elle, il s'était rendu compte à quel point il se sentait toucher par ses mots mais également à quel point il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Luka ne l'approche de trop..

 _« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Mari. Je t'assure. Je.. Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire, sincèrement. Tu aurais sûrement dut faire ce travail avec Luka. »_

 **Faire ce travail avec Luka…** Si elle avait su à quel point ses pensées furent noires lorsque cette phrase était sortie de sa bouche.

 _« Quoi ?…_

 _\- Je suis désolé._

 _\- Le problème c'est lui ?_

 _\- S'il te plait Mari, oublie._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… ? »_

Elle avait fini par être au bord des larmes si bien qu'il s'était senti impuissant et n'avait rien répondu.

 _« Adrien, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu… Tu sais… C-c'est ce que les vrais amis feraient pour les autres. Je pourrais passer mes journées à faire en sorte que tout se passe le mieux pour toi, je passe mon temps à m'inquiéter. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas clairement ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu me proposes toujours de finir avec Luka alors que… Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! »_

Il n'avait jamais cherché à lui dire explicitement l'histoire car il savait qu'elle s'y serait mêlée pour lui. Il savait qu'elle aurait cherché à soit stopper son rapprochement amical avec Luka, soit les réconcilier ; chose qui paraissait impossible.

 _« Tu sais Marinette… Si la moindre chose t'arrivait, je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Ne te pose pas de questions. Tout finira par s'arranger. Je te le promets. Je reste là… Et je ne t'oublie pas. Je ne peux pas rester dans les parages si tu es avec Luka, il me déteste. Tu comprends ? Je sais que c'est complètement stupide. Mais, je ne veux pas que tu…_

 _\- Que je quoi … ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais et jusqu'où je pourrais aller s'il refait ce qu'il a infligé autrefois._

 _\- Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un de dangereux… ?_

 _\- Non. Il peut seulement le devenir à une condition._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûre de… Luka est si gentil »_

Le haussement d'épaule qui avait suivi cette conversation avait fini par la rendre aussi froide que le marbre. Peu importe pour Adrien, il savait juste qu'il devait faire attention à elle. Mais en prenant du recul sur tout ce qui avait pu se passer, il se rendait bien compte qu'il aurait dut mettre un terme à cela dès le début au lieu de la confronter à ça.

Puisque, après cette conversation, sans qu'il ne le sache, Marinette s'était rendue malade de sentir l'amour de sa vie s'éloigner d'elle petit à petit… Jusqu'à l'incendie où encore une fois, elle avait démontré que ses mots n'étaient que pure vérité et qu'au périple de sa vie, celle d'Adrien passait avant toute chose ; même si lui, avait dut l'oublier avant que l'irréparable ne le plonge dans les ténèbres.

* * *

« Et cette fois, elle a fait passer ma vie avant la sienne. La seule que chose que je ne cesse de me répéter jour et nuit depuis que je suis ici c'est… _Pourquoi ? »_

Son kwami ne disait rien, observant son porteur d'un air à la fois curieux et attentionné.

« Et… ?

\- Plagg est-ce que tu crois que... »

Les yeux d'Adrien ne cillaient pas tandis que son pouce venait caresser le dos de la main de Marinette.

« … Qu'elle m'aimait ?

\- Ce mot m'est inconnu.

\- Fais un effort ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

\- Si tu parles du même «amour » que tu as pour Ladybug…

\- Il ne s'agit pas de Ladybug mais de Marinette.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses la question à moi ? Je n'y connais rien ! Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais suivi vos histoires mielleuses qui me donnent des indigestions. »

Adrien poussa un juron, soufflant bruyamment face au comportement de son ami. Prenant conscience que son attitude était stupide, le kwami ne tarda alors pas à se rapprocher du blond, un air navré.

« Excuse-moi, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à ce petit jeu. »

Les yeux rivés sur la main douce de Marinette qu'il tenait délicatement, Adrien esquissa alors un petit sourire, son regard brillant alternant entre le visage de celle-ci et ses doigts.

« Pas besoin de répondre de toute façon, je pense que je sais déjà la réponse.

\- … Et toi, tu l'aimes ? » Demanda le kwami d'un goût tout de même amer.

Mais cette demande effaça presque soudainement ce brin de sourire qui rafraichissait ses traits pour venir lui donner une mine plus morose et sombre. Ses yeux se baissaient vers ses doigts entremêlés autour de la paume froide féminine mais aussitôt, il se sentit comme mal à l'aise et se sentit presqu'obliger de les retirer…

« Je ne sais pas… »

Il eut un silence pendant quelques secondes.

« J'ai besoin d'un camembert.

\- Sincèrement Plagg, je n'en sais rien.

\- Après tout ton cinéma, ne me fais pas croire le contraire gamin.

\- Je ne peux pas aimer une autre fille que Ladybug.

\- Mais nom d'un fromage la question c'est pas si tu peux mais juste actuellement ce que tu veux.

\- Y a pas de si je veux. Même si par le pur des hasards il se trouvait que ça le soit, Ladybug prendra toujours place première dans mon coeur.

\- Ouais ouais ça je l'ai compris depuis le jour où tu m'as sortis d'la boite… C'que t'es compliqué.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, rigola un instant le blond, c'est juste que… Y a des airs de déjà-vu chez Marinette que je ne peux pas expliquer, qui ne me rendent pas indifférents et.. Elle est si gentille.

\- Efface ce sourire, ça devient très gênant. Alors, pourquoi penses-tu aimer ta partenaire, sachant pertinemment que tu ne connais pas son identité. Tu ne t'es jamais dis que tout ce que tu voyais en elle était erroné par l'image que tu as d'elle ?

\- Ladybug est magnifique dans tous les sens du terme. Je donnerai ma vie pour elle et ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- Mouaaaais, comme Marinette le ferait pour toi et blablablabla... »

Tout à coup, les yeux d'Adrien s'ouvrirent en grand tandis qu'il fixait Plagg, prenant conscience que sa question précédente venait juste d'être répondue. Le kwami se disait fortement dans son esprit à quel point c'était un idiot mais, c'était le parfait moment pour l'emmener vers la stricte vérité.

La vraie.

« Je me sens horrible…

\- Pourquoi ? Personne ne t'en veut dans cette histoire !

\- Je tourne autour de Ladybug sans arrêt mais il suffit d'une détransformation pour que mon esprit se tourne vers Marinette et vienne bousculer sa vie avec des histoires stupides alors que… Ça se trouve elle m'aime vraiment ! Au final je lui ai fais… Beaucoup de mal. Je blâmais Luka mais au final c'est moi qui suis un abruti !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Merci Plagg ! »

Le chaton vola en face du visage décomposé d'Adrien qui reposait dans ses paumes. De sa petite patte, il touche ses doigts pour qu'il les dégage de celui-ci et lui permette de le regarder. Pour une fois, le kwami semblait avoir pris un air sérieux ce qui attira de suite l'attention du porteur.

« Et si pour une fois tu m'écoutais ? Il me semble par mes adorables babines que je t'avais promis des explications.

\- Après une discussion pareille? Sérieusement ? À quoi tu joues ? »

Plagg se racla la gorge. Adrien le regardait d'un air septique.

« Je ne vais avoir aucun mal à tout t'expliquer dans la mesure où on m'en a donné la permission.

\- Hein ? Attends… Tu parles de Maitre Fu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as été lui demander ?

\- Du camembert principalement… Et qu'il était chaaaavirant…

\- PLAGG.

\- OK OK. On a parlé de Ladybug ! »

Adrien eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« De Ladybug… Une seconde, le maître sait où elle se trouve ?

\- Mouais c'est possible.

\- Où elle est ?

\- Olaaaa calme-toi gamin j'ai pas fini !

\- Elle est peut-être en danger !

\- Ah bah oui ça c'est sûr. »

La franchise de Plagg était littéralement entrain de rendre fou Adrien qui bien entendu, ne savait techniquement pas que Ladybug était Marinette et donc qu'il était partiellement à ses côtés à l'heure actuelle.

« Tu te moques de moi.

\- Pour une fois non… Ecoute Adrien. Je suis sérieux. Va falloir que tu te débrouilles seul. Du moins jusqu'à ce que ta coccinelle irrésistible s'en remette et ça va pas être facile dans la mesure où tu n'as aucun moyen de purifier les akumas… Y a toujours possibilité que tu te changes en Ladybug mais des boucles d'oreilles et une tenue à pois j'suis pas sûr que ça t'irait à merveille.

\- Tu me prends au dépourvu là… Je ne comprends rien. Où est Ladybug.. ?

\- Urrrggg… Ici.

\- Ici ?

\- Ici. »

Il eut un grand silence durant lequel l'échange de regard entre Adrien et Plagg fut interminable. Le kwami pria son fort intérieur pour qu'enfin son porteur comprenne l'identité de sa chère et tendre.

« Ici genre, à l'hôpital ? »

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Plagg eut littéralement envie de foncer dans un mur.

« C'est pas possible pauvre crétin, mais t'es stupide ! Pourquoi je suis venue dans cette chambre à ton avis la dernière fois ? Pourquoi tu n'as aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi elle ne te répond pas et est aussi absente que toi dans cette ville ? »

Le kwami regretta presque de s'y être pris aussi directement, surtout vue la mine quelque peu ahurie qu'eut Adrien après cela, incapable de dire le moindre mot, n'osant presque pas regarder le corps de Marinette dans le lit d'hôpital.

Dans sa lancée, Plagg préféra tout enchaîner.

« Je suis rentré ici la dernière fois pour venir voir Tikki, le kwami de Ladybug. Vous êtes tous les deux bloqués dans cet hôpital et le plus gros risque serait que le monde finisse par comprendre que vous y êtes… Surtout pour elle. »

Les yeux exorbités, le blond osa un regard sur la jeune fille endormie, prenant conscience par le même instant qu'une petite bestiole rouge voltigeait au-dessus d'elle.

« Bonsoir Chat Noir ! » Commença Tikki.

Mais en vue de la soudaineté de révélation, Adrien en eut le tournis et dut se reculer pour respirer. Prenant au passage son masque dans lequel il souffla bruyamment de l'air, il marcha à reculons jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur face au lit.

« Tu aurais dus y aller peut-être moins fort Plagg.. »

Son attention particulièrement bloquée sur Marinette, Adrien eut les oreilles sifflantes, se rendant partiellement compte que… _Il avait non seulement mis en danger Marinette mais aussi sa Lady._

Il se sentit si coupable qu'il en eut douloureusement mal. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que ce n'était que le début d'une longue discussion puisqu'à partir de ce jour, il allait pendant un moment être le seul héros sur Paris à pouvoir protéger la ville.

* * *

 **Bonsoiiiiir !**

 **Nouveau chapitre, plutôt intéressant sur les bords. Surtout la fin je dois le dire héhéhéhéhé !**

 **Je suis désolée du retard, comme d'habitude et je continuerai de m'excuser à chaque fois parce que sincèrement, je culpabilise à mort ! x)**

 **J'espère que de votre côté tout se passe pour le mieux. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé (et soyez sincère !) :) Dans le prochain chapitre, il va y avoir une discussion plutôt intéressante entre kwamis et Adrien. Les choses commenceront à s'enchainer après ! ^^ Prochainement, je publierai ma fanfiction Pendragon.**

 **Je pense faire ma petite note en fin de chapitre maintenant, cela vous évite de devoir lire un petit pavé avant la lecture, je comprends que ça puisse être relou ! x) Je garde juste la réponse aux reviews en premier.**

 **Soyez sages mes sucrettes.**

 **Je vous dis bonne continuation et on se revoit bientôt.**

 **Bisous !**

 **D.F.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Mise au point

**Chapitre 7 : Mise au point**

Adrien s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Toutes les fois où son esprit cherchait à se rapprocher un peu plus de Marinette ou de Ladybug... Tout cela ce n'était qu'une vérité que lui-même ne souhaitait pas découvrir. Ne souhaitait pas comprendre ou... Accepter. Parce que peut-être que oui, depuis un certain temps la question le traversait mais... Tout cela semblait s'être passé inconsciemment. Il ne se rendait pas compte que tout dans son comportement avait un lien avec les deux femmes qu'il aimait.

 _Qu'il aimait..._

Pour lui, Marinette avait toujours été une amie. Rien d'autre qu'une amie. Mais est-ce que cela n'avait été qu'une fausse idée de sa part ? Après tout, combien de fois avait-il souhaité se retrouver auprès d'elle ne serait-ce que pour sa bienveillante présence ou simplement à cause de Luka qui se trouvait dans les environs ? Combien de fois se répétait-il en l'observant à quel point il la trouvait adorable et si gentille ? Si généreuse pour ses amis ? Si...

Belle ?

Au fond, quelque chose en lui avait dut faire le rapprochement. Quelque chose en lui que Ladybug rendait vivant battait également incontestablement pour Marinette. Jusque là, il avait semblé que ce n'était pas de la même façon... Mais maintenant qu'il faisait face à la vérité, il se rendait partiellement compte que depuis tout ce temps son esprit ne l'avait pas trompé. Qu'il était seulement tombé amoureux de deux personnalités qui se complètent... Et c'est pourquoi ses sentiments avaient fini par le rendre perplexe.

Et il l'était toujours ! Mais maintenant qu'elle était face lui... Marinette. Ladybug. L'une et l'autre... Il ne l'aimait que de plus belle.

Cependant, sa douleur ne se faisait que plus grande tandis qu'il inspirait et expirait de longues bouffées d'air sans son masque tout en scrutant le lit d'une mine ouvertement choquée, son dos se cognant lourdement contre le mur.

Il se laissa tomber.

Si ça continuait, il pensait qu'une infirmière ne serait pas de refus…

Sa pire pensée actuelle était qu'il avait abandonné sa Princesse mais également sa Lady sous les décombres. Et c'était pour lui quelque chose d'impardonnable... Une faute que Chat Noir n'aurait jamais commise tant que cela mettait la fille de ses rêves en danger.

Il semblait qu'autour de lui les murs se soient rapprochés et que sa vision se soit brouillée. Son propre cœur venait à cogner contre sa cage thoracique jusqu'à en ressentir la douleur et ses oreilles sifflantes ne souhaitaient rien entendre si ce n'est que ce bruit tapant et sa lourde respiration encore incontrôlable.

« Plagg tu y es allé un peu fort... Assura Tikki d'une petite voix sensible.

\- Il fallait bien qu'il le sache un jour.

\- Il y a une manière d'annoncer les choses !

\- Arrête de me faire culpabiliser, je lui suis déjà assez comme ça. »

Et en effet pour le petit kwami, il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable à cet instant que de voir son porteur aussi mal. Prêt à s'étouffer sous son propre problème médical… Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Pas seulement parce que sa déclaration avait été dite de façon si soudaine, non... Seulement parce qu'Adrien ne méritait pas plus que ce qu'il ressentait déjà.

En vivant avec lui quotidiennement depuis déjà de nombreux mois, il avait appris à le connaître. Connaître sa force mais également ses plus grandes faiblesses... Des faiblesses encore si proches de lui aujourd'hui. C'était un garçon si sensible derrière sa carapace indestructible. Un garçon déjà plein de douleurs, de remords... Il s'en voulait terriblement de lui affliger d'autant plus de peine en appuyant sur sa blessure la plus intense, la plus faible. Celle qu'il chérie pourtant le plus.

Parce que ce n'était clairement pas le bon moment pour lui dévoiler une chose aussi dure à entendre. Dure à entendre vue la situation…

À l'instant même où il savait que le moment de vérité était arrivé, Plagg en avait ressenti déjà tout le poids de la culpabilité. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et pourtant, c'était sûrement le meilleur à prendre.

« Adrien, je suis désolé. »

Ce n'était pas souvent que le chaton s'excusait. C'était même un exploit pour lequel Adrien en aurait fait des caisses. Mais à cet instant même, le jeune blond avait fait le sourd d'oreilles, se redressant petit à petit tandis qu'il s'avançait lentement vers le lit de Marinette, encore une fois, reprenant peu à peu son souffle et son esprit. Maintenant qu'elle était face à lui, tout lui paraissait évident. Il se sentait stupide mais incroyablement chanceux.

« Comment ai-je pu... C'est pas possible, déglutit-il.

\- Je t'assure que ça l'est... Assura d'une petit voix Plagg.

\- Adrien, si on a décidé de te dévoiler la vérité c'est uniquement parce que la situation en était nécessaire... Nous sommes désolés, ajouta Tikki.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. C'est moi qui me sens stupide.»

Le blond s'était assis d'une légèreté sur le rebord du lit, scrutant le visage de la jeune endormie, les yeux brillants d'une tristesse incalculable.

« Pourquoi t'en vouloir ? Demanda Tikki, Marinette a seulement voulu te protéger, elle ne souhaiterait pas que tu te sentes comme ça.

\- Justement. C'était à moi de la protéger... J'ai failli laisser mourir les deux filles… ; LA fille que j'aime le plus au monde sous cet incendie ! Incendie provoqué par un akumatisé que j'aurais pu maîtriser bien avant ça ! S'exclama t-il, se blamant terriblement.

\- Marinette aussi aurait pu le faire. Mais tu sais très bien bien que c'était impossible. L'endroit vous en empêchait ! Vous étiez obligés de sortir pour commencer la bataille. Tu n'as aucune raison de te blâmer gamin. Tu as fais ce que tu as pu, assura Plagg.

\- Et, Marinette a choisi de suivre son cœur plutôt que son devoir mais les choses se sont décidées ainsi, tu ne peux pas regretter tout ça. C'est trop tard. C'était

irrémédiable et...

\- Oui mais... Coupa Adrien d'un soupir, j'aurais tellement aimé la protéger autant qu'elle le faisait pour moi. Sous ses deux formes. Elle est si précieuse. »

Le bip de la machine qui mesurait chaque battement du cœur de Marinette pinçait un peu plus celui d'Adrien tandis qu'il y jetait des coups d'oeil, avides d'expression particulière ; chose qu'il était tout aussi dur pour Plagg de remarquer puisque il savait que le blond se retiendrait de lâcher la moindre larme. Qu'il ne se le permettrait pas. Comme pour toutes les fois où il lui avait parlé de sa mère. Et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose :

Qu'un jour il exploserait. Et ce jour là, il douterait que qui que ce soit puisse véritablement le retenir.

« Peut-être qu'à cause de moi elle n'ouvrira jamais les yeux.

\- Ne dis pas une chose pareille ! Enchérit Tikki, voltigeant rapidement face à son visage, elle est ici pour une bonne raison, les Hommes en blouse blanche vont l'aider. »

Mais le jeune garçon n'enleva pas son regard de son amie.

« Et si...

\- Pas de ''et si'', c'est une battante. Maître Fu l'a choisi pour une bonne raison. Tu dois nous faire confiance. Lui faire confiance. Elle croit en toi, elle ne souhaiterait pas t'entendre être si pessimiste. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le visage si morose d'Adrien se tourna vers la kwami, un petit sourire forcé esquissant ses lèvres.

« Oui tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas penser comme ça. Mais... »

Et de nouveau, ses yeux se baissèrent sur ses genoux où étaient posées ses mains.

Tikki pouvait entendre sa respiration lourde et saccadée. Il devait encore se soigner… Mais apparemment à l'heure actuelle ce n'était pas le cadet de ses soucis. Elle fut prête à le lui dire lorsqu'elle fut surprise de voir Plagg les rejoindre, le masque de son ami entre ses pattes. Tikki prit ainsi le relais à son ami pour venir poser l'objet sur les jambes d'Adrien, sentant qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer sa phrase dans une continuité peu agréable.

Le blond agrippa alors délicatement son bien et vint inspirer dedans douloureusement dans un silence qui parut durer une éternité. Puis, il déclara d'un ton calme :

« Ce n'est pas que l'incendie le problème. J'ai agis comme un abruti. Dans tous les sens du terme. Je l'ai fais souffrir alors qu'une autre porte de sortie s'offrait à moi. Pour elle. Il y a quelques semaines j'ai cherché à éviter le problème et m'éloigner d'elle en espérant pouvoir arranger ça et éventuellement lui éviter tout soucis. Mais ça s'est avéré plus compliqué dans nos deux sens puisque… Ça lui faisait mal. Et moi… Je me détruisais de devoir garder mes distances avec elle et de devoir supporter les regards provocateurs de Luka alors qu'il l'approchait. Il y a ce jour où… Ça a pété. Je sais que c'est à partir de cet instant que j'ai commencé à devenir indifférent de ce que pourrait penser Luka. Je me suis mis à devenir d'autant plus proche d'elle qu'auparavant. Mais justement elle devait tellement se poser de questions… Si j'avais su que pendant tout ce temps, ses crises de larmes signifiaient bien autre chose qu'une amitié profonde….

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _..._**

 _« Adrien… Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ?_

 _\- Comme quoi ?_

 _\- Si distant. Si froid… Je sais pas. On dirait que tu me détestes depuis quelques temps. »_

 _Adrien ne s'était clairement pas attendu à une question si soudaine. Mais en même temps, après plus d'une demi-heure passée dans le silence alors que leur travail était de groupe, il devait bien s'imaginer que cela ce serait déroulé un moment…_

 _« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Marinette, tenta t-il._

 _\- Alors, pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Pourquoi tu passes devant mon nez sans me dire bonjour ? Me saluer ? Me sourire ? Ou même m'adresser le moindre regard…Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?_

 _\- Strictement rien. Je t'assure. Tu n'as rien à avoir avec ça._

 _\- Il y a forcément quelque chose pour que tu agisses comme ça… Je commence à devenir dingue à ne rien savoir. À ne recevoir que du vent de ta part ! Je finis par me dire que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal… Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! »_

 _La jeune styliste commençait tout juste à hausser le ton lorsqu'Adrien tourna définitivement son regard vers leur travail inachevé. Ils étaient assis loin l'un de l'autre au sol, démontrant peu leur véritable connaissance sur ce qu'était un travail de groupe… Mais c'était si peu important._

 _Marinette semblait tellement triste à l'instant même. C'est comme si… Son esprit venait de littéralement craquer face à lui._

 _« Tu n'as rien fais de mal Mari. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir… Vraiment. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que ça prenne cette tournure là… Tu aurais mieux fais de faire ce travail avec Luka, ça se serait sûrement mieux passé._

 _\- Luka… ? Mais c'est avec toi que j'ai décidé de le faire !_

 _\- C'était sûrement une mauvaise idée._

 _\- Attends… Quoi ? »_

 _Les pensées d'Adrien se remplissaient petit à petit d'images comportant cette complicité que Luka entretenait avec Marinette et sans qu'il ne puisse savoir ou contrôler quoique ce soit, sa main qui tenait le stylo se mit à trembler._

 _« … C'est lui le problème ? C'est Luka ?_

 _\- Mari, s'il te plait…_

 _\- Non ! S'exclama t-elle, je veux savoir ce qu'il se trame ! Pourquoi vous vous détestez tant, pourquoi est-ce que à cause de tout ça j'ai l'impression de… De te perdre. »_

 _Son regard azur si intense semblait si perdu et si sanglotant qu'Adrien en eut le coeur brisé. Il voulait tellement la prendre dans ses bras. La serrer fort pour lui dire que quoi qu'elle pense, il ne la lâcherait pas… Mais ce blocage en lui le poussait à simplement ne rien faire._

 _Il se mordit la lèvre._

 _… **Qu'il haïssait Luka.**_

 _« Tu ne me perdras pas Marinette. Je… C'est compliqué. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me mêler de cette relation que tu entretiens avec lui._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ? Il n'y a rien entre Luka et moi. Je ne comprends pas… On était si amis avant… »_

 _Adrien ne pouvait plus répondre. La voix si brisée de Marinette lui donnait des frissons désagréables et douloureux, comme si cela lui évoquait une torture psychologique intenable. Elle lui manquait terriblement aussi… Et actuellement sa seule envie en plus de la serrer dans ses bras, c'était de hurler sa haine contre Luka à l'instant même. C'était si proche d'arriver et il ne souhaitait sincèrement pas montrer ça à Marinette._

 _« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Adrien. Tu sais ? C'est… C'est que se promettent des amis. Pour moi tu l'es toujours. Je veux seulement comprendre…_

 _\- Je veux seulement te protéger._

 _\- Me protéger…? En étant si distant de moi ? »_

 _Sa voir féminine s'était encore élevée de colère tellement son incompréhension était perpétuellement grande. Mais le blond ne s'autorisa toujours pas un regard vers elle._

 _« Regarde-moi. » Lui souffla t-elle._

 _Toujours rien. Et ce refus continuait d'accentuer la tension entre leurs corps._

 _« Pourquoi même ça tu n'y arrives pas…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas que je n'y arrive pas ou autre… »_

 _Au même moment, ses yeux verdoyant se posèrent sur son visage et il semblait même que sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son coeur ait manqué un battement régulier._

 _« J'ai envie de te regarder. Et ça me manque tous ces moments avec toi. Terriblement. Mais… Je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Comme je ne m'entends pas avec Luka, je ne voudrais pas que ça te retombe dessus… »_

 _Son regard redevenu plus sévère se posa sur ses phalanges qu'il avait serré à force de sentir l'ambiance se charger de la présence du guitariste._

 _En fait, il avait honte de dire cela devant son amie. C'était comme fuir ce garçon. Refuser de l'affronter. Et, e_ _n tant que Chat Noir sa fierté prenait un sacré coup._

 _En fait, Luka et lui s'étaient bien connus auparavant… Mais c'était il y a si longtemps que même dans l'esprit d'Adrien, ce souvenir restait flou. Lui qui avait des parents souhaitant lui apprendre le piano, avait dut rejoindre le conservatoire de Paris tandis que Luka, lui, avait une famille de purs musiciens et s'était donc plongé dans l'apprentissage de la guitare à cet endroit._ _Ce n'était que des enfants. Et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, la fille avec qui restait toujours Luka avait finit par l'approcher lui._

 _Adrien Agreste._

 _Si Luka avait fini par lui faire comprendre que sa haine pour lui était bien présente, la fille, elle, en avait reçu physiquement les conséquences._ _Aux yeux d'Adrien, ça n'avait été qu'une querelle d'enfants, rien de plus banal. Il ne se souvenait même plus de cette fille. Mais… Depuis que Luka et lui s'étaient recroisés, il ressentait chaque parcelle de haine, chaque onde négative le traverser comme un déchirement. Comme un pressentiment qui ne lui plaisait pas._

 _Quand Juleka était venu le voir de son plein gré quelques jours après l'arrivée de Luka, il avait eu sa réponse attendue._

 _« Je sais qu'il a une dent contre toi depuis qu'il sait que tu es là… Je ne sais pas si c'est exclusivement toi et je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais quand il n'aime pas il peut chercher à faire mal. Mon frère n'a pas toujours bien tourné… Il n'a pas froid aux yeux de faire des choses méchantes. Il est très gentil mais jusqu'à un certain point. Donc… Fais attention à toi. »_

 _Actuellement, s'il fuyait vraiment ce n'était pas pour faire attention à lui, mais pour faire attention à Marinette. Elle qui ne savait rien et qui ne devait rien savoir… Si elle apprenait la vérité elle chercherait sûrement à régler le problème, à se mêler de tout cela._

 _Adrien savait pertinemment qu'en voyant Mari prendre son point de vue… Il craignait que Luka ne la lui fasse à l'envers._

 _Peut-être que non._

 _Mais si c'était le cas… Adrien pourrait bien finir par être capable du pire s'il osait la toucher._

 _« Me retomber dessus ? Demanda Marinette, je ne comprends rien… Est-ce que… Luka est dangereux ?_

 _\- La question ce n'est pas s'il l'est, mais jusqu'où il irait pour faire en sorte de me détruire… Et tu es là pour ça. »_

 _En temps normal, avec une phrase aussi significative que celle-ci, Mari aurait sûrement rougi de tout son corps. Mais, à cet instant, elle était si perdue. Si perplexe. Si… Incomprise et blessée que rien ne se fit. À la place, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes innocentes._

 _« Je t'en pris… Me regarde pas comme ça… Soupira Adrien._

 _\- Me dis pas que je suis… La cible dans tout ça ? Que Luka se sert de moi pour être contre toi ?Je ne pourrais pas te croire. Tu… Comment tu peux dire ça… C'est quelqu'un de gentil. Tu peux pas l'accuser comme ça alors que…_

 _\- Alors que quoi ? Que je ne sais rien de lui ? Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Dit-il sèchement._

 _\- Ça n'a pas d'importance ! C'est le premier à venir vers moi et à s'en préoccuper pendant que toi tu t'éloignes comme un lâche ! »_

 _Adrien sursauta de surprise et l'observa d'un regard grand et blessé._

 _«_ _Un lâche ? Comment tu peux me dire ça ? Est-ce que tu m'as vu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois t'ignorer à la moindre occasion ? Tu n'as jamais remarqué que quelque soit l'endroit où tu te trouvais j'étais pas loin ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça… Je veux seulement…_ _»_

 _La voix du blond se brisa soudainement tandis qu'il baissait les yeux. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait si mal à l'instant même où ils se disputaient. Pourquoi se sentait-il si faible quand il s'agissait de Marinette ? Si faible et même temps si concerné, si vivant ? À l'instant même peut-être était-ce lui qui avait peur de la perdre. Perdre sa première et véritable amie._

 _Marinette tant qu'à elle, ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps de voir Adrien dans un mal perpétuel. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle était si en colère…. Mais comment pouvait-elle ne pas craquer lorsque le garçon qui la rendait folle devenait aussi morose ? Devenait aussi…. Inquiet, si concerné par elle et par le danger qui probablement pouvait l'entourer ?_

 _Elle ne savait plus quoi penser._

 _Parce qu'elle l'aimait terriblement et refusait de se dire qu'Adrien pouvait lui mentir… Mais de toute façon pourquoi mentirait-il ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait la probabilité de devenir jaloux de Luka. Mais, elle était tout aussi perplexe puisque Luka était toujours présent pour elle. Toujours souriant, gentil et là pour les autres._

 _C'était étrange pour elle de s'avouer que son coeur ne savait plus qui croire entre celui qui le fait battre et celui qui en prend le plus soin._

 _Cependant, elle savait que le guitariste se montrait dure avec Adrien. C'est pourquoi elle restait tout de même sur ses gardes lorsqu'il osait l'attaquer directement alors que le blond n'avait rien fait. Cependant, Adrien n'en cherchait pas mal non plus._ _Au final, elle ne doutait pas qu'il n'y avait rien d'innocent derrière leurs sentiments respectifs. Ce n'était pas son histoire pourtant indirectement, ils la mettaient tous les deux dedans ; Luka en cherchant à s'approcher d'elle directement et sans limite et Adrien en s'éloignant, lui faisant comprendre cette fois-ci indirectement, que tant qu'ils seraient à deux, il ne serait plus aussi proche d'elle qu'auparavant._

 _Elle souhaitait au moins comprendre la situation pour les aider à régler le problème._

 _Et c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ce genre de pensées qu'Adrien refusait de lui dire._

 _« Désolée Marinette. Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être en colère. Je comprends ce que tu ressens… C'est juste que pour le moment je préfère observer et attendre. Le temps que je puisse faire face à tout ça sans que tu ne sois porteuse du fardeau. C'est égoïste ce que je vais dire mais… Ne m'en veux pas… »_

 _La brunette lui donna un regard plein de tristesse et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche avant de venir marcher à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui et de franchir cette barrière qu'il refusait de dépasser. Il sentait sa chaleur enrouler ses épaules et se diffuser dans tout son corps comme un brasier tandis qu'elle lui donnait l'étreinte la plus chaleureuse qu'il pouvait recevoir._

 _Il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'à cet instant même… Elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire une chose._

 _Une chose qu'elle n'osera cependant jamais dire._

 ** _Je t'aime…_**

* * *

C'est sous une dernière image de cet échange mémorable qu'Adrien rouvrit les yeux. Tikki et Plagg semblaient grandement intéressés par ce qu'il venait de leur raconter ; sachant qu'une petite voix innocente ne cessait de leur répéter à quel point depuis un certain temps, Marinette et Adrien auraient pu mutuellement deviner les sentiments de chacun.

Mais chaque personne est si aveugle lorsque cela concerne l'Amour, et, la preuve, Adrien avait été incapable de déclarer ce que son coeur pouvait choisir entre sa Lady et son amie.

En attendant, actuellement, le vide venait s'installer au creux de son âme. Il avait l'impression que si elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux il s'éteindrait sans peine jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Les kwamis n'avaient jamais observé une si grande preuve d'amour actuellement. Une preuve si physiquement visible mais également si physiquement intenable pour lui.

Le garçon serrait les dents derrière sa mâchoire qui se contractait et sa respiration ne cessait de se faire lourde et souffrante. Comme une boule qu'on retiendrait dans le ventre et… À cet endroit.

À la gorge.

Lorsqu'on se retenait de pleurer.

Une sensation si désagréable et si dure.

Le silence se fit long. Très long. Le son mélodieux de la machine se reliant au coeur de la jeune styliste résonnait dans la pièce comme une musique qu'on espérerait ne jamais finir. Et Adrien ne semblait pas se détendre à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient à petite dose…

C'est alors que d'une douceur qui n'égalait aucune autre merveille du monde, ses phalanges se posèrent sur la main de Marinette qu'il serra alors tendrement dans la sienne, comme une supplication. Un appel. Un simple contact qu'il voulait lui faire sentir.

« Ce que tu nous racontes là Adrien… Ça s'est déroulé il y a un moment avant l'accident.

\- Vrai. Après ça, nous nous sommes de nouveau rapprochés. À notre manière parce qu'il m'arrivait de rester distant. C'est pourquoi elle continuait de m'en vouloir. Mais, je refusais de la laisser dans l'ombre et… La revoir dans cet état. Je voulais me montrer digne. Affronter Luka en face si c'est ce qu'il attendait. En fait… Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je pensais. Tout ce que je décris là… Je n'en savais rien. Je suivais mon coeur. Et il ne cessait pas de me répéter que j'avais besoin d'elle. Actuellement, j'en prends d'autant plus conscience… J'en reviens pas qu'elle soit Ladybug, répondit-il, son timbre tremblant avec dureté.

\- Rien que pour ça… Il va falloir que tu restes fort, assura soudainement Plagg.

\- Pourquoi ça ? »

Tikki lui lança alors directement un regard noir, comme si le chaton venait d'énoncer quelque chose qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas dû. Encore une fois, celui-ci venait sûrement de dire quelque chose un peu trop rapidement… Mais après toute chose et surtout, après un soupir, la kwami se disait que de toute façon ils auraient fini par avoir cette discussion.

À présent qu'Adrien était au courant pour l'identité de Marinette, il devait prendre conscience des risques qui l'attendaient et des limites qu'il ne devait pas franchir… Maintenant que sa coéquipière n'était plus à ses côtés… C'était un moment encore pénible mais nécessaire. Au moins pour qu'il ne laisse pas son tracas prendre de la place sur sa vie professionnelle.

« Tu sais autant que moi que là-dessus j'ai raison ! Enchérit Plagg.

\- Laisse-moi parler alors ! Tu vas faire des bêtises si je te laisse faire.

\- Oh aller Sucrette, je ne suis pas si chat-rlatant si ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça avant que je ne te surnomme…

\- ''Chaussette puante'' ouais… Je sais. Mais ça ne marche pas parce que j'aime bien, ronronna Plagg.

\- T'es vraiment insupportable ! » Roula des yeux la kwami.

Cela ne put qu'attirer l'attention d'Adrien, faisant instinctivement un parallèle de sa relation avec Ladybug. Cela le prit un peu au dépourvu…

« Tu vois gamin, quand je te dis de donner ton coeur au camembert, je mens pas… Les filles sont trop compliquées.»

Le blond jeta un regard sur Tikki. Puis sur Plagg. Et son coeur ne put s'empêcher de s'emballer. Comme si… Comme si ce qu'il voyait lui paraissait définit depuis le début. Et cela le fit alors ricaner soudainement… La fatigue devait jouer aussi beaucoup. Mais c'était comme un souvenir lointain. C'était une chose qui lui manquait énormément cette complicité taquine. Les kwamis ne comprirent pas l'origine de son rire mais, avec un regard complice, ils partagèrent leur joie de voir Adrien enfin sourire comme une renaissance de son personnage.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que vous devez me dire cette fois ? Le pire comme le meilleur me sont tombés dessus en même temps…. Je suppose que je peux survivre au reste, sourit-il.

\- Comment dire ça sans te faire peur… » Réfléchit le chaton.

La coccinelle posa sa petite patte sur ses yeux, prenant peur de la tournure que ferait prendre son ami le kwami.

« Avec la situation actuelle, il va falloir que tu puisses garder ton sérieux et ne surtout pas te sentir déstabilisé par ta situation et celle de Marinette. Sinon tu risques de tout gâcher. »

Le sourire d'Adrien s'était gravement baissé, comme s'il craignait tout à coup qu'on ne lui annonce bien pire que ce qu'il savait déjà. Tikki se sentit obligée d'intervenir.

« Plagg. Laisse-moi parler, je crains la mort avec toi, coupa Tikki.

\- … OK OK.

\- Adrien… Écoute, il faut que tu comprennes qu'après toutes les générations que nous avons connu, nous avons la même crainte qui nous lie Plagg et moi. On est arrivé à un stade où savoir l'identité de Ladybug pour toi était importante car sinon tu aurais été incapable de te concentrer sur ta mission à venir. »

Tikki voltigea un peu plus haut, face au visage d'Adrien qui restait impartial.

« Le papillon va revenir. On ne sait pas quand… Cet accident a dut le ralentir pour une raison inconnue. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il cherchera à comprendre pourquoi Ladybug et Chat Noir ne sont pas intervenus ce jour-là. T'as vu l'état de Paris… Sans Ladybug ça risque d'être un carnage. Tu vas devoir capturer les akumas.

\- Les capturer…

\- Je ne sais pas comment nous pourrions faire dans ce cas. En tant que Chat Noir tu auras toujours la possibilité de trouver la solution et de les enfermer en attendant que Mari puisse les purifier. Cependant ça risque de prendre trop de temps. Un échange de miraculous pourrait être la solution mais Ladybug n'a jamais été… Un homme. »

Instantanément, le teint d'Adrien prit une blancheur extrême.

« Je ne vais tout de même pas porter des boucles d'oreilles.

\- Pour l'instant ce n'est pas la question. Il va falloir que tu sois fort mentalement. Car Marinette a de fortes chances de finir repérer. Les gens sont aveugles mais pas stupides au point de ne pas rapidement faire le lien entre l'accident et l'hôpital. Tu devras la protéger de ça également. Mais… On ne veut pas que ça en vienne au pire.

\- Au pire ? »

Les deux kwamis se lancèrent un regard complice.

« Tu as une idée de comment sont décédés beaucoup de nos anciens porteurs Adrien ? Demanda Plagg, d'un air inattendu.

\- Non… ?

\- Pour beaucoup, ils sont partis de la même façon, annonça Tikki en baissant la tête tristement. Certes, ça finissait toujours bien puisque les super-vilains étaient battus à terme… Mais… Au final, Ladybug et Chat Noir finissaient par disparaître avec eux… À cause de… Ton pouvoir.

\- … Quoi ?

\- Le lien qui t'unis avec Ladybug, l'amour que tu lui portes, est exactement le même que j'ai avec Plagg. Bien que le nôtre soit plus symbolique que sentimental… C'est un lien indéfinissable. Indescriptible. Et extrêmement fort. Ça a toujours été comme ça. C'est pourquoi c'est devenu dangereux à partir du moment où Chat Noir mettait son amour pour Ladybug au-delà de tout. De sa propre vie.

\- Lorsque Ladybug était mise à terre, dans un état critique qui annonçait souvent la fin, Chat Noir finissait tellement dans une colère noir qu'il finissait par s'autodétruire. Le cataclysme explosait en lui et emportait avec lui le mal et la vie. » Déclara Plagg d'un ton exagérément dramatique.

Le teint maladif qu'eut Adrien fut plus qu'inquiétant à la seconde qui suivit si bien qu'on put rapidement croire qu'il ne tiendrait pas la fin de la discussion.

« Plagg… Souffla Tikki. … Ce qu'il veut dire Adrien, c'est que ton pouvoir ne touche pas que des objets ou… Autrui. Il peut t'atteindre toi. Et tu vas devoir faire attention à ça. On sait que tu es prêt à tout pour Ladybug. Et maintenant que tu sais que Marinette est derrière l'identité de celle-ci, ça doit être un besoin d'autant plus présent. Et ça le sera de tout manière tant que ce lien avec elle sera là. À moins de t'effacer ce que tu as dans la tête… C'est inchangeable.

\- Est-ce que… Vous êtes entrain de me dire que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle parce que Plagg l'est de toi ? Ou… Parce que j'étais destiné à l'être tant que le costume de Chat Noir m'attendait ? Alors quoi, si je n'avais jamais été lui, je ne serai jamais tombé amoureux d'elle… ? C'est stupide !

\- Non… Soupira Plagg.

\- Excusez-moi mais je le comprends comme ça ! Vous me parlez de lien entre vous et donc entre Ladybug et Chat Noir depuis toujours comme si quoiqu'il arrivait tous les porteurs étaient destinés à vivre un amour à sens unique et mourir sans la moindre chance ! C'est ça ce qui m'attend ? » S'énerva le blond.

Les deux kwamis s'élancèrent alors sans attendre vers le jeune garçon, ayant peur de s'être mal fait comprendre ; ce qui faut le dire, était parfaitement le cas. Tikki agitait ses petites pattes pendant que Plagg l'observait faire en hochant la tête frénétiquement.

« Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'on souhaitait te faire entendre. Tous nos porteurs n'ont pas fini comme ça, non ! Ceux-ci ont finit à bien leur mission avant de repartir à leur vie civile sans problème. Non. Ce qu'on cherche à t'expliquer c'est simplement que… Comme certains de nos anciens porteurs, le danger qui t'attend pourrait finir par te mener à bout. Te réserver pleins de surprise et te provoquer une colère excessive. Rends-toi compte un instant que sans Ladybug le danger est d'autant plus présent. Tu vas combattre seul avec l'aide sûrement des autres héros, mais aucun de vous n'avez la capacité de capturer les akumas. Ça sera très difficile ! Et je suis certaine que le Papillon cherchera à savoir où se trouve Ladybug. Il faudra donc également que tu l'empêches d'atteindre Marinette… Tout ce qu'on souhaite c'est que tu ne te mettes pas à en danger, ne laisse pas tes sentiments prendre le dessus… Et que tu puisses contrôler entièrement ton pouvoir même dans les situations qui te paraîtront les plus difficiles.

\- Je sais contrôler mon pouvoir.

\- Alala Adrien, t'es loin de l'avoir encore exploiter à 100%… Assura Plagg d'un air supérieur, et… C'est là que ça devient dangereux. La destruction ne peut pas être exploitable à pleine dose. Du moins, pour un humain c'est impossible. Ou tu t'exploses.

\- Et aussi… Continua Tikki, Bien-sûr que non tu n'es pas tombé amoureux d'elle à cause du lien déjà naissant entre vos miraculous. Ça a joué. Oui. Mais la sacré différence aussi, c'est que tu as appris à aimer l'autre facette de Ladybug. C'est pas ce lien qui va créer des sentiments superficiels. Rien à voir. C'est comme… Rencontrer une personne et ressentir de tout son corps avant même de l'avoir entendu que celle-ci allait devenir notre âme-soeur. C'est pas pour de faux. C'est juste le destin qui vous a réunis.

\- Le destin c'est nous. J'espère que tu comptes m'offrir des tonnes de camemberts pour me remercier. »

Le chaton venait d'installer un silence gênant mais qui bientôt, fut remplacer par le rire enfantin d'Adrien dont le sourire était revenu légèrement revenu. Son teint exprimait toujours autant de fatigue. Il semblait en avoir assez attendu pour la soirée. Son regard apaisé se posait longuement sur Marinette sans même penser à baisser ce sourire qui faisait déjà vomir Plagg.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ferai attention. Merci pour tout. »

Il décida après cette discussion de pas penser à autre chose que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il serra un peu plus fort la main de la jeune fille entre ses doigts, se rapprocha et la porta contre son coeur. Ses prunelles détaillaient sans recul son teint de porcelaine et ses doux cheveux qui s'éparpillaient autour d'elle sur l'oreiller. Après de longues secondes, voire, qui sait, minutes… Son autre main se décida à se balader alors lentement dans sa tignasse, replaçant quelques mèches qui venaient gêner son observation. Cela réchauffa tendrement ses joues. Il finissait par apprécier petit à petit le bruit que faisait la machine.

« Je crois que je vais rester là un moment.

\- Tu pourras toujours revenir demain, lui répondit son kwami.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas partir maintenant. Actuellement la seule chose qui m'importe vraiment c'est d'être là à son réveil…Et elle peut compter sur moi. Je serai là. »

* * *

 **Merci.**

 **Merci à tous pour votre** **soutien.**

 **Ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours là ! Je sais que cette fois-ci mon retard est abusé... Mais là clairement ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je m'en suis rendue malade... Pour tout vous dire, le chapitre était prêt depuis très longtemps jusqu'à ce que mon ordi lâche il y a quelques semaine de cela (presque mi-novembre), j'ai donc dus attendre longuement les réparations qui n'en finissaient pas mais surtout... Et bien, j'avais tout perdu.**

 **Ce chapitre, mes OS prêts à être publié avant 2019... Touuuuuuut. J'ai donc dus recommencé.**

 **C'est pourquoi je tiens à m'excuser si le chapitre n'est pas d'une qualité optimale. J'ai vraiment fais de mon mieux pour recommencer et respecter ce que j'avais fais la première fois.. Mais comment dire que perdre tout son travail ça démotive un max. ^^'**

 **Je reviens tout de même en forme maintenant que mes réparations sont terminées eheh ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que malgré tout ça, vous apprécierez le chapitre (moi je ne l'aime pas xD).**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Bisous.**

 **D.F.**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Ne pas la quitter

**Chapitre 8 : Ne pas la quitter**

La température douce de la pièce ne suffisait pas pour réchauffer Adrien. Son corps lui réclamait clairement la chaleur de son lit. Mais lui, n'en avait aucune envie. Il souhaitait rester avec Marinette jusqu'au lendemain et la regarder respirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui montre enfin ses yeux azur.

Il repensait sans cesse à ses paroles insensées concernant ses sentiments sur elle ; ces paroles où il ne cessait pas de la définir comme tout autre chose que Ladybug alors que… C'était exactement le même sentiment. Différent. Mais complémentaire.

Il se sentait stupide d'avoir paru si aveugle. Et les kwamis pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, il ne pouvait pas cesser de culpabiliser. C'était impossible du moins, pas tant que sa Lady ne serait pas réveillée.

De loin, Plagg et Tikki étaient endormis l'un sur l'autre cependant, il était dur de croire que la coccinelle dormait véritablement vue les marmonnements épuisants du chaton sur le camembert.

De son côté, la tête posée sur son bras gauche, Adrien observait la jeune fille tout en caressant son visage et ses cheveux fins de son autre main. Il observait ce tube dans sa bouche qui la branchait à une machine derrière le lit, comme le mal qui la retenait prisonnière par la gorge. Comme si ce tube était la seule chose qui parvenait à la garder en vie…

Aussi, le bruit de ses inspirations et expirations à travers son masque venaient se superposer au bruit des autres machines médicales qui l'entouraient. Si son médecin le voyait actuellement en pleine prise d'oxygène dans cette pièce strictement interdite aux visiteurs, il le traiterait sûrement d'irresponsable. À cette idée, le blond esquissa un léger sourire. Imaginer un instant la réaction excessive de son médecin lui paraissait peu crédible. Surtout qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Adrien ne l'écouterait sûrement pas. Maintenant qu'il connaissait un peu mieux la situation grâce aux kwamis et son rôle qui allait prendre de l'ampleur, il n'allait surtout pas se mettre à obéir. Et encore moins se donner de limite.

Déjà là, il n'était peut-être pas raisonnable. Il était sûrement au milieu de la nuit, et les douleurs de ses brûlures commençaient à se réveiller au niveau de son dos et de ses jambes. Il sentait également que bientôt il viendrait sûrement à bout de son oxygène et qu'en attendant, ses poumons lui brûlaient terriblement, lui causant un poids énorme au creux de poitrine.

Cependant tout était compensé par ses pensées tumultueuses qui s'entremêlaient sans but. Il se sentait incapable de dévoiler ses sentiments exacts, encore actuellement, dans le sens où aimer une fille qu'il pensait séparer par deux personnalités différentes le perturbait au plus au point.

Lui, n'avait jamais cessé d'être fou amoureux de Ladybug. Il l'était et il l'est toujours. Sa lady faisait partie de lui et c'était inévitable. Mais Marinette… Était-ce différent pendant tout ce temps ? Il sentait que des sentiments lui étaient réservés mais il ignorait si c'était parce que son esprit faisait le lien ou si… C'était simplement lui, qui s'imaginait aimer deux filles en même temps.

Le fait est que ce n'était pas le cas ! Mais perdu dans le noir, dans une solitude profonde aux côtés d'une Marinette endormie, ses pensées le menaient n'importe où ; il fallait le dire.

« Tu devrais y aller Adrien. J'ai la nette impression que tu commences à manquer de repos. Ne joue pas avec ta santé. »

Au final, Tikki était bien dans l'incapacité de dormir à cause de Plagg. Mais à l'heure où elle voyait le teint d'Adrien devenir blanc et vide de toute expression, elle se devait d'intervenir pour lui faire entendre que se reposer était nécessaire.

Il allait finir par tenir sur sa faiblesse s'il jouait avec le feu comme ça.

Soudainement, le jeune garçon tourna sa tête posée toujours sur son bras, vers la kwami. Il semblait la regarder sans… La regarder vraiment. Mais ses yeux brillaient d'une envie irrésistible de rester.

« Adrien.

\- Tu as raison. Je reviendrai.

\- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Et très suspect. Je sais que tu veux être là à son réveil mais crois-moi il y a peu de chance pour que tu sois là quand ce sera le cas.

\- Je sais. Et de toute façon c'est plus vraiment pour ça, tant qu'elle sera pas sortie d'ici elle sera pas en mesure d'aller mieux. Je… Je ne veux juste pas la laisser seule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Le fait de savoir qu'elle est Ladybug depuis tout ce temps. Ça m'a retourné. »

Tikki avait baissé la tête, comprenant sa peine.

« À quel point j'aimais Ladybug et combien… Marinette était une si bonne amie pour moi jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience que mon inquiétude et ma jalousie pour elle exprimaient autre chose. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ? Demanda t-il d'une voix effacée

\- Ce dont je suis sûre Adrien c'est que tu es trop épris de Ladybug pour l'avoir oublié et encore moins remplacée. Tu ne peux pas toujours tout relier à des sentiments amoureux. Peut-être que Marinette n'était seulement qu'une amie pour toi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je suppose qu'on peut s'inquiéter et être jaloux en amitié. Ou alors… Inconsciemment tu faisais un lien entre elle et Ladybug que tu ignorais. Donc… Déduisit la petite coccinelle.

\- Rien que de penser ça je me sens monstrueux.

\- Tu te retournes le cerveau pour rien. Marinette et Ladybug ne sont pas deux filles différentes Adrien. Ce sont les mêmes ! Les mêmes filles. La fille que tu aimes c'est Marinette. Le garçon que Ladybug aime c'est toi. C'est normal de te sentir perdu pour le moment… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir maintenant que tu sais que c'est elle ?

\- Si ! À vrai dire je n'espérais pas mieux ! Je savais au fond de moi que je connaissais Ladybug dans la vraie vie et… Je pense que j'ai déjà espéré que ce soit Marinette, répondit-il d'un petit sourire.

\- Tu aimais les deux. Parce que c'était la même fille. Tu les complétais inconsciemment.

\- Oui enfin… Je crois.

\- Alors pourquoi tu te prends autant la tête ? Ria Tikki.

\- … Je suis fatigué. » Ajouta t-il en riant à son tour.

Doucement, Adrien se releva alors d'un état comateux, gardant ses yeux perdus sur Marinette tandis qu'il se remettait sur ses jambes.

« Adrien. Est-ce que tu peux nous promettre une dernière chose ?

\- Huh ?

\- Lorsque Marinette se réveillera, s'il te plait… Ne lui dis pas que tu es Chat Noir. »

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement vers Tikki.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Ce serait dangereux de lui dévoiler ça alors qu'elle n'est pas en mesure de se battre. Elle t'aime terriblement, c'est… Non tu ne peux pas. Du moins pas avant que le danger soit passé. Tu comprends ? Le fait que tu saches son identité est dangereux mais nécessaire. Si elle apprend à son tour la tienne et que le Papillon se met à savoir… Il pourrait s'en servir contre vous. »

Adrien baissa la tête d'un soupir morose. Il ne pouvait pas être contre cette idée. Tikki avait raison et pour rien au monde il ne voulait risquer d'autant plus la vie de sa lady. Il devait garder le secret.

« D'accord. Je comprends. »

Sa main faiblissante vint se frotter contre son front tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, vacillant légèrement en arrière.

« Il est temps de retourner dans votre chambre. »

Tikki s'envola à toute vitesse vers Plagg qui continuait de marmonner multiples paroles insensées. Adrien s'avança de quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre et sans vraiment prendre conscience que son kwami n'était pas en état, il déclara la formule pour se transformer, ce qui valut un cri strident de la part du chaton qui n'était littéralement pas prêt pour un numéro pareil.

Tikki n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire avant de s'élancer vers sa porteuse et de se poser à côté de sa tête. Elle ne disait rien et ne préférait plus rien dire, estimant que le garçon ne voulait plus rien entendre.

Chat Noir à ce moment, lui, se retourna timidement. Il ne savait pas vraiment comme dire au revoir à son amie, c'était bizarre comme sentiment. Il avait la nette impression qu'en partant comme un voleur sans dire un mot non seulement il l'abandonnait mais en plus il lui manquait de respect… La délicatesse de ses mots lui échappèrent alors comme la plus vaillante déclaration d'amour :

« Bonne nuit ma Lady. »

* * *

La nuit fut plus que courte pour le super héros puisque c'est à peine quelques heures après s'être couché qu'une infirmière vint le réveiller, lui signalant de prendre une douche avant qu'elle puisse procéder à ses soins. Adrien s'était clairement maudit intérieurement, mais, il assumait sa bêtise de la veille. De plus, pour garder les soupçons inexistants, il valait mieux faire croire qu'il était en forme !

La matinée se procéda donc dans le plus grand des calmes jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'infirmière et du médecin, chose à laquelle ne s'attendait pas du tout Adrien. Il tâchait de rester imperceptible et de répondre à toutes les questions que pouvaient leur poser les deux collègues.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir très mal dormi mon garçon, tu as une mine affreuse, déclara le docteur Dupont.

\- Ah euh non…

\- Tu as eu des douleurs cette nuit ? »

L'infirmière analysait son visage tout en pansant ses plaies brûlées et semblait le juger ; comme si elle se demandait ce qui avait pu lui donner un visage aussi blafard.

« Ça me parvient quand je m'allonge sur le dos surtout mais sinon docteur, tout va bien. J'ai juste encore besoin de l'oxygène, par moment c'est assez difficile de respirer normalement. C'est comme si quelque chose… Coinçait à l'intérieur. J'ai quelques tournis.

\- Et ta jambe ?

Toujours réparée.

\- Ce miracle m'étonnera toujours. Elle qui était en si piteux état… »

Adrien souriait comme un imbécile au médecin mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa joie de pouvoir tenir sur ses deux jambes. En fait, lui-même se demandait comment Maître Fu avait-il pu faire pour le sortir de cette galère.

« Bon, continua docteur Dupont en prenant des notes sur son bloc, tout ce que tu me décris est parfaitement normal. Tu as inhalé de la fumée, pour tout survivant d'un incendie il est difficile de respirer normalement pendant plusieurs jours voire semaines selon la quantité imprégnée par tes poumons. En plus, tu es jeune. Faut prendre en compte tous ces éléments. Tes brûlures elles, se calmeront avec des soins quotidiens et une attention particulière à ne pas t'exposer sans t-shirt au soleil pendant plusieurs mois. Tu auras peut-être des cicatrices ou peut-être pas. Ce ne sont pas des brûlures irréparables. Sinon, tout ça évoque un bon rétablissement. Tu passeras des examens la semaine prochaine pour évaluer la progression. »

Le garçon hocha la tête pour acquiescer les propos du médecin et grimaça un instant en sentant la compresse froide sur une de ses brûlures.

« Concernant… Marinette. C'est ton amie c'est bien cela ? »

À cette entente, il se redressa si soudainement que l'infirmière posa une main sur son épaule pour lui demander de ne pas réagir de façon aussi surprenante.

« Oui…

\- Tu sais pourquoi elle est en soins intensifs ?

\- Non. Vous n'avez pas pris le temps de m'expliquer la dernière fois.

\- Comme tu n'es pas de la famille, je ne devrais peut-être pas. Mais tu as l'air de te soucier de son cas.

\- En effet…

\- En arrivant par le service des urgences, on a dut tout de suite opérer ton amie. Son corps a subi des répercussions qu'il vaut mieux pour toi d'ignorer maintenant. Quand on s'est occupée d'elle elle était inconsciente et si aujourd'hui elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée c'est tout simplement car elle a sombré dans le coma. »

Le visage d'Adrien était devenu si sombre que le médecin s'était assis à côté de lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'assure que nous gérons la situation. On ne peut pas savoir combien de temps dure un coma, tout dépend du rétablissement de ses sens. Nous l'avons en intensif car elle a besoin d'aide pour respirer et son corps est extrêmement faible. »

S'il devait exister plus vive douleur dans le monde, pour lui, celle de savoir l'amour de sa vie en si mauvaise posture était la pire de toute. Il sentait son corps frémir d'un frisson douloureux et désagréable qu'il savait incontrôlable. Et le plus dur pour lui, était actuellement de ne pas accourir la voir et de rester impartial face au vieux médecin si sûr de lui.

« Elle n'est pas en mesure pour le moment de rejoindre une hospitalisation normale. Ses membres n'ont eut étonnamment aucune fracture, seulement de sérieux dégâts physique, mais son bassin n'est pas en parfait état non plus. Son réveil sera très difficile. Elle a été écrasée par des décombres mais elle a échappé au pire sûrement grâce aux peu d'ouvertures qu'il y avait. Crois-moi Adrien, elle s'en sort très bien. Et je sens, que d'ici peu, elle se réveillera. »

Il se devait de tenir. Car très bientôt, les choses n'allaient rien faire pour l'avantager dans cette aventure.

* * *

L'ennui était constamment présent pour le jeune garçon. L'état de sa Lady ne cessait de le tourmenter et cela ne lui donnait aucune envie de s'évader à quelques pas dehors en tant que Chat Noir. Il voulait quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Mais, il ne le voulait pas non plus. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Marinette. Pas autant. Si le médecin et les infirmières jugeaient positivement son cas en rétablissement, Adrien lui, avait clairement un mauvais pressentiment.

Plagg pouvait tenter de lui dire ce qu'il voulait, lui dire qu'attendre sans rien faire ne changerait rien et qu'il devait se concentrer avant le retour du Papillon, observer les alentours discrètement, se préparer… Mais le héros n'écoutait rien. Là-dessus, il lui était impossible d'effacer de sa mémoire où était sa partenaire et pire encore, d'oublier les paroles de Tikki. Ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Tout seul. Avec les autres héros certes.

Mais sans elle.

Cette idée lui paraissait impossible. Sauver Paris sans le pouvoir de Ladybug lui paraissait impossible.

Il semblait que cette force qu'elle lui donnait tant lors de leurs péripéties disparaissaient peu à peu à mesure qu'il pensait aux conséquences futures et au combat qu'il allait devoir supporter tout en protégeant son identité que le Papillon cherchera à découvrir…

Trop de choses lui étaient tombées dessus soudainement. Il avait besoin de faire le vide. Mais en quittant l'hôpital, il craignait que cela ne l'aide pas à évacuer ce stress et cette inquiétude constante qui le rongeait continuellement.

Et ce qui suivit dans cette journée ne l'aida point fortement. À l'heure où son impatience devenait critique et qu'il attendait la visite habituelle de Nino et de certains de ses amis, Adrien fut étonné et quelque peu ahuri de voir les Dupain-Cheng posé sous l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Il n'eut aucun réflexe de salutation ou de politesse car pour le coup, il ne sut vraiment pas quoi dire.

Si lui son coeur ne cessait de faire des bonds face à cette situation, la douleur des parents de sa bien-aimée devait être au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Et en pensant pertinemment que tout était de sa faute… Comment pouvait-il les saluer comme si de rien n'était ? Comment pouvait-il se permettre de les regarder en face ?

Un regard terriblement triste et compatissant s'échangeait entre le couple et le jeune garçon mais cela ne dura qu'un court instant lorsque madame Cheng se dirigea vers lui à petits pas, son visage fondant en larmes lorsqu'elle ouvrit les bras pour l'enlacer sur le lit.

« Oh Adrien… »

Son mari Tom ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux, bien qu'il ne fit que poser sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Dans une réaction inexistante, celui-ci inspira difficilement contre l'épaule de la boulangère et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de parvenir à contenir ses larmes. Encore une fois, il ne parvint par à sortir ne serait-ce qu'un son d'entre ses lèvres. Il souhaitait tellement leur dire à quel point il était désolé. Que leur fille n'était pas dans un sommeil indéterminé par accident mais bien parce qu'il avait entreprit des mauvais choix…

La pression contre sa cage thoracique lui en était devenue insupportable.

« Nous sommes si contents de voir que tu vas bien mon garçon, commença Tom.

\- Le médecin nous a raconté pour ton cas. Tu as eu une sacré chance. » Souffla Sabine en lui caressant la joue.

 _Moi oui. Mais pas votre fille…_ Pensa t-il la poitrine serrée.

« On nous interdit de voir Marinette depuis sa sortie du bloc, ça fait des jours qu'on vient en espérant qu'on nous autorise à voir le visage de notre fille. Ne serait-ce que voir une ombre de son joli visage… Mais personne ne nous l'autorise. Pas pour le moment. » Déclara d'un ton sévère et sanglotant la mère.

L'envie de leur dévoiler que lui s'était permis de se rendre dans sa chambre lui était forte. Mais Adrien voulait rester discret et garder ce secret. C'était suspect et de plus… Leur avouer cela lui semblait compromettant.

« Nous ne sommes pas sûrs d'attendre plus longtemps, ajouta Tom, ça fait déjà des jours et ils prennent ça comme si attendre pour des parents étaient la chose la plus facile du monde. Ils ne prennent pas le temps de nous comprendre. Notre fille… Nous interdire de voir notre fille… Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! »

Les lèvres du père tremblaient douloureusement. Comme une contenance insoutenable. Adrien comprenait à quel point Tom souhaitait faire quelque chose pour changer ça. Convaincre le personnel médical de voir Mari. Mais quand des règles idiotes étaient écrites…

Comment pouvaient-ils oser dire à des parents d'attendre leur retrouvaille avec leur enfant… _Sur le bord de la mort ?_

 _«_ Je suis désolé. »

Même s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela s'entende, le blond fut bien content que cette phrase fut sortie d'entre ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser Adrien, commença Sabine, c'est pas facile comme situation. Mais… Notre fille est forte. On essaye de positiver comme on peut et de se dire que très bientôt, elle sera de retour chez nous !

\- C'est nous qui nous nous excusons, continua Tom. Peut-être était-ce trop envahissant pour toi de nous voir aujourd'hui. Ou tu n'avais peut-être pas envie de parler de Marinette… C'est ton amie. On sait que ça ne doit pas non plus être facile. Mais n'oublie pas que si tu as besoin, tu nous appelles. On sera là pour toi. »

Pourquoi les Dupain-Cheng étaient-ils aussi gentils ? Aussi désireux d'aider les autres ? Alors qu'ils étaient les plus concernés par le sort de leur fille ? Cela accentua la morosité du moral d'Adrien qui ne vit que des ombres s'installer entre les murs de cette chambre étouffante. Il observait la mère et le père à tour de rôle dans une incapacité handicapante de répondre, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes innocentes qu'il retenait difficilement… ; comme si les laisser couler équivaudrait à une diffamation de son être.

Sabine lui toucha alors soudainement la joue, comme si cette douleur s'affichait subitement sur son visage. Le regard doux et peiné semblant l'appeler à une quelconque réponse, elle abandonna l'idée de dire de nouveau quelques mots. Elle lui donna une légère caresse avec son pouce et lui souffla doucement :

« Parfois pour évacuer sa désolation il ne faut pas hésiter à ouvrir son coeur tu sais. »

Et sous ce dernier geste, la femme jeta un dernier regard un son mari pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux partir. Ce peu de chaleur que reçu Adrien lui permit de revoir quelques couleurs autour de lui et de se sentir plus compris qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais malgré ça, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dire ce qu'il a au fond du coeur. À quel point il s'en voulait d'avoir mis en danger leur fille. À quel point ça le détruisait.

Ils ne le sauront peut-être jamais.

Que s'il n'avait pas été là, elle aurait évacué avec les autres et aurait pu de nouveau sourire en rentrant chez elle tous les jours comme autrefois.

Après tous ces moments maussades, une certaine bonne nouvelle lui parvenu enfin lorsque Lucie et une autre infirmière toquèrent à la porte de sa chambre avec un sourire accueillant.

« Tu vas pouvoir aller redonner quelques couleurs à ton visage mon chou, tu as l'autorisation de sortir devant la façade si tu le souhaites. On t'accompagne ? »

Cette nouvelle réjouissait une partie de lui bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il sentit Plagg s'agiter sous sa chemise comme un appel du camembert. Il ne pouvait pas louper cette nouvelle opportunité. Il avait beau ne pas vouloir s'éloigner au maximum de Marinette, il ne pouvait pas nier que rester enfermer ici était une de ses pires sensations. Sa plus grande phobie. Son plus grand mal-être.

D'un sourire qu'il rendit alors volontiers aux infirmières, il les suivit avec son sac à dos et son masque qu'il mit prudemment, impatient de redécouvrir la sensation du vent frais sur son visage…

Il en ressentit plus aucune douleur durant l'instant où il traversa l'hôpital et redescendit les étages pour trouver la sortie. Lucie ne cessait de l'accompagner avec toujours ce même sourire bienveillant devant lequel tombait toujours une mèche de ses cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval. La seconde infirmière elle, semblait accompagné juste au cas où quelconque anomalie se produisait ; même si cela paraissait stupide pour Adrien, étant donné qu'il se sentit beaucoup mieux depuis son arrivée ici.

Apparemment, le personnel médical du rez-de-chaussée semblait connaître son cas car il ne se passait pas un instant sans qu'on ne le salue d'un couloir à un autre. Avoir un malade s'en sortir d'une jambe intacte alors que celle-ci était en piteux état en sortant d'un incendie… Ça faisait forcément des murmures… Enfin… Il était Adrien Agreste surtout.

Qui ne connaissait pas Adrien Agreste ici ? Forcément il suscitait de l'attention.

Par ailleurs, il fut du coup presque soulagé de quitter le bâtiment et enfin retrouvé la lumière du jour -la véritable- pour échapper à tout ça ; il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à des paparazzis et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Lorsque les portes automatiques menant vers l'extérieur s'ouvrirent, il jeta un bref regard derrière lui, sa pensée dessinant distinctement à cet instant le visage de sa lady qu'il accueillit avec un sourire discret avant de sortir dehors. Le temps n'était pas miraculeux. Gris et menaçant de pluie. Mais clairement qu'en avait-il à faire ? Lui qui cherchait souvent la liberté il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il était sortit il y a quelques jours en tant que Chat Noir mais il considérait que ce n'était pas la même chose.

Il se distinguait tellement de son autre personnalité qu'il avait l'impression de n'être jamais sorti de cette chambre en tant qu'Adrien. C'était troublant.

Alors, à l'heure actuelle, pouvoir sentir de nouveau le vent frais et la sensation d'une atmosphère plus légère et respirable, il le savourait. Il se sentait si bien qu'il fit le test d'enlever son masque d'oxygène pour respirer à plein poumon cet air si bon.

« Ça fait du bien hein ? » Lui disait Lucie d'une voix douce.

Adrien acquiesça d'un sourire conquis et reconnaissant.

« Merci.

\- Tu es parfaitement en état de bouger d'ici maintenant. Mais ne t'éloigne pas trop… Tu sais qu'on doit te surveiller encore durant un temps indéterminé.

\- Oui.

\- On va te laisser… Tu n'auras qu'à remonter quand tu auras fini.

\- Fini ? »

D'un mouvement de tête soudain et démonstratif de la part de Lucie, Adrien se tourna vers la direction qu'elle désignait et son regard croisa celui de ses plus chers amis. Alya était là. Nino aussi. Et… Kagami. La seule personne qu'il n'était pas parvenu à voir depuis l'incendie. Le jeune garçon resta un moment figé sur place, le regard planté sur son amie qui reflétait à la fois une joie immense mais également une immense tristesse.

Le teint de la japonaise était aussi dure que sa froideur habituelle. Plus rien n'étonnait Adrien. D'autant plus qu'il la connaissait maintenant. Il savait pertinemment que ce visage sombre reflétait une contenance pleine de morosité. C'était sa façon de partager son mal-être. Pour certains c'était pleurer, pour Kagami… Cette solution était inexistante bien que l'émotion se reflétait sur son doux visage. Lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas rapide, Adrien aurait pu croire qu'elle allait lui botter le cul alors en fait, ce fut simplement pour l'enlacer comme jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir le faire un jour.

« T'es un imbécile, Adrien. »

Adrien fut tellement surpris qu'il garda un air stupide sur le visage un instant avant que ses bras ne prennent l'instant de l'enlacer à son tour. Il eut l'impression que depuis des jours, ce câlin était le plus sincère et rassurant de tout ceux qui étaient venus lui en faire.

Il sourit.

« Je sais. »

La jeune fille se décolla brusquement, un léger sourire s'affichant au coin de ses lèvres.

« J'ai vraiment eu peur lorsque… Je suis sortis avec les autres et que tu n'as pas suivi. Mais d'après ce que je vois ça va plutôt bien. »

Adrien aurait voulu s'efforcer de lui rendre un sourire mais ce souvenir lui rappela la vue d'une Marinette inconsciente et souffrante si bien que son front s'assombrit. Kagami sembla de suite comprendre la vue de ce mal-être soudain. Sa main se posa doucement sur son bras.

« Eh, tu es très courageux. Tu le sais ça ?

\- C'est ironique hein ?

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite à mentir là-dessus.

\- Marinette a été plus courageuse que moi. »

Ce ton fut légèrement dur à son égard mais la japonaise le prit à la légère.

« Rectification : elle était en meilleur état que toi. Ne l'oublie pas.

\- Et alors ? Ça justifierait sa position actuelle ?

\- … Tu te sens vraiment coupable hein ? »

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du blond tandis qu'il ferma ses yeux émeraudes un instant avant de les rouvrir, une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il reculait pour s'asseoir sur un petit muret, se tournant vers le bâtiment de l'hôpital, le regard levé vers les fenêtres des chambres au-dessus.

« J'ai tout pour l'être. »

Kagami s'assit à côté de lui, le regard face aux portes automatiques qui s'ouvraient face à de pauvres malades en fauteuils roulants.

« Adrien il faut te faire une raison. Tu n'avais pas la force de pouvoir l'aider dans cette situation. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Elle, et seulement elle, a décidé de venir t'aider dans cette galère. Elle a entreprit de faire ce choix par elle-même. Ça va peut-être être dur ce que je vais dire mais… C'est elle qui-

\- Ne dis rien. »

Sa tête se tourna vers lui.

« Je veux juste que tu comprennes que…

\- Kagami. Tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux. Je sais que c'est ma faute. Si je n'avais pas fais demi-tour…

\- Demi-tour ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu a fais ? »

Adrien la regarda en retour, la profondeur de ses yeux déterminant une quelconque faiblesse douloureuse qui brûlait en lui comme de l'acide.

« Je-

\- Héééé mon pote ! On va pas t'attendre définitivement ! Rigola Nino, en arrivant soudainement vers lui avec Alya. »

Kagami resta tourner vers le blond, comme si elle s'attendait véritablement à ce qu'il finisse sa phrase. Mais rien ne s'en fit. Adrien fit comme si de rien n'était et reprit un naturel exemplaire devant ses meilleurs amis.

« Désolé. C'est la première fois depuis l'incident que je vois Kagami.

\- Elle était déter' pour venir avec nous dès le début mais au final elle préférait que tu te rétablisses avant. C'est pas limite si elle nous embrouillait pour ça d'ailleurs. »

La concerné préféra revenir vers la troupe, reprenant son air habituel -c'est-à-dire dur- même si son sourire était toujours présent.

« Ouais. Je supposais que le mieux serait de te laisser un peu de temps.

\- J'ai cru que tu en avais rien à faire de moi, répondit Adrien ironiquement.

\- C'est pratique d'être ami avec toi pour l'escrime.

\- Juste pour l'escrime. » Ria Nino.

Les deux amis suivirent son rire sans problème. Cependant, derrière, Alya restait en retrait. Les regardant avec tout de même un sourire, son regard était perdu, accompagné de cernes imbattables. Et surtout, elle ne disait rien.

« Tout va bien Alya ? » Demanda naturellement Adrien.

La métisse s'avança, son visage s'éclaircissant comme un éveil soudain.

« Oui. On poursuit les recherches. »

Pas besoin de poser des questions. Adrien savait qu'elle parlait des recherches qui commençaient à s'organiser pour retrouver Ladybug et Chat Noir. Et… Que c'était sûrement une façon de penser à autre chose que sa meilleure amie.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et Alya renchérit :

« Tu sais si… Elle va bien ? »

Un sanglot s'était entendu du fond de sa gorge et cela refroidissait légèrement l'ambiance qui s'était installée quelques secondes auparavant.

Adrien aurait préféré que cette question ne fut jamais posée pour la simple et bonne raison que jusque là il passait un bon moment avec ses amis. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de discuter encore une fois d'un sujet qui lui faisait mal. Mais il savait à quel point c'était important pour Alya. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas non plus dévoiler ce que le médecin lui avait dit. Il aurait bien voulu. Mais pas devant Kagami et Nino.

« Pas vraiment non. Ils espèrent juste bientôt son réveil. Ils sont positifs alors… Il faut l'être aussi. »

Il avait presque honte de faire comme s'il l'était de son côté alors que pourtant, c'était clairement tout l'inverse. Il détestait faire semblant. Mais c'était pour le bien d'Alya. Il fallait se le dire et surtout, garder en tête qu'une fois qu'il se retrouverait seul avec elle, il lui partagerait les paroles du docteur Dupont. Tout le monde méritait d'être au courant. Mais c'était un secret qui n'était pas forcément divulguable. Et Alya… C'était Alya. Et tandis que l'ambiance s'était légèrement refroidie, elle ne manquait de l'être d'autant plus plus loin d'ici, où Luka était caché, écoutant la conversation qui se déroulait entre les jeunes amis...

Sa capuche sombre était rabattue sur son visage morose et grimaçant d'une colère qui l'animait depuis plusieurs jours. Il observait la discussion en se faisant un mal continu et incompréhensible pour chercher à avoir les informations nécessaires qui lui permettrait d'haïr Agreste un peu plus chaque jour. Il refusait d'admettre que rien n'était du hasard. Que chaque instant où ce garçon si superficiel apparaissait c'était pour lui piquer ce qui lui appartenait. Déjà constamment il avait dû s'habituer au fait de vivre dans son ombre, de ne rien dire contre toutes ces publicités insupportables qui affichaient son joli minois que tout le monde admirait. Déjà au conservatoire, il s'efforçait de paraître meilleur que lui, avec son dos bien droit et ses manières si parfaites lorsqu'il jouait du piano. Si tout le monde applaudissait Gabriel Agreste, Luka lui, le trouvait insupportable. Sous ses airs supérieurs et agaçants, il n'avait jamais manqué de rappeler à Luka que la guitare était un instrument vulgaire. Lorsqu'il venait chercher son fils au conservatoire, il ne tirait pas un sourire ; et cette arrogance constante qui brillait dans son regard lorsqu'il observait les autres musiciens… C'était importun.

Peut-être que Luka avait-il fini par haïr Adrien à cause de l'allure que donnait son père. N'empêche que ce jeune garçon qu'on voulait rendre parfait finissait par entrer dans ce rang désolant et influencé par Gabriel… Et donc, tout ce qui insupportait Luka en général. Et ça n'avait été que le début sachant que par la suite, sa seule et véritable amie au conservatoire, pour laquelle son coeur battait considérablement, avait décidé de se lier à Adrien et de le délaisser définitivement et de façon mauvaise et insultante dans un coin ; avec pour seule compagnie sa chère guitare.

« _Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. Qui voudrait de toi… Je ne peux pas. Tu n'es pas comme lui. »_

Depuis toutes ces années, entouré de tous ces médias qui ne cessaient pas de radoter l'évolution des Agreste, Luka avait préféré rester dans l'ombre, refusant catégoriquement qu'une fille pourrait s'intéresser à lui si ce n'est que pour fantasmer sur Adrien derrière. Il avait préféré se réfugier dans la musique, ce que son coeur avait décidé de conquérir définitivement. Mais après toute cette histoire, Luka est arrivé en cours de route au collège Françoise Dupont pour rejoindre Juleka, en sachant pertinemment grâce aux discours de sa soeur que Adrien y était. Il avait espéré pouvoir apprendre à l'apprécier, lui qui était rentré dans une école public… N'était-ce pas là la preuve qu'il n'était pas ce que son père cherchait à rendre de lui ? Cependant, il fallut pour lui que cette sensation exaltante revienne hanter sa poitrine à l'instant même où Marinette était venu le voir pour se présenter. Elle qui était si gentille. Si présente pour ses camarades. Si talentueuse. Si souriante et si attachante. Elle aurait pu représenter la lumière que cachait la solitude du garçon durant toute ces années… Si seulement il n'avait pas compris l'amour de la jeune fille pour Adrien Agreste.

Encore Adrien Agreste.

Il avait été impossible pour lui de faire demi-tour et de cacher ce sarcasme venimeux quotidien sur le blond.

Parce que c'était plus fort que lui. C'était sûr. Jamais il ne serait capable d'apprécier ce garçon. Ce garçon si superficiel et faussement souriant qui ne cherchait qu'à montrer le meilleur de lui… Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

Tout ce que voulait Luka, c'était pouvoir faire éclater une partie de lui. Le blesser. Lui montrer ce que c'était d'être seul. D'être rejeté. De se faire prendre les gens qu'on aime.

Alors, il avait décidé de laisser son coeur s'exprimer aux côtés de Marinette, dans l'espoir de pouvoir agacer une partie de son rival et lui montrer que cette image de lui ne pouvait pas le sauver à chaque fois.

Mais…

Si seulement Luka savait les véritables tourments qui hantaient quotidiennement Adrien, il saurait qu'au final, ils ne sont pas si différents tous les deux.

* * *

Alya avait fini par retrouver un sourire et cette motivation qui la possédait quotidiennement après plusieurs minutes de discussion et de rire avec le groupe. Cela leur faisait du bien à tous de se retrouver. Et bien que la présence de Marinette manquait considérablement, l'influence positive de Nino et Kagami avait fini par rendre une sacré joie à Adrien et la journaliste qui en étaient devenus optimistes pour la suite.

Au moment où Adrien dû rentrer retrouver sa chambre, la journée aurait parfaitement pu se terminer de cette façon.

Rien n'aurait été plus merveilleux.

De plus, tout ce bonheur qui avait empli Adrien lui avait permis de ne pas avoir besoin de son oxygène de l'après-midi. Aucun sentiment d'étouffement. C'est comme si ses poumons eux-mêmes s'étaient satisfaits de ce que leur avait offerte cette journée…

Mais ça, ce fut jusqu'à ce que son père ne débarque à l'improviste en limousine avec son garde du corps et Nathalie.

« Ne fais pas demi-tour Adrien, nous rentrons. »

Le jeune garçon fut tellement choqué qu'aucun son ne sortit tout de suite de sa bouche. Gabriel soutenait son regard d'un ton si sévère et… Sûr de lui.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Pourquoi ?

« Nathalie, allez à l'accueil et signez les papiers. Prévenez le personnel que mon fils rentre chez nous qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

\- Bien Monsieur Agreste. »

L'assistante passa devant le nez d'Adrien sans même lui adresser un regard ; c'est ce qui le fit alors soudainement réagir.

« Père, je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant, je dois encore passer des examens la semaine prochaine et-

\- Nous reviendrons la semaine prochaine.

\- ET je dois rester sous surveillance, je ne peux pas partir comme ça ! On doit nous prescrire ce qu'il faut en soins et en oxygène je-

\- Adrien cesse de discuter. Nous ferons le nécessaire pour que tu sois entre de parfaites mains quotidiennement, pas d'inquiétude là-dessus. Maintenant rentre dans le véhicule.»

Le concerné resta figer sur place. Ses amis -ainsi que Luka qui au loin observait la scène-, semblaient tout aussi choqué de cette situation soudaine et inattendue. Ils avaient l'impression d'assister indirectement à un enlèvement - bien que c'était stupide de penser ça, ce n'était pas plaisant à regarder-. Mais, voyant que leur ami était impuissant face à son paternel, ils décidèrent d'intervenir ; et c'est Kagami qui commença :

« Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce serait imprudent de laisser sortir Adrien maintenant. Il n'a pas encore assez récupéré et ses problèmes de respiration reste encore imprévisibles.

\- C'est vrai mec- euh je veux dire m'sieur !- vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener comme ça, tout le monde vous le dira ici. Peut-être que si vous étiez venu plus d'une fois…

\- Nino, le coupa Adrien, ne va pas trop loin…

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! »

Mais Gabriel Agreste n'était sûrement pas de cet avis. Il détestait être contredit généralement.

« Je sais très bien ce qui est bon pour mon fils, mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde jeunes gens. Répliqua t-il sévèrement.

\- C'est indigne en tant que parent de faire ça… » Grommela Alya.

La jeune métisse semblait rassembler toute la tristesse en elle pour la transformer en colère, si bien qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à lui faire face. Il était hors de question pour elle que son ami soit traité de cette façon, sans le moindre droit de faire ses propres choix.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. Adrien reste ici. » Finit-elle par dire.

Mais cette phrase venant d'elle resta pour Gabriel Agreste, qui était si sûr de lui, peu crédible voire complètement ridicule si bien qu'il préféra ne pas lui faire face et sourire légèrement. Il s'avança même vers son fils pour le prendre par le bras, d'une façon qui parut provocante pour Alya, puis, il le força à le suivre jusqu'à la voiture pendant que les trois amis l'interpellait pour l'arrêter.

Adrien, lui, était complètement bloqué. Presque choqué. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que ce moment arrive. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse tandis qu'il cherchait quoi dire, quoi faire… Parce que malgré cet endroit qui le rendait plus malade qu'il ne l'était déjà, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas quitter… C'était sa lady.

« Père attendez. »

Mais le styliste ne lui lâcha pas le bras et l'ignora.

« ATTENDEZ. »

Cette fois-ci, ce ton dur sortit du fond de ses tripes pendant qu'il dégageait brusquement son bras de l'emprise de son père avant de reculer de quelques petits pas.

« Je ne veux pas partir.

\- Adrien il y a du travail qui nous attend, tu ne vas pas passer tout ton temps dans cet endroit et attendre que le temps pa-

\- Je ne veux pas partir !

\- TU AS BIEN MIEUX À FAIRE. Et je n'ai pas le moindre instant à t'accorder tous les jours pour une visite médicale. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Tu rentres. »

Gabriel lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la limousine. Cependant, Adrien resta sur place et se laissa envahir par la colère à petit feu. Ses poings se serrèrent presqu'instinctivement tandis qu'il la laissait monter ; et cette fois-ci, peu importe quelle image il pouvait donner devant les gens ; les médias pouvaient en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Ce n'était pas sa faute.

« Je suis quoi pour vous… ? Un larbin ? J'ai passé ces derniers jours dans le noir à espérer votre visite, à me demander si vous en aviez à faire quelque chose de moi au lieu de me laisser agoniser… Et maintenant vous vous ramenez ici… Pour me ramener… Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que je redevienne votre pantin si parfait ?!

\- Arrête ton cinéma et viens avec moi. On en discutera à l'intérieur.

\- NON. »

Cette fois-ci, lorsque le père Agreste se retourna, il put faire face aux yeux larmoyant de son fils qui n'affichait qu'un visage marqué par la colère. Cette sensation puissante que lui faisaient ressentir ces émotions lui demandaient un certain effort qui commençait à l'essouffler ; le faire inspirer et expirer bien plus bruyamment que d'habitude.

« Adrien… Calme-toi. » S'inquiéta Kagami.

Mais le garçon resta focaliser sur son père.

« Je ne veux pas partir… Marinette est ici. Elle est ici par ma faute et seulement à cause de moi. Ses parents sont entrain de la pleurer chaque jour en espérant pouvoir revoir son visage, celui qu'on les empêche de voir depuis le début de cette incident et vous… Vous revenez en espérant pouvoir me faire faire ce que vous voulez une fois que je serais rentré, sans même prendre la peine de me demander ce que je veux vraiment ?

\- Très bien, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Gabriel en haussant le ton.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer avec vous ! Laissez-moi au moins rester jusqu'au réveil de Mari…C'est tout ce que je demande. S'il vous plait. »

Toutes les personnes autour d'eux observaient la scène, comme si voir le père et le fils Agreste en pleine tension était quelque chose d'exaltant. Quelques uns prenaient même des photos. Nino, Alya et Kagami, eux restaient silencieux tandis que Luka au loin, avait disparu du périmètre.

Tous ces visages tournés vers eux semblaient intéressés au plus haut point le styliste. Du moins, il n'en était pas indifférent en vue des regards qu'il jetait autour de lui, comme si cette oppression médiatique le faisait paniquer.

« Si tu y tiens tant… Ton garde du corps t'emmènera tous les jours ici… et ce, à l'heure que tu voudras. On arrangera ton planning en fonction de ces visites et tu pourras rester autant de temps que les heures de visites te le permettront. Mais il faut que tu rentres avec moi. Tu sais à quel point le travail est dur à suivre, je ne peux pas faire de mon mieux tout en m'assurant que tu vas bien. On engagera du personnel médical à domicile, tu seras tout autant en sécurité qu'ici. Je peux te l'assurer. Il n'y aura rien de différent si ce n'est que tu auras plus de place et… Plus de distance avec cette… Marinette. »

Les yeux de Gabriel étaient restés rivés sur lui mais, c'est comme si le vide était présent à l'intérieur… Comme s'il ne l'avait pas regardé vraiment. Comme si sa concentration s'était assurée ailleurs. Autour…

Adrien s'en fichait complètement. Il avait fini par avoir l'habitude d'être sous-estimé par son père. Cependant, il fallait bien admettre qu'il gardait en compte ce qu'il voulait ; du moins, en partie. Et s'il l'autorisait à revenir autant de fois qu'il voulait ici pour voir Marinette (sachant qu'il n'était pas au courant que celle-ci était dans une pièce strictement interdite aux visiteurs), il allait s'en satisfaire. Et… Oui. Ces médias alentours ne le mettaient pas très à l'aise non plus. S'il ne voulait pas finir séquestrer dans une boite, il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas en rajouter plus que ça.

Il préféra alors se calmer et au même moment, Nathalie était entrain de revenir avec des sacs -sûrement les affaires d'Adrien- , suivis par le docteur Dupont, de l'infirmière Lucie et de quelques aide-soignants. Ils semblaient l'avoir suivis sans aucun but, comme s'ils étaient à la fois terriblement inquiets et en colère par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le médecin était rouge du visage, Adrien était presque sûr que Nathalie avait dû employer des mots sévères pour les convaincre qu'Adrien allait être suivi chez eux et qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème.

L'assistante, en passant d'un pas rapide, mis sa main dans le dos d'Adrien pour l'inciter à avancer jusqu'à la limousine.

« On y va Adrien. »

Son père qui lui faisait toujours face, lui fit un sourire. Mais… Pas le même sourire sincère qu'il lui faisait de temps en temps lorsqu'il était rarement attendri non.. Là… C'était étrange. Presque faux.

Mais le blond n'avait pas le temps d'y faire attention. Il était un peu précipité et… Clairement perturbé de quitter l'hopital. Tandis qu'il marchait aux côté de Nathalie, son visage ne quittait pas une fenêtre en particulier derrière lui. Une fenêtre bien plus haute qu'au rez-de-chaussée.

 _Je reviendrai._

Nino, Alya et Kagami s'étaient retrouvés plantés tous les trois, observant d'un air béat et incompris le départ d'Adrien.

« Je le sens pas. Y a quelque chose de bizarre, souffla Kagami.

\- On ira le voir demain, lui répondit Alya discrètement.

\- Eh mon pote ! On se revoit très vite hein ? »

L'appel de Nino interpella Adrien qui au moment de s'asseoir dans la limousine mal garée, posa alors son regard sur eux, en les rassurant d'un sourire qui leur paru convaincant.

« Je vous le promets. »

Et la porte se referma derrière lui, comme un innocent dans une prison qu'on était pas près de rouvrir.

* * *

 **Bonne journée les loulous.**

 **En espérant que depuis le début de cette année 2019, tout se passe au mieux pour vous !**

 **De mon côté, je suis de plus en plus surprise par le nombre de vues que commence à atteindre cette fanfiction ! Et vraiment, je vous remercie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son écrit plait autant (même si son autrice est complètement irresponsable puisqu'elle est constamment en retard x)).**

 **Sinon, vous avez sûrement vu que le début de la saison 3 a été diffusé, et peut-être les avez-vous regardé ? Sans spoiler, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Personnellement, j'ai regardé les 4 premiers mais j'envisage de m'arrêter jusqu'à... Ce qu'il y aura une bonne grosse partie de la saison de sortie. Disons que j'ai remarqué que les épisodes sortaient dans un ordre complètement aléatoire et ça me plaît clairement pas. ^^' D'autant plus que je suis du genre à bien observer l'évolution des comportements et des relations... Donc ça perturbe toute mon analyse eheh. Je suis au courant que Thomas Astruc disait que l'ordre n'avait pas d'importance mais... Pour moi si donc : PAUSE. :) (Pas dans l'écriture de cette fanfiction et de mes OS je rassure)**

 **ENFIN BREF. Je ne vais pas partir dans un monologue hors sujet.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Cette fois-ci, j'en suis assez fière, il est bien écrit, long et je trouve ça d'autant plus satisfaisant à publier ! (N.B. Parfois ne cherchez pas à comprendre le nom de mes chapitres, ils n'ont pas toujours un très grand rapport avec le chapitre en question. C'est... Pas facile de trouver un nom approprié. x))**

 **Toujours présente par MP si des questions vous viennent, n'oubliez pas.**

 **Plein de bonheur à vous.** **Et surtout bonne lecture !**

 **Bisous.**

 **D.F.**


End file.
